Scenario of My Life
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kematiannya benar-benar berita yang mengejutkan dan juga buruk untuk semua yang mengenalnya. Berita perlahan menyebar, hingga semua yang berkumpul di tempat itu mengetahui kebenarannya. "Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali..." / "Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu. Ti prego, svegliati... Per Favor..." / Chapter 11, Memories of The Storm
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Scenario of My Life

**Genre : **Romance / Family

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella

**Warning : **OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**Chapter 1, Arrival**

Namaku adalah Stella, aku adalah seorang penulis novel dan juga seorang jurnalis lepas dari salah satu majalah Italia yang cukup terkenal. Hidupku biasa-biasa saja meskipun aku tidak memiliki orang tua, tetapi aku memiliki kakak yang menyayangiku walaupun tidak tinggal bersama denganku dan adik yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untukku.

Bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis dan juga pembuat film—aku tidak ingin muluk-muluk menjadi terkenal hingga sampai mendapatkan Oscar ataupun filmku diputar di Hollywood.

Tetapi, kenapa aku malah berhadapan dengan situasi yang gawat seperti ini?

"Stella! Apa yang kau lakukan—cepat bergerak atau kau akan tertangkap olehnya!"

Memangnya ia fikir aku robot? Aku sudah berlari secepat yang aku bisa—jangan salahkan aku yang memang tidak bisa mengandalkan kekuatan fisikku, kakak bodoh!

Stella's POV End

"Stella!"

"Kau yang terlalu cepat bergerak G bodoh!" gadis berambut merah Crimson dan mata berwarna hijau itu bergerak secepat yang ia bisa, walaupun pada kenyataannya—dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak normal itu—ia adalah orang yang paling lamban disini.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hei! Kau tahu aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menabung hingga bisa membeli laptop ini?!" melihat bahwa tembakan beruntun itu hampir saja mengenai sebuah laptop kecil di tangannya. Baru saja akan mengamuk lagi saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul tubuhnya dan menariknya dengan cepat dari jalur tembakan yang mungkin saja akan mengenainya kali ini.

Bukan mengenai laptopnya.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu itu! Kau lebih sayang pada benda itu daripada nyawamu!" pemuda berambut merah Crimson dengan mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya itu tampak kesal sebelum menggendongnya seperti membawa karung beras.

"Data yang ada di dalamnya adalah nyawaku brengsek—dan bisakah kau membawaku dengan lebih lembut!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu—"

DHUAR!

"AAAAH! Ternyata rencanaku untuk menemuimu dan juga Hayato benar-benar rencana yang buruk!"

1 Hari yang lalu…

"Vongola?"

Gadis berambut merah itu tampak menatap pada seorang pria yang merupakan boss di tempatnya bekerja—tepatnya di sebuah kantor majalah yang cukup besar di Italia. Pria itu mengangguk sambil menatapnya yang tampak bingung.

"Aku ingin kau membuat artikel tentang kelompok mafia—dan pilihan yang tepat tentu saja Vongola," tersenyum—namun gadis itu tahu arti senyuman itu adalah 'ini-bukan-permintaan-tetapi-perintah', "lagipula—bukankah kau sedang mencari ide untuk naskah novelmu yang baru? Kenapa kau tidak coba dengan genre baru seperti—action?"

"Tetapi boss, ini bukan masalah senyumanmu yang kuartikan sebagai 'perintah' tetapi ini adalah masalah nyawa! Kau tahu kalau Vongola adalah kelompok mafia terbesar di Italia—bahkan di dunia," menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura madesu, "sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan naskah itu, aku sudah mati di tangan mereka…"

"Vongola memang kelompok mafia terbesar—tetapi tentu saja mereka bukan hanya terkenal karena itu. Mereka sangat baik pada para penduduk Italia dan tidak tampak seperti kelompok mafia pada umumnya—" menatap sang boss masih dengan tatapan yang sama, "—dengan kata lain, walaupun kau menyusup mereka tidak akan langsung membunuhmu. Dan kau masih memiliki waktu untuk bernegosiasi dengan mereka."

"Sama saja! Lagipula aku sudah meminta izin cuti selama 1 minggu, aku ingin menemui kedua saudaraku—" menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus kesal, "—karena seseorang yang memindahkanku ke Russia, aku tidak bisa menemui keduanya selama 5 tahun lamanya."

Menatap pada 'seseorang yang memindahkannya ke Russia' itu, yang hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Setelah cuti, kau bisa melakukannya bukan—" senyumannya kini tampak tulus dengan rasa permohonan, "—kau adalah penulis yang berbakat, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya…"

20 Jam sebelum scene pertama…

Pukul 21.00

"_Kau sudah sampai di Italia?"_

"Sudah sejak 2 hari yang lalu—" menghela nafas, gadis itu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur apartmentnya, "—kalian terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian hingga melupakanku bukan?"

"_Salahkan aniki yang tidak bisa berhenti bekerja itu—"_ suara lainnya yang terdengar di sebrang sana tampak membuat gadis itu tertawa pelan. Menggunakan fitur Sk*pe, ia menghubungi kedua saudaranya yang ada di Italia, _"—kapan kami bisa menemuimu aneki?"_

"Mungkin besok pagi—aku akan datang ke tempat kalian," gadis itu menatap layar yang ada di depannya saat kedua saudaranya itu tampak terkejut dengan keputusannya, "ada apa?"

"_Tidak—tetapi kalau secepat itu—"_

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk cuti—lagipula aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari redaksi," menghela nafas dan menatap pada kedua saudaranya itu yang tampak menatap gadis itu balik, "dan aku merindukan kalian…"

…

"Ngomong-ngomong selama 5 tahun ini sepertinya kalian sudah bisa mengumpulkan banyak uang eh—" tersenyum pada kedua laki-laki itu, "lihat saja, kalian bisa menyewakanku apartment yang cukup besar seperti ini. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh tinggal dengan kalian berdua."

"_Yah—sesuatu dan lain hal membuat kami seperti itu—"_

"Baiklah, kalian bisa kembali pada pekerjaan kalian yang sepertinya masih banyak itu—" kedua laki-laki itu tampak menatap dengan tatapan 'bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu' mereka, "—dan aku akan kembali dengan pekerjaanku."

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa Aneki—"_

"_Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi di apartmentmu Stella…"_

"Aku akan benar-benar menunggu kalian—" tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada layar laptopnya, "G, Hayato…"

5 Jam sebelum scene pertama…

"Dan saat kau bilang akan menjemputku **besok pagi**_**, **_aku tidak menyangka kalau besok pagi di Italia sekarang berubah menjadi pukul 12 siang—" gadis itu menatap pada pemuda yang datang di depan kamarnya dan membawanya keluar—kedepan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam.

"Jangan berisik, pekerjaanku lebih banyak daripada yang kuduga—" pria berambut merah crimson itu tampak bedecak kesal dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu agar bisa masuk ke dalam, "—karena ternyata Hayato dan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami, sepertinya aku harus membawamu ke tempat kami."

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa datang ke tempatmu setelah itu tanpa harus menunggu jam siang yang kau tentukan ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sarkasis dan duduk di kursi penumpang, "apakah Giotto dan Tsuna juga berada di tempat kalian?"

"Aku bekerja dengan Giotto sekarang—tentu saja ia ada disana begitu juga dengan Tsuna."

"Dan hanya aku yang kalian tinggalkan selama 5 tahun ini—" menghela nafas dan dibalas dengan tawa renyah dari G saat itu.

4 Jam sebelum scene pertama…

"Namaku adalah Stella, mungkin selain G, Giotto, Tsuna, dan Hayato kalian tidak mengenaliku—" gadis itu tidak canggung untuk memperkenalkan diri saat mereka sampai di sebuah mansion besar yang dikelilingi oleh hutan dan dihadapkan dengan beberapa orang yang tampak sudah menunggu mereka, "aku adalah adik dari G dan juga kakak dari Hayato, salam kenal."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau G-dono memiliki adik selain Hayato-kun—" pemuda berambut hitam dengan aksen Jepang yang kental—bahkan lebih kental dan lebih kuno daripada orang-orang zaman sekarang.

"Tentu saja, karena Stella-chan lima tahun ini tinggal di Russia karena pendidikan dan juga pekerjaannya—" pemuda berambut kuning yang gadis itu kenal bernama Giotto tampak tersenyum kearahnya, "—aku dan Tsuna senang kau sudah kembali Stella-chan."

"Perkenalkan diri kalian dulu bodoh—ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya bukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Tako Head—" menghela nafas, pemuda berambut hitam afro dengan tanda di bawah matanya seperti sebuah lambang petir, "—namaku adalah Lambo, dan dia adalah kakakku Lampo."

"Ahahaha, namaku adalah Asari Ugetsu, dan ini adalah sepupuku—Yamamoto Takeshi," kali ini pemuda yang berbicara dengan aksen Jepang kental tadi.

"NAMAKU ADALAH KNUCKLE DAN INI ADALAH ADIKKU SASAGAWA RYOUHEI DAN SASAGAWA KYOKO!" suara yang memekikkan telinga itu cukup membuatnya menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat—walaupun tidak berefek cukup berarti.

"Nfufufu~ namaku adalah Daemon Spade, dan kedua orang ini adalah adikku, Rokudo Mukuro dan Rokudo Nagi—" kali ini dua rambut tropis yang tampaknya sangat—bagaimana mengatakannya—mencolok. Padahal ia mengira selama ini warna rambutnya dan juga rambut G yang paling mencolok, dan ternyata…

Dunia memang luas…

"Sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi—tetapi mereka tampaknya belum ada di mansion dari tugas luar mereka," Stella hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan empat orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri—dan itu sudah sangat cukup.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku saja—tunggu aku sampai selesai dan kita akan berbincang lebih banyak lagi," G tampak menghela nafas dan menarik tangan gadis itu menuju ke dalam mansion.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi—kau tidak perlu menggandengku!"

"Bukan urusanmu—jangan memerintahku."

"Hei!"

"G-san dan juga Stella-nee tidak pernah berubah ya," Tsuna tertawa melihat kelakuan keduanya, sementara Hayato hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu berbalik dan berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna.

15 Menit sebelum scene pertama…

"Belum selesai juga?"

.

"Belum…"

.

"Aku bosan…"

.

"Sedikit lagi—"

.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menyelesaikannya sekarang bukan?"

.

"Bisakah kau diam dan duduk tenang?!" pemuda berusia 30 tahun itu tampak kesal dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki itu dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan kesal. Duduk manis di atas sofa sambil menghela nafas bosan, gadis itu tidak menanggapi G dengan serius.

"Kau benar-benar membosankan G, aku boleh pergi ketempat Hayato, Giotto, atau Tsuna?" menatap pada kakaknya itu yang sudah muncul empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya, "boleh tidak?"

"Terserah saja!"

"Ya sudah!" berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu dan akan membuka pintu saat seseorang membidik Stella dari jendela dan tentu saja membuat G menyadari hal itu dari kilatan cahaya senjata yang ada di kaca, "lebih baik makan cake dengan Gio—"

"Stella, AWAS!"

BANG!

Saat sadar, yang ia temukan hanyalah dorongan kuat yang membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai bersama dengan G yang mendorongnya, dan suara tembakan yang menggema di ruangan itu. Membuka matanya dan menatap pada ruangan itu.

"A—apa itu tadi?!"

"Jangan bergerak Stella!" G yang masih melindunginya dengan berada di atasnya tampak mencoba untuk mengambil handphone dan menghubungi seseorang, "Giotto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

…

"Apocaly Famiglia—mereka berani menyerang kita!?" Stella mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata yang familiar itu—_famiglia_. Saat baru akan bertanya, serentetan tembakan tampak lagi-lagi terdengar membuatnya menutup matanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke aula utama Stella, ayo bergerak—"

"Tidak perlu kau—" menoleh pada meja yang ada di depan sofa tempatnya duduk tadi, melihat sebuah tas yang tampak tergeletak dengan rapinya disana, "—tunggu, laptopku."

Berlari begitu saja dan mengambil tas yang ada disana.

"OI AWAS BODOH!"

BANG!

"AAH!" menunduk dengan segera setelah berhasil membawa laptop yang ada di dalam tasnya itu. G menarik tangan gadis itu dan segera membuka pintu untuk membiarkan mereka berdua keluar. Suara kaca yang pecah dan juga langkah kaki yang terdengar masuk dari ruangan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang tadi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

…Stella's POV…

Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri dengan baik dan jelas sekarang. Namaku adalah Stella dan usiaku adalah 25 tahun. Aku adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, kakakku bernama Gio—ah, lebih baik kupanggil G saja daripada aku harus terkena celotehannya. Dan adikku adalah Hayato.

Selama 5 tahun lamanya aku tinggal di Russia untuk pendidikan dan juga pekerjaanku, dan sekarang saat aku kembali untuk mengunjungi kedua saudaraku—hal ini yang menyambutku.

Apakah memang tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada Russia?

End POV

"Giotto!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut crimson itu. Menoleh saat menemukan Giotto dan yang lainnya berada di depan mereka dan menghampiri mereka—tanpa ada satupun yang kurang.

Tanpa berhenti dari langkah mereka, dengan segera sesaat sebelum mereka bertabrakan, G yang masih menggendong Stella berbelok begitu juga dengan Giotto—kearah yang sama. Sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sangat besar.

Saat semua sudah masuk, dengan segera pintu itu ditutup dan semuanya tampak diam dan heningpun menguasai.

"Aman juga…"

…

"Turunkan aku G!" Stella menoleh pada G yang masih menggendongnya dengan tidak elit. Dengan segera G menghempaskan begitu saja Stella dan menghela nafas panjang dan berat—sepertinya kelelahan, "hei kau bisa lebih halus menurunkanku?!"

"KAU HAMPIR MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI HANYA KARENA BENDA ITU!"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Sudah kubilang separuh nyawaku ada di dalam sini!"

"KALAU KAU TERTEMBAK BUKAN HANYA SEPARUH NYAWAMU YANG MELAYANG TETAPI SEMUANYA BODOH!"

"G-dono, kalau anda tidak mengecilkan suara anda—" Ugetsu mencoba untuk menghentikan G dan juga Stella yang sedang bertengkar meskipun percuma.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu! Lagipula memang apa yang terjadi sampai orang-orang itu menembaki kita!"

Hening tiba-tiba menguasai, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Stella dan membuat gadis itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya curiga dan juga bingung.

"Apakah karena pekerjaan kalian?"

"Bisa—dibilang seperti itu," Hayato menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak bingung untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis itu, "yang penting sekarang kalian berdua—diamlah atau mereka akan—"

BRAK!

"Vongola Primo—kami akan menghancurkanmu hari ini, bersiaplah!" suara pintu yang terdobrak terdengar dan memunculkan beberapa orang yang tampak membawa senjata dan mengepung mereka.

"Vongola…?" alisnya berkerut, seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Stella's POV

Aku—Stella, hanya ingin hidup damai dan juga tanpa masalah. Menjadi seorang sutradara film dan juga pembuat novel adalah cita-citaku. Semua kejadian action menurutku hanya ada di dalam film dan aku tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi dalam kehidupanku dan juga kehidupan keluargaku.

Tugas dari boss menurutku diluar dari apa yang menjadi kehidupanku—itu yang kuduga selama ini. Tetapi kenapa—yang kuhadapi itu lebih daripada yang aku fikirkan?

Dan mulai sekarang—aku sangat yakin, mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka—kehidupanku benar-benar akan berubah sepenuhnya.

Terkutuklah kau kakak bodoh!

To be Continue

Cio : sudah lama ga bikin pairing OC…

Kiri : Dan sebenarnya sensei ga begitu suka sama cerita pairing OC kan?

Cio : Aku hanya melakukan sebuah riset =/ lagipula dulu me pernah bikin fanfic pairing OC kan?

Kozu : dan dihapus begitu saja dengan alasan Re-Write dan ternyata sampai sekarang tidak dilakukan =_=

Cio : I—itu karena…

Kiri + Kozu : karena sensei tidak konsisten!

Cio : Jahatnya… #orz

Kiri : Jadi ini ceritanya—Original Character bernama Stella adalah seorang jurnalis lepas dan juga pembuat novel serta calon pembuat naskah film.

Cio : begitulah—dia tidak ada hubungan dengan dunia mafia dan selama 5 tahun lamanya ia tinggal di Russia setelah mendapatkan beasiswa.

Kozu : dia adalah adik dari G dan kakak dari Gokudera?

Cio : Bisa dibilang disini Vongola baru berdiri dan bersetting di masa Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Hayato dan G itu saudara kandung dan diantara mereka ada satu orang lagi cewe yang namanya Stella—anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara itu.

Kiri : Bagaimana dengan kemampuan hackingnya?

Cio : itu bukan bakat ilmiah, selama 5 tahun lamanya kehidupannya berada di dunia maya dengan membuat artikel, membuat cerita dan sebagainya. Pekerjaan jurnalis juga memaksanya untuk mencari informasi dengan cara apapun termasuk masuk dalam sebuah website dengan cara hacking.

Kozu : kau tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi Mary Sue bukan? Itu akan membunuh dirimu perlahan =_=

Cio : Aku benci Mary Sue… aku mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu memiliki masa lalu kelam, hanya keluarga biasa bersama dengan G dan juga Hayato. Selain kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan damai tentunya.

Kiri : kita lihat saja Biodata yang anda buat sensei!

**Nama : **Stella

**Usia : **25 tahun

**Genre : **F

**Sifat : **Tomboy, urakan, emosional, semi-workaholic, punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, orang yang terlalu nekad kalau menyangkut pekerjaan, sayang pada keluarga.

**Kelebihan : **Hacking, membuat kopi, dan memasak.

**Kelemahan : **Pelajaran selain matematika dan juga Fisika serta Kimia, berdandan, ceroboh, tidak bisa memegang senjata sama sekali, orang yang kelewatan cuek, terlalu nekad.

**Penampilan : **Rambut berwarna crimson dengan panjang hingga se-bahu, mata berwarna hijau jade, pendek (165/50), selalu tampak terlihat lelah.

**Senjata : **-

**Kegemaran : **Kopi, Hacking, membuat cerita, mencari tahu sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu.

**Yang tidak disuka : **Deadline, kebohongan, orang yang merusak sebagian nyawanya—laptop.

**Family : **G. (Big Brother), Hayato (Little Brother)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**Scenario of My Life

**Genre :**Romance / Family

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella

**Warning :**OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**Chapter 2, Stalker?**

"Jelaskan padaku—" menatap pada G dan juga Giotto yang ada di sampingnya. Musuh mereka masih berada di depan mereka dan siap kapanpun untuk menyerang mereka semuanya. Dan tentu saja hanya menghitung detik, dan rentetan senjata itu benar-benar terarah pada mereka.

"Bisakah kau cari waktu yang lebih tepat aneki?!" Hayato yang paling dekat dengan Stella saat itu segera menarik tangan Stella untuk menghindarkannya dari rentetan senjata itu.

"Tidak—kalian sudah membohongiku selama 5 tahun!"

"Kami akan menjelaskannya padamu setelah ini Stella-nee—" Tsuna mencoba untuk tenang dan menenangkan Stella sambil menahan beberapa serangan yang akan mengenai gadis itu. Tampak flame muncul di tangannya begitu saja membuat Stella membulatkan matanya.

"Ta—tanganmu terbakar Tsuna!"

"T—tidak tanganku tidak terbakar, kumohon Stella-nee—kami janji akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya setelah ini!" Tsuna bergerak cepat dengan bantuan flamenya dan menghajar beberapa orang yang ada di depan mereka, begitu juga dengan Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

Stella tampak hanya mampu terdiam dan mematung sempurna melihat keadaan kacau di sekelilingnya. Selama ini, dibalik kamera—semuanya hanyalah efek dan juga scenario. Siapa yang sangka kalau semua itu benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

"Aku pasti bermimpi buruk…"

Seolah tidak ada tenaga, kakinya terasa lemas dan terduduk begitu saja. Semua yang ada di depannya terlalu tidak masuk akal—otaknya seperti dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih keras agar mencerna semua yang ada di depannya.

"STELLA, AWAS!" suara Giotto tampaknya membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya melihat sebuah pisau tampak melayang dekat sekali dengannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar dan ia terlalu shock untuk merespon.

"STELLA!"

Menutup matanya, namun tidak ada sama sekali rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Membuka matanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, mata hijaunya tampak menatap pada rambut platinum yang berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Alaude!"

"Dan markas sangat kacau hanya kutinggal sebentar?" pemuda itu tampak dengan segera melepaskan pegangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, "yang benar saja…"

'_Apa lagi sekarang…'_

"Kyouya bagian sana sudah kau bereskan?" menoleh pada pintu satu-satunya yang menghubungkan dengan aula tempat mereka berada, pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna biru pucat itu hanya datang dengan sepasang tonfa yang berlumuran darah disana.

"Herbivore lemah…"

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa menghadapi mereka dengan cepat, biar aku yang membereskannya—" menatap pada Giotto dan yang lainnya—yang hanya terkejut melihat bagaimana kedua saudara itu tampak cepat menyelesaikan semua orang disana.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berfikir apa—"

…

Semua yang ada disana tampak sudah dibereskan—terima kasih untuk dua bala bantuan yang kekuatannya bahkan melebihi seribu bala bantuan itu. Kini, yang ada hanyalah sisa kekacauan dan juga kehancuran dimana-mana.

"Selesai juga—" Ugetsu yang pertama kali memecah keheningan dan menatap kearah Stella yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak tidak menatap kearah mereka sama sekali, "—Stella-dono…?"

G yang melihat kondisi adik perempuannya itu hanya diam namun berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Apalagi hal yang tidak kuketahui selama 5 tahun ini? Kau sudah menikah? Atau mungkin Hayato sudah memiliki kekasih?" tertawa pelan dan datar, terlihat dan terdengar jelas dipaksakan. Semua rahasia itu benar-benar sudah membuat akal sehatnya hampir hilang.

"Stella…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kalian bekerja dengan Vongola?! Sejak kapan kalian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mafia?!"

"Sebenarnya—bukan hanya bekerja," Giotto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "aku adalah orang yang mendirikan kelompok ini. Dan G serta yang lainnya adalah guardianku…"

…

"_Vongola dibangun sejak 5 tahun lalu dan berkembang pesat menjadi sebuah kelompok mafia yang kuat—"_

"Aku benar-benar bodoh—kenapa selama 5 tahun ini aku tidak menyadarinya?" mendengus pelan dan kembali menatap pada lantai, "fikiranku benar-benar sudah teralihkan pada pekerjaan…"

Berdiri walaupun sedikit tertatih, Stella masih menundukkan kepala dan tidak sama sekali menatap G maupun yang lainnya. Berjalan sedikit saat ia merasakan kakinya yang tampak sakit karena terkilir saat berlari tadi.

"Stella, kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak perlu membantuku—" menepis tangan G yang akan menahannya, berjalan sedikit pincang keluar dari aula tempat mereka berada tadi, "—biarkan aku sendirian dulu."

…

"Dan saat aku sadar waktu benar-benar sudah berlalu—" Stella yang pada awalnya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dan mengembalikan akal sehatnya kini tampak berjalan di koridor mansion Vongola sendirian. Sementara langit sudah tampak menjadi orange menandakan hari sudah sore.

"Lima tahun—waktu benar-benar sudah membuat semuanya berubah eh, dulu sepertinya G, Hayato, dan Giotto benar-benar membenci mafia," menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pembatas beranda, "dan sekarang—mereka adalah anggota mafia terbesar di Italia. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka adalah pendirinya."

…

Tanpa ia sadari, saat itu sebuah tangan tampak mengulurkan sesuatu kearahnya. Sebuah minuman kaleng yang tampak hangat saat itu—menoleh pada pemberi minuman itu untuk menemukan pemuda berambut platinum yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Ah kau—terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," menatap pada minuman kaleng di depannya sebelum menerimanya dengan senang hati, "terima kasih."

"Giotto menyuruhku menemanimu—" tidak menatap Stella dan membuka minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu," membuka botol minuman itu dan meminumnya sedikit, "aku memang hidup dalam banyak kebohongan. Semua cerita yang kubuat, film yang kulihat langsung dari belakang layar—semua itu tidak nyata."

Meletakkan kaleng minuman itu dan kembali bercerita.

"Kukira—aku akan kembali pada dunia nyata saat aku berkumpul bersama dengan kedua saudaraku, kau tahu—hidup normal layaknya keluarga biasa," tertawa dan kembali meminum minumannya, "tetapi ternyata keluargakupun hidup dalam kebohongan yang ditutupi hanya padaku."

Alaude tampak akan meminum minuman itu sebelum Stella merebutnya dan meminum minuman itu hingga habis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan fikirannya!"

"Ia hanya ingin kau tidak terlibat di dalam dunia ini—" Alaude tampak melihat botol minuman yang ada di perbatasan itu dan menyadari kalau itu adalah sake manis. Meremukkan botol minuman itu hingga hancur sebelum membuatnya.

Ia benar-benar benci berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mabuk—apalagi perempuan.

"Apa gunanya keluarga kalau hanya diisi dengan kebohongan? Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada mereka berdua—ah mungkin sekali dua kali, dan setelah itu aku akan mengakui kebohongan itu," mencoba untuk duduk di kursi terdekat yang ada di sana dan merebahkan dirinya, "aku sudah bosan dengan kebohongan yang kuhadapi. Aku hanya ingin mereka—berkata jujur padaku…"

…

"Namamu Alaude bukan?" tertawa seperti orang mabuk biasanya, Stella hanya menghela nafas saja, "kau mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama 5 tahun ini?"

"Merepotkan—" memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau aku mengetahui kebenarannya—aku tidak akan marah lagi pada mereka berdua," kepalanya tampak perlahan bergoyang dan bersandar pada lengan Alaude yang berdiri di sampingnya, "aku akan menerima mereka apa adanya…"

.

.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dibohongi lagi…"

…

Kepalanya sakit, benar-benar membuatnya mual dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Mengerjapkan matanya saat ia bisa menggerakkan bola matanya, menatap pada sekelilingnya untuk menemukan dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan beberapa orang yang tampak memindahkan sesuatu.

Tunggu—

Dengan segera ia bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar aneki?" Hayato tampak masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil membawa sebuah kardus. Oke, tempat itu benar-benar penuh dengan kardus sekarang.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Dan kenapa—"

"Alaude membawamu yang mabuk karena diberi sake manis olehnya, dan kau tertidur selama 2 hari lamanya," kali ini G yang datang sambil membawa kardus lainnya dibantu oleh Ugetsu. Kardus sudah diletakkan, sekarang ia terdiam sebelum menatap pada Stella.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Alaude—mungkin memang seharusnya aku mengatakan semuanya padamu," Stella menyerengitkan dahi dan menatap G yang menatapnya serius, "aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama 5 tahun ini…"

…

Diam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun—

Gadis itu menatap mata merah milik kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi, benar kalau kau—Giotto mendirikan kelompok mafia? Bahkan melibatkan Tsuna dan juga Hayato?!" nadanya benar-benar meninggi, tidak percaya apapun yang dikatakan oleh G saat itu. Yang benar saja, lima tahun yang lalu itu berarti Tsuna dan juga Hayato masih berusia 15 tahun.

"Kami terpaksa melakukan ini Stella—Sicilly benar-benar tidak terkendali, kalau kami tidak melakukan ini—akan lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang menjadi korban dari para kelompok mafia lainnya," G menghela nafas dan tidak bisa menyalahkan saat gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan, "tetapi percayalah kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan orang-orang lain seperti yang dilakukan kelompok mafia lainnya…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau membohongiku selama 5 tahun lamanya—"

"Stella…"

…

"Aku hanya bercanda—" tersenyum dan memeluk lengan G dengan erat, "—syukurlah kalau kau mau jujur padaku G."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat di dalamnya karena kau akan dalam bahaya bodoh—" hela nafas dan menepuk kepala gadis itu yang melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Usiaku 25 tahun G, dan walaupun kau tidak ingin aku terlibat di dalamnya, sepertinya aku harus—" tertawa dan membuat G tampak mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "—kau mau membantuku apapun itu bukan?"

…

"Kau mau membantuku bukan—kalau aku berhasil membuat artikel ini tentu saja akan membuat karierku semakin meningkat," Stella tersenyum dan melihat Giotto serta yang lainnya yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "lagipula kalian masih berhutang padaku karena berbohong mengenai pekerjaan kalian."

"Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengikuti kami? Maksudku—kelompok mafia, sebaik apapun mereka tetap tidak akan terhindar dari bahaya," Giotto menatap cemas kearah Stella yang tampak mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, lagipula hanya sampai tugasku selesai aku akan kembali ke apartment yang kalian berikan padaku—"

"Tidak bisa, mereka sudah tahu tentangmu dan kalau kau tidak berada disini kau akan dalam bahaya," senyumannya tampak membeku sebelum menatap kearah G yang menatapnya balik, "ya—kau akan tinggal disini."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau kau mau—"

"Tentu saja," memeluk G yang ada di sampingnya dengan erat sambil tertawa senang, "tidak ada yang aku inginkan selain tinggal bersama dengan kalian berdua!"

"Senang kau bisa kembali."

…

Vongola dibangun lima tahun yang lalu dengan pendiri bernama Taru Giotto Sawada berusia 30 tahun. Ia mendirikan Vongola bersama dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Cozart Shimon saat berusia 25 tahun. Memiliki tujuh anak buah_

"Bukan anak buah—guardian aneki," Stella menatap Hayato yang kali ini menjaganya dan membantunya membuat artikel tentang Vongola.

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Vongola memiliki anak buah lebih dari 100—untuk guardian hanya ada 6, untuk masa Giotto-san tentunya," Hayato duduk di sampingnya sambil mengenakan kacamata dan membaca beberapa laporan yang sengaja di bawa kemari.

"Masa Giotto-san?"

"Tsuna-sama membantu Giotto-san untuk mengatur Vongola saat usia kami 18 tahun, bisa dibilang dia adalah pemimpin Vongola kedua dan kami sebagai guardiannya—ia memiliki 7 guardian dengan tambahan satu guardian mistnya—Rokudo Nagi." Mengangguk-angguk mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan.

…

"Ada apa aneki?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku menulisnya? Yah—kau tahu, privasi dari Vongola sendiri," Hayato menatap pada Stella sebelum tertawa, "Hei ada apa?!"

"Tenang saja, Tsuna-sama memang tidak begitu dikenal di Sicilly karena kami biasanya mengurusi markas Vongola yang berada di Jepang."

"Jepang?! Bahkan kalian melebarkan sayap di tempat sarang Yakuza?!"

"Tidak semua Yakuza jahat, dan kita harus melindungi kota tempat kelahiran kita bukan," Stella terdiam sebelum tersenyum dan mengusap kepala pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu, "hentikan aneki, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Begitulah, mungkin minggu depan—Tsuna-sama benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan yang ada disana," Hayato mengangkat bahu dan membuka-buka kembali laporan yang ada di tangannya.

…

"Melelahkan adalah saat kau harus tetap bekerja saat masa cutimu—" menghela nafas dan malam hari tampak gadis itu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Yah, karena ia tidak bisa menemukan rasa yang cocok untuk ia minum kecuali ia membuat sendiri, pada akhirnya ia menyerah untuk meminta seseorang membuatkan minuman untuknya.

Kantung mata dan juga rambut yang berantakan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang benar-benar selalu tercermin di wajah gadis itu. Yah, sebagai wanita yang lebih mementingkan karier dan juga pendidikan—penampilan adalah hal dengan nomor dibawah 5.

"Mafia—" meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya, menatap pada sekelilingnya dimana malam itu sepi dan hanya ada dirinya, "—cerita mafia benar-benar sudah biasa, apakah aku tidak bisa menambahkan sesuatu yang menarik ya…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini herbivore—" suara itu tampak membuat Stella menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut platinum itu sedang berjalan kearahnya—atau lebih tepatnya kearah mesin pembuat kopi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Membuat kopi?"

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya," menuangkan kopi yang ada di mesin pembuat kopi—yang tentu saja buatan Stella dan membuat yang baru.

"Kau sendiri? Memiliki jabatan yang tinggi di Vongola, tuan Cloud Guardian yang terhormat membuat sendiri kopinya?" menatap tajam kearah Stella yang tampak sedikit tersentak dengan tatapan itu, "dan kenapa kau tidak meminum yang kubuat saja?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan buatan seseorang…"

"Oh, sama sepertiku—bagaimana kalau kau coba saja dulu?" mengulurkan cangkir yang ada di tangannya kearah Alaude, menunggu uluran tangan balasannya walaupun tidak ada balasan itu.

"Tidak—"

"Hei, aku sangat yakin dengan kopi buatanku!"

"Aku tidak pernah suka dengan kopi buatan siapapun selain buatanku—" masih mencoba untuk membuat kopi di mesin itu.

"Begitupun denganku, mungkin saja selera kita sama bukan?"

"Tidak akan—" Stella menatap Alaude dengan dahi yang berkerut sebelum mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Ya sudah, tetapi mencicipi sedikit tidak masalah bukan—" membawa cangkir berisi kopi dan juga teko disana—menuangkannya pada satu gelas di dekat Alaude dan membawanya begitu saja sisanya yang ada di teko untuk ia bawa ke kamarnya, "—oh, besok aku akan mewawancaraimu untuk artikelku. Giotto-san mengatakan kau ada waktu besok."

…

Dan keheningan tercipta saat Stella beranjak dan berjalan begitu saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Alaude yang diam sendirian disana hanya menatap pada cangkir berisi kopi buatan Stella sebelum tangannya bergerak dan mengambil cangkir itu untuk diminum.

.

.

"Enak—"

…

"Wow, jadi—sebelum kau bergabung dengan Vongola kau itu—seperti agen rahasia?" seperti seorang reporter yang mewawancarai seseorang—Stella mencatat semua yang ia dengar dari Alaude yang hanya mengerjakan laporannya.

"Aku tidak bergabung dengan Vongola—"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hanya menjadi pajangan saja?"

"Ia membebaskanku untuk melakukan apa yang kumau—hanya itu yang membuatku berada disini membantunya," Stella menuliskan apa yang harus dituliskan olehnya.

"Seperti langit, yang membebaskan awannya untuk bergerak kemanapun bukan—"

"Kau, tidak akan menuliskan perkataanku tadi bukan?" Stella menatap Alaude dengan tatapan bingung, perkataan—membantu Giotto-kah?

"Tentang membantu Giotto? Mungkin—kau tahu, Vongola sangat terkenal di Russia selain Giotto—yang memakai nama Jepangnya Ieyasu—kau adalah urutan kedua dari target para wanita," menunjuk Alaude dengan pulpennya, "yah, sifat dinginmu, tampangmu yang entah sungguh seperti itu atau kau yang memang sok cool."

Tatapan tajam kearah Stella—strike one.

"Itu semua benar-benar seperti magnet bagi para wanita itu."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita—" mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi.

"Jadi kau suka dengan pria?!"

Strike two.

"Aku masih normal…"

"Aku hanya bercanda—" Stella membenahi kacamata dan juga ikatan rambutnya yang masih berantakan, "—ah, dan kudengar kau sama seperti kakakku—workaholic. Tetapi khusus untuk misi diluar. Dan kau serta Spade—adalah penyebab pertama dari laporan tagihan yang diterima oleh Vongola?"

"Karena dia tidak berhenti untuk menggangguku."

"Lalu, sekarang kau sedang mencoba untuk membuat sebuah agen internal, dibawah kekuasaan Vongola—" melihat catatan yang ia terima dari G dan juga Hayato, "_Consulenza Esterna della Famiglia_?"

"Giotto yang menyuruhku."

"Dan kenapa?"

…

"Itu adalah masalah internal—kau disini bukan karena kau adalah anggota Vongola." Terdiam dan membeku, semua yang Stella lakukan benar-benar terhenti saat mendengar perkataan dari Alaude.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya terang-terangan. Kau menjalankan tugasmu, dan aku menjalankan tugasku—" hanya 'hn' yang menjadi jawaban. Stella menyenderkan punggungnya dan memikirkan sesuatu, "—Agen rahasia dan mafia. Cerita yang menarik—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Oh aku tidak membicarakan tentangmu dan juga Giotto-san, aku sedang mencoba untuk membuat naskah novelku. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu—"

"Kalau kau memang selesai, keluar dan jangan ganggu aku—" menatap tajam Stella yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebelum gadis itu berdiri begitu saja dari sofa.

"Sinis pada perempuan—aku akan menambahkan itu pada artikel tentangmu."

Strike Tiga. Out.

"Keluar dari sini—atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Dan hentai!" berlari dengan cepat menuju keluar dan menutup pintu itu begitu saja.

…

"Kau belum bisa memecahkannya?"

"Aku bisa memakai otakku untuk menganalisa sesuatu, aku bisa membuat sebuah perencanaan—namun melakukan hacking itu diluar kemampuanku Giotto—" Stella yang baru saja datang dari ruangan Alaude tampak mendengar percakapan dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Memutar otak—" Giotto menghela nafas dan membiarkan Stella yang akan mendekati mereka berhenti di samping G dan melihat apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan, "—data Vongola benar-benar dibuat kacau karena hacking yang dilakukan oleh—seseorang."

"Dan apakah kakakku yang jenius ini tidak bisa menghilangkan wall yang dibuat?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan pemrograman dan hanya suka dengan apa yang ada di dunia nyata." Stella berjalan dan mencoba untuk mengambil alih komputer itu.

"Itu artinya kau jadi _useless _untuk hal ini tuan tangan kananku—" Giotto tertawa dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam khusus dari G untuknya.

"Selesai—" Giotto dan G menatap pada layar komputer saat satu kata itu keluar dari mulut gadis yang ada di depan mereka, "kau lebih suka pada dunia nyata, dan aku suka pada dunia yang tidak nyata."

Memutar layar komputer dan menunjukkan barisan angka yang membentuk sebuah lambang yang terlihat seperti emblem sebuah famiglia.

"Oke, sepertinya kau sedikit berguna disini Stella—" menatap kearah G dengan tatapan kesal, tetapi langsung mengarah pada lambang yang ada di depannya.

"Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatasi masalah seperti ini—" membuka data-data yang dikunci oleh musuh yang berada di dunia maya itu, menemukan beberapa list yang berisi data orang-orang.

…

"Kenapa ada namaku disini?" mengerutkan alisnya, melihat dari atas sampai bawah apa saja yang bisa ia temukan dari data tentang dirinya. Dan tahu apa—semuanya sangat akurat bahkan hampir 100%. Iya, hampir—bahkan ada—

"Kau bahkan tahu tiga ukuran yang kumiliki?! Kalian mafia atau stalker?!"

"Hei, kami harus mendapatkan semua informasi tentang siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kehidupan kami walaupun mereka bukan berasal dari mafia—" G tampak berkacak pinggang dan menatap Stella yang tampak kesal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Siapa yang mencari semua informasi ini?"

"Alaude."

…To be Continue…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**Scenario of My Life

**Genre :**Romance / Family

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Slight Giotto x OC & G. x OC

**Warning :**OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**Chapter 3, Daily Life**

"Ternyata tidak salah aku mengataimu HENTAI!" Stella membuka pintu dan tampak membentak Alaude dengan wajah yang memerah. Bagaimana bisa pria yang tidak ia kenal bisa mengetahui dengan tepat 3 ukurannya yang bahkan kedua saudaranya tidak tahu—kalau saja tidak ada catatan itu.

"Apa masalahmu herbivore—"

"Darimana kau dapatkan 3 ukuranku itu tuan Cloud Guardian yang terhormat?" dengan nada sarkasis dan senyuman yang cukup dihiasi oleh empat persimpangan yang berkedut di kepalanya.

"Apakah itu penting untukmu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau fikir kau siapa sampai mengetahui hal yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh G dan juga Hayato—" tampak kesal dan menatap Alaude yang hanya menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lacinya, "—apa yang…"

"Kau mau kuhukum sampai mati herbivore—" borgol yang sepertinya menjadi benda yang Alaude ambil tadi, membuat wajah Stella mendadak pucat pasi. Saat Alaude mencoba untuk berjalan kearahnya, tentu saja Stella bergerak mundur dengan segera sebelum Alaude mengayunkan borgolnya kearah Stella.

Menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang ternyata tidak terasa sama sekali. Membuka mata dan menemukan G yang tampak menahan borgol itu.

"G!"

"Ya—kau tidak ingat perkataan Giotto tentang 'tidak menyerang seseorang yang tidak bisa bertarung?' apalagi kalau kau menyerang adikku—" empat persimpangan tampak berkedut dan tangan yang menahan serangan Alaude tampak bergetar.

"Ia mengganggu pekerjaanku, kalau kau tidak ingin ia kuserang bagaimana kalau kau yang meladeniku?" Alaude menatap G yang tampak menatapnya tajam sebelum menyeringai.

"Boleh saja—"

"Kalian berdua mau kubekukan?" suara Giotto tampak terdengar dari belakang Stella dan tentu saja sosok Giotto terlihat dengan flame di dahi dan tangan seperti saat ia bertarung tadi. Sifatnya sedikit terlihat dingin dan menatap G serta Alaude.

"Kalau sampai kalian menambah kerusakan di mansion, aku akan pastikan kalian yang membayar semuanya!"

"Tetapi Giotto, kepala mayones ini hampir saja melukai Stella dan tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam—" G menunjuk kearah Alaude dengan mengatainya kepala mayones. Yah, warna rambutnya memang mirip sih.

"Ia—" menunjuk kearah Stella, "—mengganggu pekerjaanku, aku tidak suka."

"Alaude tidak boleh menyerang Stella—itu juga salahmu yang entah bagaimana mendapatkan 3 ukuran dari Stella tanpa diketahui olehnya," Giotto mencoba untuk menengahi permasalahan mereka bertiga.

'_Walaupun ia akan bertanya aku tidak akan menjawab—'_ Stella _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan dari Giotto tentang mendapatkan informasi 3 ukurannya tanpa ketahuan olehnya.

"Dan G, jangan terpancing emosi hanya karena ditantang oleh Alaude—kalian berdua sama saja dengan adik kalian—" menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya. Menatap pada Stella yang masih cengo dengan pembicaraan mereka, "—kau tidak apa-apa Stella?"

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri—" hela nafas, memijat dahinya.

"Lalu, bukankah data itu masih tertutup karena virus yang diberikan oleh para Herbivore pengecut yang tidak mau identitasnya itu terbongkar?" Alaude menatap Giotto—mengetahui kalau data itu terkunci dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Stella mengatakan hal seolah data itu sudah terbuka.

Dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya…

"Sudah kubuka—kakakku tidak bisa diandalkan karena hanya menyukai hal-hal yang bersifat nyata," Stella menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. G hanya menatap tajam kearahnya—tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena apa yang dikatakan Stella memang benar.

"Oh ya—sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Empat belas Maret—" G tampak melihat jam tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Stella. Suasana hening sebelum G melihat wajah Stella yang tampak pucat pasi—sudah satu minggu ia berada di mansion Vongola, itu artinya ia sudah selesai masa cuti.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan artikelku!"

BLAM!

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, saat gadis berambut merah itu masih berkutat di depan komputer di ruangannya. Ia bukan orang yang senang menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—namun ia sangat membenci yang namanya waktu tenggak.

"Sedikit lagi—" merenggangkan tangannya dan menatap jam yang ada di samping laptopnya—melepaskan kacamata yang ia gunakan, tampak sangat mengantuk dan kacau, "—kopi di malam hari…"

…

Membuka pintu dan berjalan kearah luar ruangan—mengelilingi koridor, tidak bertemu siapapun di koridor itu. Tentu saja, jam satu pagi bukanlah waktu yang normal untuk seseorang berada dalam alam sadar mereka. Tetapi Stella masih melihat beberapa anak buah Vongola yang berjaga di luar mansion.

"Ini ruangan G—" berjalan dan membuka pintu perlahan agar sang pemilik kamar tidak terbangun. Mengintip sejenak, mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada di ruangan itu. Bagaimanapun di mansion ini ruangan kamar dan juga ruangan kerja dijadikan satu.

Baru saja akan masuk lebih dalam, tiba-tiba daun pintu terbuka lebih lebar.

"Stella?" suara itu membuat gadis itu mendongak ke atas, melihat G yang tampak mengenakan kemeja putihnya tidak lupa dengan kacamata bacanya. Melihat bagaimana Hayato dan juga G yang harus memakai kacamata saat membaca, ia jadi seenaknya menyimpulkan kalau rabun itu keturunan.

"G—kau belum tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, kau sendiri? Ini sudah malam dan cuaca cukup dingin—" Stella bisa melihat kalau G tampak kelelahan dan hanya tinggal menunggu pekerjaannya selesai dan ia akan tumbang. Iya, walaupun sudah lelah G tidak akan mungkin berhenti bekerja sampai selesai.

"Russia lebih dingin daripada Italia—" tertawa, tentu saja—bahkan suhu musim panasnya saja hanya 15 derajat disana. Kalau hanya dingin seperti ini tentu saja ia tidak akan merasakan dingin, "—ingin kopi?"

"Kopimu yang terbaik—buatkan aku satu teko," menepuk kepala Stella dan tersenyum.

"Kubuatkan teh susu saja—kau sudah terlalu banyak kafein dari rokokmu," berbalik dan membelakangi G tanpa memperdulikan pujian dari kakaknya itu tentang kopinya.

"Hei!"

…

Membuat teh, menuangkan susu, lalu membuat kopi untuknya—di dapur yang luas dan cukup sepi itu tampak gadis berambut merah sedang sibuk membuat minuman untuknya dan juga untuk kakaknya.

'_Kalau aku menambahkan cerita romance pada cerita tentang mafia, sebaiknya kuletakkan dimana pemeran wanitanya—'_ tampaknya masih memikirkan pekerjaan, tidak sadar dengan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kalau pekerjaanmu hanya melamun, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu herbivore—"

"AAAH!" berbalik dan menatap pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Alaude yang tampaknya bertemu lagi dengannya di dapur, "apakah kau bisa datang tanpa mengagetkanku?!"

"Kau yang tidak waspada—melamun sesuatu hingga tidak memperhatikan sekeliling," pedang imajiner tampak menghujam punggungnya, "kalau kau tidak waspada disini, kau akan celaka sendiri…"

"Aku mengerti—" berdecak kesal.

"Jangan samakan apa yang ada di bukumu dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini—walaupun kau membuat cerita tentang detektif atau sejenisnya, itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata—" berjalan menjauhi Stella dan keluar dari dapur itu.

"Aku tahu, tidak perlu kau katakan!" menjulurkan lidahnya dan berbalik kembali sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa Alaude tahu aku membuat novel? Dan sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan di—" akan mengambil teko yang ada di depannya, menyadari kalau teko berisi kopinya kini menghilang tanpa bekas.

…

"ALAUDE!" sementara suara teriakan menggema di dapur itu, sang pencuri ulung dari kopi itu tampak sudah berada di perlajanan menuju ke ruangannya kembali sambil membawa teko kopi itu.

…

"Alaude datang dan mengambil teko berisi minuman kopimu?" G tampak menatap Stella yang kembali dengan teh susu dan juga kopi baru lagi—serta laptop miliknya. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara membawanya, yang pasti ia seperti orang yang ingin pindahan.

"Aku membuat kopi itu tidak sebentar, dan ia main ambil saja tanpa mengatakan apapun—" tampak kesal dan membuka laptopnya untuk tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya. G duduk di sofa dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Stella sambil melihat artikel yang dibuat.

"Tetapi Alaude jarang meminum kopi selain yang ia buat—yah tidak bisa menyalahkan kalau kopimu memang enak," mengambil gelas Stella yang sudah terisi penuh oleh kopi, meminumnya dengan cepat.

"HEI!"

"Walaupun teh susumu enak, tetapi lebih enak kopimu—" mengulurkan gelasnya kearah Stella, "—tambah lagi."

"Kalau kau minum kopi terus kau tidak akan tidur!" tampak kesal melihat kakaknya yang hanya melihat laporan saja tanpa mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Stella. Merasa tidak akan menang bertengkar dengan G, membuatnya menghela nafas dan kembali pada artikel yang ia buat.

"Kau hanya membuat artikel tentang Vongola—kenapa sepertinya susah sekali?"

"Walaupun ini adalah artikel, aku tidak mau sama sekali membuat sesuatu yang akan menyinggung orang yang membaca—" tatapannya tampak berubah serius saat kacamata ia pakai saat itu, "—terutama orang-orang yang kutulis artikelnya."

"Seperti biasa—kau selalu ingin yang sempurna."

"Sebenarnya, kalau aku salah menulis tentang kalian, bisa-bisa fans kalian akan memburuku—" tampak kesal namun rautnya tetap datar. G yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa datar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, memangnya siapa yang suka dengan orang-orang mafia seperti kami," menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, G tampak merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Walaupun mereka tidak tahu nama kalian—tetapi mereka sering menceritakan tentang Vongola Primo-lah, tuan tangan kanan lah, para guardian yang hot itulah—" mengangkat bahu, "—aku tidak pernah tertarik melihat itu. Tetapi, tahu kalau salah satu dari yang dibicarakan adalah kau, Hayato, Giotto, dan Tsuna—aku tidak heran kalau mereka tergila-gila."

"Aku benci perempuan—"

"Aku adalah perempuan—kau fikir aku ini laki-laki?!" memukul kepala belakang G cukup kuat, membuat yang bersangkutan menggerutu pelan.

"Kau berbeda—bagaimana bisa seorang kakak membenci adiknya bukan?" mata hijaunya membulat saat mendengar itu sebelum tertawa dan memeluk G.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu apapun yang terjadi—"

…

Suara kertas-kertas yang dibuka satu per satu terdengar di sebuah bangunan yang menjulang cukup tinggi di tengah kota Sicilly.

"Wow—aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan menyelesaikan secepat ini—" pemuda berambut putih cukup panjang bermata abu-abu itu tampak terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang didapatkan oleh salah satu wartawannya, "—dan ini, sempurna."

"Kau terlalu memuji Ren-san," Stella tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Pemuda di depannya ini adalah pemilik dari salah satu majalah di Italia yang cukup besar. Walaupun ia adalah orang Jepang, tetapi pemuda itu sudah berada di Italia sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Sungguh, terutama pada artikel Storm Guardian dan juga adiknya—kau menulis seolah kau sangat mengenal mereka," Stella hanya memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang ia yang merupakan bagian dari Vongola karena storm guardian dan adiknya adalah saudara kandungnya.

"Hanya perasaan anda, kalau begitu—aku sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lagi."

"Buku novelmu—ceritanya tentang apa setelah ini?" Ren meletakkan kertas artikel milik Stella itu dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin tentang mafia—tetapi aku masih belum yakin."

"Kau benar-benar terinspirasi dengan artikel ini bukan? Dan bagaimana dengan pelatihan hackingmu?" walaupun Stella bisa memecahkan kode yang ada di komputer Vongola saat itu, ia masih dalam tahap belajar.

"Itu rahasia Ren-san, tetapi sensei banyak mengajariku dan sudah masuk tahap lanjutan," berbisik sejenak, membuat pemuda itu tampak tertawa.

"Berusahalah~"

…

"Stella!" keluar dari ruangan Ren, gadis berusia 24 tahun itu sudah diterjang oleh seseorang. Membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan gadis itu mencoba untuk mendorong sedikit pelaku pendorongannya itu.

"Rhea—bisakah kau tidak mendorongku seperti itu?"

"Aku cemas, kau disuruh untuk membawa artikel tentang mafia—itukan berbahaya, walaupun yang kudengar mereka itu tampan semua tetapi tetap saja—" menghentikan pembicaraan dari temannya itu dengan menutup mulutnya. Gadis lain berusia sama dengannya, memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak terluka sama sekali—" walaupun mentalnya benar-benar dijatuhkan karena perbuatan Alaude dari penolakan kopinya pada awal, lalu pengetahuan aneh Alaude tentang tiga ukuran dari dirinya, dan juga pencurian kopi yang awalnya ia tolak, "—'walaupun kudengar?' memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat foto papparazi dari semua wartawan wanita?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka melihat pria-pria tidak kasat mata di layar komputer—"

"Kau harus menghentikan addictmu itu dengan pria-pria tidak nyata yang ada di anime atau apapun itu—" tampak sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya itu.

Rhea Voldanski, sahabat dari Stella yang bersahabat sejak berada di Russia. Sebutan lain yang bisa menjelaskan gadis berambut pirang dengan mata senada itu adalah—otaku. Walaupun usianya benar-benar tidak pantas untuk itu, tetapi tetap saja hobi seseorang tidak bisa dihalangi bukan.

"Biar saja—ini sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?"

"Hm—boleh saja, lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai—" melihat jam tangannya dan menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, "—ayo!"

…

"Aku ingin memakan makanan buatanmu—" meminum jus yang ada di depannya, Rhea dan juga Stella sekarang tampak berada di sebuah café, duduk di luar bangunan café tepatnya di meja yang memang disiapkan oleh pemilik café.

"Nanti saja, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuatkanmu sekarang…"

"Aku hanya ditemani oleh Ryo-kun saat kau tidak ada—" mengembungkan pipinya, 'Ryo-kun' atau sebutan untuk notebook milik Rhea. Tentu saja Stella tahu tentang hal itu dan hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Stella?" suara yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah crimson di depannya.

"Yo G!"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat adiknya, menatap mata hijau dari Stella saat itu.

"Begitulah, ini juga berkat kalian—" G tampak hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala adiknya. Menoleh saat melihat Rhea yang hanya terdiam melihat kedua pasangan itu di depannya.

"Ah, ini adalah sahabatku saat di Russia—namanya adalah Rhea!" menarik bahu Rhea dan memperkenalkan diri pada G saat itu.

"Oh, namaku adalah G dan—aku adalah kakak dari Stella, perhatikan dia kalau aku tidak ada ya, salam kenal," tampak tertawa pelan, masih terdiam Rhea hanya mengangguk cepat tampak panik walaupun hanya menatap G.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Oh sial—Giotto akan kabur kalau satu menit saja aku lupa membelikan kue untuknya agar tidak keluar dari ruangan—" melihat jam tangan dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Memegang kepala belakang Stella dan mendorongnya untuk mengecup dahi, dengan segera ia berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kue?" Stella tampak _sweatdrop _mendengarnya, "sudahlah, lupakan saja kakakku—Rhea?" mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari kakaknya. Ditambah dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, "panggilan pada Rhea~"

"E—eh, uhm iya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" mengangguk cepat, masih tampak memerah wajah Rhea saat itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau punya kakak?!" heboh sendiri dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya tadi, berdiri dari tempatnya dan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Stella.

"O—Oh, aku belum menceritakannya padamu? Begitulah, ia adalah G kakakku—masih ada Hayato adikku, tetapi ia kembali ke Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?"

…

"Tidak apa-apa, wajahku jadi panas hanya karena melihatnya—bahkan melihat foto-foto di Ryo-kun saja sampai seperti ini—" menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Stella melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang tampak aneh.

"Kau suka pada kakakku?"

DEG!

"Ap—t—tidak-tidak, aku tidak mungkin suka—aku hanya suka Ryo-kun dan juga," Stella tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu yang salah tingkat hanya karena satu pertanyaan itu. Sudah dipastikan bukan, kalau sahabatnya itu menyukai kakaknya, "a—aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya Stella!"

Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Stella—benar-benar jadi salah tingkah.

"A—aku mengerti, aku mengerti—jangan gugup seperti itu Rhea…"

"Ba—baiklah, aku akan tenang—" mengatur nafas dan Stella hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu tampaknya memang benar menyukai kakaknya. Ia tidak masalah, toh ia sudah mengenal lama sahabatnya dan ia tahu kalau sahabatnya adalah gadis yang baik walaupun sedikit aneh.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu lebih jauh pada kakakku kalau kau mau—" semburan juice yang sedang diminum oleh Rhea—untuk menenangkan—lah, yang didapatkan oleh Stella, "—Rhea…"

"Ma—maafkan aku!"

…

"Millefiore—" Giotto tampak berada di ruangannya, membaca laporan yang bertumpuk itu dan tampak sangat serius dengan salah satu dokumen tentang sebuah famiglia, "mereka adalah pemilik mare-ring, dan kalau sampai mereka mendapatkan cincin Vongola dan juga Pacifier—"

"Halo Giotto~" suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari ruangan Giotto. Mendengar suara yang khas itu membuat Giotto lemas seketika. Sekali ketukan lagi sebelum Giotto pada akhirnya menyerah untuk diam.

"Masuklah…"

Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tampak malu-malu masuk ke dalam ruangan Giotto. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Giotto pusing—

"Aku membawakanmu kopi, apakah kau tidak mau beristirahat sebentar?"

'_Aku tidak pernah suka kopi—'_ hela nafas sebelum memaksakan senyumannya, "baiklah, kau bisa menaruhnya di atas meja itu Maria…"

"Kau tidak ingin beristirahat dulu?" merangkul tangan Giotto seenaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak pekerjaanku sedang banyak Maria—" tertawa yang dipaksakan, ia tidak ingin sama sekali menyinggung perempuan di depannya ini tetapi—ia juga tidak suka dengan perempuan ini.

"Tetapi kau bisa lelah—lagipula kopi yang kubuat akan dingin kalau belum kau minum," tampak menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengembungkan pipinya, "kau benar-benar dingin—padahal ayah dan ibumu sudah menjodohkanmu denganku sejak kecil. Apakah itu sifatmu pada tunanganmu?"

'_Aku tidak pernah suka denganmu…'_ hela nafas dan memijat kepalanya. Suara ketukan seolah menjadi penyelamat Giotto kala itu.

"Yo, Giotto-san!" Stella yang baru saja kembali dari menggoda sahabatnya itu tampak masuk sambil mengangkat tangannya. Mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Maria—perempuan berambut hitam itu tampak duduk di pangkuan Giotto, "maaf mengganggu kalian—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tu—tunggu Stella, ini salah paham!"

"Ha? Siapa perempuan ini Giotto-kun? Kau tidak selingkuh dariku kan?" menoleh pada Stella yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak, itu adalah Stella adik G dan kakak dari Hayato—" Giotto tampak menghela nafas. Terkadang ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan orang tuanya yang menjodohkan dirinya dengan perempuan ini, "—bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya?"

"Oh begitukah? Yah, walaupun memang ia tidak bisa menandingiku sih," tertawa meremehkan, empat persimpangan sudah cukup terlihat jelas di wajahnya, "ah lihat sudah jam berapa ini. Maaf Giotto-kun, aku harus pergi membantu kedua orang tuaku~" mengecup pipi Giotto saat itu.

'_Pergilah sekarang—bahkan ke neraka,'_ Stella dan Giotto tampak berfikir hal yang sama saat itu. Maria tampak berjalan dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan segera.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku kemari karena dia tidak berani masuk sendirian—" Stella menunjuk kearah belakang pintu dengan telunjuknya.

"Dia?"

"Ma—maaf mengganggu primo—" seseorang dengan memakai pakaian maid mengintip dari sela pintu ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi teko yang terisi penuh dengan cokelat panas. Seorang maid dengan rambut berwarna cokelat pendek—dan kacamata tebal.

"Oh Yukihime?"

"Sejak perempuan centil itu datang sampai sekarang ia tidak berani masuk—katanya ia takut mengganggu," Stella menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "makanya aku juga masuk untuk menemaninya."

"I—inginnya memberikan cokelat hangat ini pada anda, tetapi sepertinya nona Maria sudah membuatkan minuman untuk anda," tertawa pelan, Giotto melihat teko itu, "jadi—sebaiknya saya kembalikan saja minuman ini."

Stella menatap tajam Giotto saat itu—dan sepertinya Giotto menangkap tatapan itu.

"Tidak perlu Yukihime, aku akan meminum minumanmu juga—" Yukihime yang sudah akan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu berhenti dan menoleh pada Giotto, "—aku juga tidak terlalu suka kopi, jadi—"

"A—ah baiklah, tetapi jika anda tidak suka tidak usah dihabiskan tidak apa-apa primo," menunduk dan segera meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa yang ada di sana, "ka—kalau begitu saya permisi…"

Dengan segera pelayan itu berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Stella serta Giotto sendirian disana.

"Dia siapa?"

"Salah satu maid—aku membawanya saat berada di Jepang dan bertemu dengan Ugetsu. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu—dan aku ingin membantunya dengan memberikan pekerjaan—" Giotto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berjalan kearah sofa, "—usianya hampir sama sepertimu, mungkin hanya lebih muda satu atau dua tahun."

"Namanya?"

"Tsubaki Yukihime—" memutuskan untuk meminum kopi buatan Maria, dan tampak menjulurkan lidah karena rasa pahit itu.

"Urutan namanya seperti itu?"

"Hmhm…"

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya Yukihime?" menoleh pada Giotto yang menyingkirkan gelas dan teko berisi kopi dan mengambil cangkir yang ada di sampingnya.

"Memangnya ada masalah?" meniup sejenak untuk menghilangkan panas.

"Yukihime itu nama kecilnya—kalau di Jepang, seorang laki-laki memanggil nama perempuan dengan nama kecilnya itu kalau mereka sangat dekat," semburan cokelat panas terlihat saat itu. Giotto menatap Stella dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau masih punya darah keturunan Jepang bukan? Ugetsu-san juga orang Jepang—kau tidak pernah tanya?"

"Aku pernah memanggil Yukihime di depan Ugetsu—" menaruh tangan di dahi dan wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah, "—pantas saja saat itu Ugetsu tampak tertawa-tawa saja mendengarnya."

'_Mungkin karena tahu Tsubaki-san suka denganmu?'_

"Aku akan memanggilnya Tsubaki mulai sekarang," hela nafas dan meminum cokelat yang ada di depannya.

"Menurutku sih tidak apa-apa, lagipula ia sudah biasa kau panggil dengan Yukihime—" tertawa dan berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, "—yah, kalau kau memanggilnya Tsubaki sekarang aku pastikan kau dan dia semakin merasa canggung satu sama lain."

"Mungkin saja…" Giotto mengangguk-angguk sambil meminum cokelat buatan Tsubaki saat itu, _'enak…'_

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Alaude sedaritadi?"

"Ia mengambil misi setelah laporannya selesai, mungkin nanti malam akan kembali," Giotto menatap Stella yang mengangguk-angguk sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Membuka pintu, G ada disana akan masuk ke ruangan Giotto.

"Oh Stella, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Menjadi mak comblang~" jawab Stella santai sambil berjalan kembali melewati G yang bingung dengan perkataan Stella.

"Stella!"

"Ada apa Giotto? Ah, aku melihat tunanganmu tadi dan juga—" mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Wajah Giotto tampak sedikit memerah, "—kau tidak apa-apa Giotto?"

"Ah—tidak apa-apa!"

…

'_Boss mafia dan juga pelayannya—benar-benar bisa jadi cerita yang bagus,'_ tertawa, bahkan hingga malam hari, ia tampak masih memikirkan kejadian Yukihime dan juga Giotto. Benar-benar, bahan-bahan ceritanya sangat banyak disini.

'_Jam setengah dua belas—'_ melihat jam besar di dekat dapur, lagi-lagi ia berada di dapur sendirian sambil membuat kopi, _'sudah berapa kali Alaude mengagetkanku, sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkannya—'_

CKLEK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka pelan membuatnya waspada—bukan hanya sekedar kemungkinan Alaude yang mengagetkannya lagi, tetapi juga kalau saja yang datang bukan orang dari Vongola—alias musuh mereka.

"S—siapa?"

…

Ia berjalan, mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang ada di tempat itu sambil membawa sebuah pisau yang ia dapatkan dari dapur. Menyipitkan matanya, menemukan sosok pemuda berambut platinum yang tampak berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya.

"Alaude?" mengerutkan alisnya, tampak meletakkan pisau itu di sampingnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "kau tidak berhasil menakutiku kali ini!"

…

"Alaude?" melihat pemuda itu tampak hanya diam membuat dahinya berkerut dan ia segera mendekat untuk memeriksa pemuda itu sebelum tubuh Alaude tampak limbung dan segera ditangkap oleh Stella, "h—hei, Alaude?"

Merasakan basah di tangannya, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang membasahi tangannya, cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.

"D—darah? Hei, Alaude! Sadarlah, hei!"

…to be continue…

Hampir terlihat siapa-siapa saja yang jadi pairing siapa kan? XD

Yah, kalau tidak ada karakter menyebalkan itu (Maria) rasanya jadi bosen aja :/ masa semua berjalan mulus dan indah tanpa ada siapapun yang menghalangi ' '

BTW gambar buat cover itu gambarnya Alaude sama Stella Xp

Yak, makasih buat yang sudah review ^^ **Yuuri **iya, itu typo .w. yang benar Stella, sudah di edit ^^ makasih pemberitahuannya! **Jackfrost14 **makasih reviewnya di chapter 1 dan 2. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**Scenario of My Life

**Genre :**Romance / Family

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Slight Giotto x OC & G. x OC

**Warning :**OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**Chapter 4, Training**

"H—hei Alaude, jangan bercanda!"

Mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Alaude, tetapi yang bersangkutan tampak tidak sadarkan diri membuat Stella semakin panik. Dengan segera mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya, menekan tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_Stella, kenapa kau menghubungiku yang hanya berjarak—"_

"G, aku butuh bantuanmu—Alaude terluka di dapur, dan—dan darahnya," suaranya tampak gemetar karena suatu hal. G yang mendengar adiknya tampak panik dan juga cemas mengerti apa yang membuatnya panik.

"_Aku akan kesana, tetap jaga Alaude sampai aku kembali—"_ suara hubungan telpon yang terputus membuatnya cemas. Dengan segera mencoba untuk membalikkan tubuh Alaude dan duduk sambil memangkukan kepalanya di pangkuannya.

"Da—darahnya banyak sekali," mencoba untuk menekan luka yang ada di perut kanan Alaude, berusaha untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Alaude. Walaupun saat ini tangannya sudah kotor oleh darah Alaude, Stella tampak tidak berhenti melakukannya_, 'G…'_

…

"_G, kau dimana—" suara tangisan anak kecil tampak terdengar saat itu. Di sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang tampak dikepung oleh api, anak perempuan berambut merah pendek itu tampak menangis dengan kaki yang terjepit di salah satu balok yang ada disana, "—disini panas, aku takut…"_

"_Stella! Kau dimana, jawab aku!" suara yang ia kenal baik membuatnya berhenti menangis walaupun masih ada isakan kecil terdengar. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mendengar lagi suara yang tadi ia dengar, "Stella!"_

"_G, aku disini!" bayangan seorang anak laki-laki terlihat diantara kepungan api itu. Tampak bocah berambut merah dengan mata yang senada itu menghampiri anak perempuan itu. Tampak tersenyum lega, bocah itu akan menghampiri sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat senyumannya memudar._

"_STELLA AWAS!" anak perempuan itu menutup matanya, saat sosok pemuda itu tampak menerjangnya. Saat matanya membuka, yang ia temukan adalah sosok kakaknya yang berada di atasnya. Balok yang cukup besar terlihat menimpa mereka berdua—dan darah tampak mengotori wajah kakaknya itu membuat matanya membulat._

"_G…G!" _

…

"…la…Stella… STELLA!" satu hentakan di bahunya, matanya langsung membuka dan menatap sekelilingnya. Masih basah dengan air mata, ia menatap kakaknya yang sekarang berada di depannya bersama dengan Giotto dan juga yang lainnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"G—G," memeluk erat lengan kakaknya itu, menutup matanya erat mencoba untuk menghilangkan memori masa lalunya itu. _Itu sudah lama terjadi, aku harus melupakannya_ hanya itu yang ada di fikirannya saat itu sebelum menyadari kenapa ia ada disini.

"B—Bagaimana dengan Alaude?"

"Knuckle sudah mengatasinya—ia akan sadar sebentar lagi," G menoleh pada Knuckle yang tampak mencoba untuk menutup luka yang menyebabkan pendarahan di Alaude. Stella tampak menghela nafas lega, namun tubuhnya yang masih memeluk G tampak gemetar.

"Stella?"

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya G…" keringat dingin masih bercucuran di wajah Stella saat itu, "bahkan rasa panasnya masih bisa kurasakan kalau aku melihat darah di tanganku—" menatap Stella, G tampak menghela nafas dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu bodoh…"

"Tetapi—" pukulan pelan di kepalanya membuatnya refleks menutup matanya, "—hei!"

"Sebaiknya kita melihat keadaan Alaude dan menanyai penyebabnya, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu—" menutup sebelah matanya dan melepaskan pelukan Stella sebelum berdiri menjauhinya, "—lagipula itu sudah lama sekali, tidak perlu kau ingat lagi…"

…

'_Tetapi—bukankah luka di wajahmu itu karena aku? Setiap melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya—'_ hela nafas, memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati G dan juga yang lainnya.

…

Entah sudah berapa lama Alaude tidak sadarkan diri karena—ternyata tiga peluru menembus tubuhnya. Ajaib kalau Alaude bisa kembali sendiri, berjalan ke dapur—walaupun entah kenapa ia harus berjalan kesana—dan masih sempat sadar.

Mengerjapkan matanya, menemukan dirinya berada di ruangannya. Terdiam sejenak mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Menggerutu pelan saat mengetahui apa yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Millefiore itu—" mencoba untuk bergerak duduk sebelum menyadari seseorang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut merah dengan mata hijau itu tampak membaringkan kepalanya dengan lipatan tangan sebagai bantalnya, "—herbivore ini…"

Perlahan ia juga mengingat, setengah sadar ia berjalan kearah dapur, mendengar suara Stella sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menguasainya secara penuh. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya—memijatnya perlahan.

'_Kenapa aku malah pergi ke dapur saat itu?'_

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan G yang tampak membawa selimut ke dalam ruangan. Yah, bagaimanapun adiknya tertidur disana—ia harus memastikan kalau ia tidak masuk angin, "tidak seperti biasanya kau pulang dengan luka yang parah seperti kemarin—"

…

"Ia menungguiku sejak kemarin?" menunjuk pada Stella yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menghitung saat ia bekerja dan juga mandi serta makan—jawabannya ya," menghela nafas dan menyelimuti Stella yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini menatap kearah Alaude yang masih menatap Stella.

"Jadi, siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Millefiore—" G tidak terkejut, akhir-akhir ini keluarga mafia itu tampaknya gencar-gencarnya mengincar Vongola dan juga Arcobaleno. Mare ring bukanlah benda yang bisa diremehkan—bagaimanapun itu adalah satu benda selain Pacifier dan Vongola Ring yang bisa mengaktifkan Tri ni sette.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin Stella ada disini—tempat ini terlalu berbahaya," menghela nafas, tampak G yang menatap Stella yang tengah tertidur, "bagaimanapun Stella tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan juga kemampuan pengendalian flame."

…

"Tetapi bagus bukan—karena Millefiore sudah mengetahui data tentangnya, dan akan sangat berbahaya kalau sampai ia tidak dalam perlindungan," G menatap Alaude yang tampak menatap Stella sebelum menoleh pada G yang menatapnya curiga, "ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?"

"Hanya—sedikit aneh," jawabnya sambil berbalik akan keluar. Alaude berdiri, mencoba untuk keluar bersama dengan G saat itu, "hei, kau harusnya beristirahat!"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka terlalu banyak beristirahat—" jawab Alaude tenang sambil menatap kearah Stella dan kembali sejenak untuk menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, "aku tidak suka terlihat lemah."

"Giotto akan membekukanmu kalau tahu kau tidak istirahat bodoh—"

"Biar saja…"

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang tertutup tampak terdengar kala itu, suasana hening sejenak sebelum mata merah itu terbuka dan menunjukkan Stella yang terbangun kala itu. Ia tidak tertidur, mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya dan juga Alaude.

…

Di sebuah tempat tampak seseorang yang berada di tempat itu, meneliti beberapa macam mesin dan juga komputer disana. Ruangan tampak remang, hanya ada dia sendirian disana sebelum suara langkah terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Biasanya kau akan menghubungiku dulu," suara itu tampak berasal dari seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan pakaian jas putih seperti seorang ilmuan, "Stella?"

Berjalan lebih dalam hingga cahaya lampu menyinari, perempuan berambut merah itu tampak hanya diam dan mendekati pria itu—duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Verde-sensei—kau, bisa bertarung bukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertarung secara langsung—" memutar kursi yang diduduki, tampak menatap Stella dengan tatapan bingung, "—aku lebih suka menggunakan otakku."

…

"Aku ingin diajarkan bertarung—" menunduk, membiarkan matanya ditutupi oleh bayangan poni, "sensei selama ini selalu mengajariku tentang hacking dan sejenisnya—tetapi itu semua tidak bisa membantu banyak kakakku…"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bantu dari kakakmu yang terkenal kuat itu—" hela nafas berat dan masuk menatap Stella dengan tatapan bingung. Verde sudah mengajari Stella sejak 5 tahun yang lalu—dan sebenarnya atas permintaan dari G yang melihat talent Stella.

"Aku hanya akan merepotkannya kalau aku tidak bisa minimal menjaga diriku sendiri, kalau sampai G terluka lagi—" mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di celana yang ia pakai, tubuhnya gemetar hanya karena memikirkannya, "—aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih kuat agar tidak menyusakan G dan juga yang lainnya!"

Diam dan hening—Verde menatap Stella yang membalasnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu—tetapi, bukan dengan mengajarimu," Verde mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Stella yang mendengar itu tampak akan protes dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru, "aku akan memperkenalkan tutor yang bisa mengajarimu. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin kau akan tahan…"

"Ia bisa membuatku kuat?"

"Yah, ia memang memiliki tugas sebagai tutor—" suara sambungan yang diterima terdengar dari sebrang, "ah—Lal, aku butuh bantuanmu."

…

"_Millefiore terus saja menyerang Vongola dan juga beberapa aliansi—bahkan hingga aliansi Vongola di Jepang—_" menggunakan video call dari layar TV yang ada di Vongola, Giotto dan Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk berkomunikasi. Penyerangan Alaude tampaknya benar-benar dianggap serius oleh kedua boss Vongola ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa bukan Tsuna?"

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Giotto-nii, aku menghawatirkan Fuuta dan juga yang lainnya—Reborn tampaknya akhir-akhir ini kurang sehat,_" Tsuna menghela nafas mengingat tutornya yang seperti tidak memiliki kelemahan itu akhir-akhir ini cepat sekali sakit.

"Apakah ini behubungan dengan Millefiore?"

"_Aku bertaruh besar untuk itu—_" suasana hening tercipta dari mereka berdua. Giotto menatap Tsuna yang menatap lekat-lekat cincin yang terbagi dua antara dirinya dan juga Giotto. Tatapannya menunjukkan perasaan takut dan juga cemas saat melihatnya.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Giotto-nii, apakah kau percaya apapun yang kulakukan nanti adalah untuk kebaikan kita semua?_" Giotto mengerutkan alisnya, tampak benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya, "_apakah nii-san bisa berjanji akan menyetujui apapun keputusanku?_"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tsuna?"

…

"_Tidak! Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi takut nii-san tidak menyetujuinya—yah, akan kufikirkan lagi sebelum mengatakannya pada nii-san,_" Giotto merasakan hyper intuitionnya menendang fikirannya, mengatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna.

"_Boss, pertemuan dengan kelompok Yamitsuki akan dimulai sebentar lagi—_" suara Gokudera tampak terdengar saat itu memanggilnya.

"_Ah, aku harus pergi—baiklah nii-san sampai jumpa!_"

"Ah tunggu Tsuna—" mencoba untuk menghentikan Tsuna tetapi layar itu tampak gelap dan tidak ada sosok Tsuna sama sekali. Hening, Giotto benar-benar memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna saat itu, "—apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya—Tsuna…"

…

"Namaku adalah Stella—mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang—" setelah Verde menelpon seseorang, muncul seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan sebuah luka di wajahnya. Memakai pakaian army dan tampak cukup galak dengan hanya melihatnya.

"Dia adalah orang yang dimaksud?" perempuan itu menunjuk kearah Stella sambil menatap Verde.

"Ia adalah muridku, kalau masalah mesin dan juga pemrgoraman aku sudah tidak meremehkannya lagi—tetapi ia ingin belajar bagaimana untuk bertarung," Verde tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Lal yang mengamati Stella dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Kau pernah memegang senjata?"

…

"Apakah pisau termasuk?"

"Pisau jenis apa?" mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Stella yang tampak tertawa datar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Pisau dapur—"

DHUAK!

Pukulan telak di kepala didapatkan Stella dari Lal saat itu. Mengaduh pelan dan tampak memegangi kepalanya.

"Ia benar-benar amatir—aku mengajarinya dari awal," Lal menghela nafas dan menghampiri Verde yang tampak _sweatdrop _melihat Stella. Bahkan selama 5 tahun menjadi muridnya, Stella tidak pernah dipukul olehnya seperti itu.

…

"Disinikah?"

Perempuan berambut kuning dengan mata senada itu tampak melihat sebuah catatan kecil di tangannya dan menatap kearah bangunan yang ada di depannya.

"Besar—" tampak _sweatdrop_ sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk dan menuju ke pintu depan—10 menit berjalan kaki dari gerbang depan. Beruntung sepertinya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selama itu, "—disini Stella tinggal?"

Mengetuk pintu besar yang ada di depannya, mencoba untuk menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Hanya menunggu tidak lama sebelum pintu terbuka perlahan dan menunjukkan pemuda berambut merah yang tampak memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan kancing yang tidak dikancingkan pada bagian atas.

'_G—G-san?!'_ panik dengan sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya—wajah Rhea tampak langsung memerah dan terlihat salah tingkah, _'a—aku tidak berdandan sama sekali, penampilanku pasti kacau—kenapa tidak Stella yang—'_

"Oh, bukankah kau adalah teman Stella?" G yang tampak tidak sadar dengan sifat salah tingkah Rhea lebih memikirkan siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini, "—uh, Rhea Voldanski?"

'_Ia ingat namaku—'_ mengangguk dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan dari G.

"Ada apa kemari? Dan—bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat tinggal kami?"

"S—Stella kemarin terlihat terburu-buru dan meninggalkan handphonenya, karena hari ini tidak masuk kukira aku bisa mengantarkannya. Kebetulan ada catatan kecil di handphone Stella tentang alamat tempat ini," menunjukkan handphone yang ada di tangannya, G hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas.

"Selalu saja ceroboh—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum sadar kalau Rhea masih ada di depannya, "—ah, Stella sedang tidak ada di sini. Tetapi mungkin kau bisa menunggunya—"

"T—tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula kalau kau bersahabat dengan Stella pasti kau adalah orang yang baik," tersenyum sambil melirik kearah Rhea sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membiarkan Rhea yang tampak makin salah tingkah karena senyuman G.

'_Aku sangat beruntung!'_

…

Setelah komunikasinya dengan Tsuna berakhir, Giotto masih belum bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsuna—ia tahu itu. Beruntung hari ini pekerjaan tidak banyak membuatnya bisa beristirahat sejenak untuk menenangkan fikiran.

"Apa karena aku kelelahan jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak ya?" menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya, duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di beranda lantai bawah mansion. Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk memikirkan setiap apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya.

"Tsuna—"

TUK!

Suara sesuatu yang diletakkan di samping kursinya membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sebuah cangkir berwarna hitam dengan isi berwarna cokelat dan asap mengepul dari gelas itu. Menoleh pada yang membawa—pelayan berambut cokelat pendek dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya anda butuh sesuatu yang menghangatkan primo—" tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah Giotto. Mengambil cangkir itu dan mencium bau cairan di dalamnya. Sebuah cokelat panas lagi—untuk Giotto.

"Aku selalu suka cokelat buatanmu—kau memang benar-benar pandai membuatnya," tertawa dan mencoba untuk meminum minuman itu. Tsubaki yang melihatnya tampak panik dan salah tingkah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, maaf—aku memanggilmu seenaknya dengan nama Yukihime." Menggaruk kepala belakangnya tampak tidak enak dengan Tsubaki saat itu karena perkataan dari Stella. Tsubaki sendiri tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan tampak bingung dengan itu, "karena terbiasa di Italia, kukira biasa saja menggunakan nama kecil sebagai panggilan."

"A—ah, itu tidak masalah primo—aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali," menggoyangkan tangannya untuk memberikan isyarat tidak. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena gugup dengan permintaan maaf Giotto yang sebenarnya tidak ia permasalahkan, "a—anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Yukihime saja…"

…

Hening, tampak tidak ada pergerakan ataupun suara sebelum Tsubaki tampak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"A—apa yang ku katakan, ma—maafkan saya karena lancang primo!"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa—"

"Se—sebaiknya saya pergi saja sebelum mengatakan yang lebih tidak pantas untuk saya katakan pada anda," berbalik dengan segera dan panik karena perkataannya sendiri, namun Giotto yang melihat itu tampak berdiri dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Ah tunggu—Hime," memegang tangan Tsubaki dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Nahas, saat itu Tsubaki tampak tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya hingga akan terjatuh ke belakang.

"AAAH!" Giotto dan Tsubaki tampak berteriak bersama, dan mengaduh pelan. Saat sadar, Giotto tampak terbaring di atas lantai dengan Tsubaki yang tampak tergeletak menimpanya.

"Hime, kau tidak apa-apa—?"

"I—iya, maaf—" mencoba untuk bangkit, saat itu kacamatanya tampak terlepas begitu saja membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas saat itu. Belum sadar kalau ia terjatuh menimpa Giotto saat itu. Menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Tsubaki, Giotto malah melihat Tsubaki yang saat itu tidak memakai kacamata, menunjukkan mata dengan iris biru langit—yang menurutnya tampak sangat berbeda dari gadis-gadis biasanya.

…

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan—" suara itu tampak membuat keduanya tersadar, G yang saat itu baru saja masuk bersama dengan Rhea hanya bisa diam melihat Tsubaki yang menimpa Giotto dan berada di atas lantai.

"G—G!"

Mengambil kacamata yang ia temukan di dekatnya, memakai hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

"Tu—tuan G," menatap G yang tampak tersenyum, baru menoleh untuk menemukan ia yang masih duduk menimpa Giotto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hime?"

…

"AAAH, maafkan aku primo—aku tidak bermaksud untuk menimpamu seperti ini! Maafkan kelancangan saya primo—saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud," Giotto mencoba untuk menghentikan Tsubaki yang saat itu berdiri dengan segera dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, "sa—saya akan pergi saja…"

"Ah, tunggu Hime!"

Tetapi kali ini ia tampak tidak berhenti dan berlari meninggalkan Giotto dengan G dan juga Rhea.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa—" menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dari G sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Rhea yang segera membungkukkan badannya, "—eh, siapa gadis ini G? Diam-diam kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Bukan bodoh—" memukul kepala Giotto yang menurutnya melindur, "—dia adalah sahabat dari Stella, namanya adalah Rhea. Ia kemari untuk bertemu dengan Stella—"

"Oh, kufikir kalian adalah pasangan, kalian cukup cocok saat kulihat tadi," tertawa santai, melihat wajah Rhea yang seketika it memerah karena perkataan dari Giotto, dan G tampak memukul sekali lagi kepala Giotto dengan cukup keras.

"Jangan mengganggunya—" tersenyum sinis sambil menoleh pada Giotto yang masih mengaduh, "lagipula siapa yang diam-diam punya hubungan dengan Hime dan ternyata sudah sampai sejauh tadi?"

…

"I—itu bukan seperti yang terlihat G, a—aku hanya—"

"Iya-iya, ayo Rhea—tinggalkan saja orang ini—" G tampak menarik tangan Rhea saat itu, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang G lakukan.

"T—tunggu G-san—"

…

"AAAH!" suara teriakan terdengar dari area tembak yang ada di salah satu laboratorium milik Verde. Mengaduh pelan, tampak Stella yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Di tangannya tampak sebuah pistol yang tampak tergenggam erat.

"Ya! Yang benar saja, kau bahkan terpental hanya karena menggunakan pistol itu untuk menembak sekali!" Lal tampak berdecak kesal dan berkacak pinggang melihat Stella yang tampak sangat bodoh untuk menggunakan senjata.

"A—aku tidak biasa menggunakannya—jangan samakan aku dengan G ataupun Hayato," tampak benar-benar frustasi karena dorongan dari pistol itu selalu membuatnya terjatuh. Ia tidak pernah bisa untuk menggunakan benda seperti ini—namun kalau tidak, ia bisa membuat yang lainnya kelabakan.

"Jangan cengeng, aku akan memberikan pistol itu—setelah ini kau harus berlatih lagi di mansion Vongola itu! Latihan kita hari ini selesai—"

"Baiklah Lal-sensei—" tampak menghela nafas dan meletakkan pistol itu di dalam tasnya.

"Lal!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berambut kuning dengan headband army dan juga seekor burung Valcon yang tampak terbang di dekatnya. Menghampiri dan berhenti di depan mereka, "kukira kau kemana—apa yang kau lakukan ditempat Verde?"

"Melatihnya—" menunjuk pada Stella yang segera membungkuk di depan pemuda itu, "namanya adalah Stella dan ia adalah adik dari G dan juga kakak dari Gokudera Hayato—"

"Oh, namaku adalah Colonello—salam kenal, kora!"

"Kau—kekasih Lal-sensei?" menoleh pada mereka berdua yang wajahnya langsung memerah mendengarnya. Menggeleng cepat, baik Lal maupun Colonello tampak terlihat salah tingkah karena perkataan Stella.

"Te—tentu saja tidak, ia adalah salah satu muridku sepertimu—tidak lebih!"

"Aku mengerti-aku mengerti," melihat jam tangannya, "ah sudah jam segini—aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa Lal-sensei!"

…

"Oh, jadi kau adalah seorang wartawan juga seperti Stella—awalnya bekerja di Russia?" G tampak berada di salah satu ruangan bersama dengan Rhea, meminum minuman yang ada di depannya yang disiapkan oleh pelayannya, "kau bertemu dengan Stella saat ia mengambil pendidikan di Russia."

"Begitulah—karena sedikit yang bisa berbahasa Italia, awalnya Stella kebingungan karena ia sendiri tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa disana," tertawa—Rhea tampak cukup tenang saat ini walaupun bersama dengan G, "karena aku senang belajar menggunakan bahasa asing, aku cukup bisa berbahasa Italia dan pada akhirnya aku menjadi seperti penerjemah untuknya."

"Yah, karena ia bekerja dan dipindahkan ke Russia secara tiba-tiba, ia tidak pernah belajar bahasanya sih—" G menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak tertawa gugup, "—yah, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu pada Stella selama di Russia."

"Bukan apa-apa, lagipula Stella adalah temanku," tampak mengibaskan tangannya di depan badan dan tertawa canggung kearah G, "Stella sering bercerita kalau ia sangat ingin bersama dengan kalian lagi, beruntung karena ia bisa tinggal bersama dengan G-san saat ia kembali ke Italia…"

"Begitulah—aku jarang menghubunginya selama 5 tahun karena pekerjaanku disini sangat banyak."

"Memangnya—" G menoleh saat Rhea akan menanyakan sesuatu. Melihat sekelibat bayangan yang ada di jendela saat itu, menyadari apa itu segera berlari kearah Rhea dan menarik tubuh Rhea untuk berlindung.

"Awas!"

"AAAH!" menutup matanya dan telinga saat suara tembakan terdengar di telinganya. G masih mendekapnya dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak kearah asal tembakan. Beberapa tembakan, dan suasana menjadi hening.

"A—apa itu tadi…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rhea?" suara G membuatnya menoleh saat tadi ia membelakangi sambil menutup matanya. Saat menoleh, jarak Rhea dan juga G tampak sangat dekat membuat wajahnya memerah seketika. G juga tampak tersentak dengan posisi mereka.

"Ah, maaf—"

"T—tidak apa-apa," sama-sama berdiri dan menjauh, Rhea tampak memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah dan tampak diam, _'wajahnya tadi dekat sekali…'_

'_Kenapa aku jadi malu seperti ini—'_ menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan membelakangi Rhea dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

"Ah, apa itu tadi—" Rhea yang sudah sadar dan ingin bertanya tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu menoleh pada G. Sadar kalau serangan singkat tadi terjadi, G segera menoleh pada pintu depan dan segera berlari untuk mencari sosok Giotto.

…

"Giotto!" membuka pintu menuju ke aula saat melihat beberapa musuh mengepung Giotto. G segera mengeluarkan pistolnya, mencoba untuk menembaki beberapa orang yang ada di belakang Giotto, "mereka menyerang lagi?"

"Ya, aku baru saja akan ke tempatmu saat mendengar pistol meletus dan mereka sudah masuk begitu saja dan mengepungku," Giotto menyelimuti tangannya dengan flame sky dan menerjang kearah musuh yang ada di depannya.

"Rhea, sebaiknya kau segera berlindung—kau bisa terluka—" G menoleh pada Rhea yang memang mengikutinya karena G yang menyuruh. Namun saat itu tiba-tiba beberapa peluru menyerempetnya dan salah satunya mengenai tangan, lengan, dan juga pinggangnya.

"G-san!"

"G!" Giotto melihat tangan kanannya terkena tembakan. G masih sadar namun pistolnya terlempar begitu saja. Beberapa orang yang berada di dekat G dan siap untuk menembak G. giotto disibukkan oleh beberapa orang di sekelilingnya.

"Rhea lari!"

"Ta—tapi," melihat pistol yang ada di dekat sana dan beberapa orang yang ada di depan mereka. Dengan segera mengambilnya, mengarahkan dengan cepat kearah beberapa orang yang ada di depannya dan menembakkan pistol kearah musuh di depan mereka.

Walaupun tidak tepat—namun cukup membuat orang-orang itu tumbang.

"Eh?" G menatap Rhea yang cukup tenang saat menggunakan pistol. Dengan segera mendekati G dan melihatnya.

"G-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"G!" Giotto yang sudah membereskan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya tampak menghampiri mereka berdua, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, hanya menyerempet saja—" G tampak memegangi pinggangnya yang terluka dan juga tangannya. Sepertinya peluru menembus dua bagian itu membuat darah cukup banyak keluar dari tempat itu, "yang lebih penting…"

…

"Rhea-san bukan? Apakah—kau mau mendengarkan apa yang akan kami ceritakan padamu?"

…

"Aku pulang!"

Stella tampak baru saja masuk ke dalam mansion saat melihat beberapa anak buah tampak membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan penyerangan singkat di mansion. Mengerutkan alisnya, ia berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan G saat itu.

"G!" membuka pintu, menemukan Giotto, G, dan juga Rhea ada disana. Karena Knuckle tidak ada di tempat itu, G hanya diperban dan tampak terbaring di atas tempat tidur walaupun masih dalam posisi duduk, "Rhea, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tadi terjadi penyerangan saat temanmu ada disini—dan sepertinya kami terpaksa memberitahukannya tentang semua ini," Giotto tampak menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Rhea yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mendengar semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, tentang Vongola dan semuanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau—"

"Hanya terserempet peluru," menunjuk tangannya yang diperban pada Stella yang tampak membulatkan mata sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang, "aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti, Rhea ini sudah malam—kau ingin kuantar pulang?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa—aku akan pulang sendiri saja," tampak mengibaskan tangannya dan menolak tawaran Stella, "lagipula lebih baik kau menjaga G-san saja Stella."

Berdiri dari tempatnya dan tersenyum kearah Giotto dan juga G disana.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu—" membungkuk pelan dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu keluar dari mansion. Stella hanya menghela nafas dan menatap tajam kearah G yang mundur sedikit karena tatapan Stella.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bodoh G—"

…

Rhea berada di depan bangunan Vongola yang ada di belakangnya sebelum berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke ruangan yang ada di belakangnya. Vongola—benar-benar membuatnya bingung, ia hanya tahu kalau Vongola adalah kelompok mafia yang besar di Italia.

Mengambil handphonenya, menghubungi seseorang sambil berjalan kembali.

"Ya, ayah—ini aku Rhea," suara dari dalam handphone itu terdengar tidak jelas dari luar, "ada yang ingin kutanyakan—"

…

"Ayah, sebagai kepala polisi—apakah semua kelompok mafia adalah musuh ayah?"

…to be continue…

Another Secret, Rhea Voldanski itu anak kepala polisi di Russia XD

Waah gimana ya mafia sama polisi kan bertentangan gitu, yah nanti dilihat saja selanjut-lanjutnya.

Makasih buat yang sudah review ^^ **Jackfrost14**, **Yuuri, **dan **Rin-x-Edden.**

Untuk 3 ukuran Stella, itu sebenarnya karena Alaude cuma dapat kabar dari yang disuruh nyari informasi Stella aja .w.

Oh, yang bingung settingnya, ini settingnya pas Future Arc tapi sebelum Tsuna mati :3

Biodata Rhea :

**Nama : **Rhea Voldanski

**Usia : **25 tahun

**Genre : **F

**Sifat : **Otaku parah, ga bisa diam, setia kawan, keras kepala, cepat gugup.

**Kelebihan : **menembak (dari latihan ayahnya), bergerak cepat.

**Kekurangan : **memasak, berurusan dengan dunia nyata, suara yang keras, berenang.

**Penampilan : **berambut kuning panjang se-pinggang dengan mata berwarna kuning, tubuh sedikit gemuk dengan pipi chubby.

**Senjata : **hand gun

**Kegemaran : **Anime & Manga, makan, apapun kegiatan yang banyak gerakan.

**Yang tidak disukai : **diam di tempat, orang yang pemaksa.

**Family : **Athur Voldanski (Kepala polisi di Russia)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Scenario of My Life

**Genre :** Romance / Family

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Slight Giotto x OC & G. x OC

**Warning :** OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

**Disclaimed :** KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**Chapter 5, At Airplane**

Beberapa kali terdengar suara tembakan dari salah satu sisi dari hutan yang mengelilingi mansion Vongola. Nafas yang menggebu juga samar terdengar saat sosok itu tampak terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku dengan benar sih—'_ menyeka debu karena tanah tempatnya terjatuh, gadis itu tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan saat itu. Pistol ditangannya tampak masih berasap, dan ia tampak mengarahkan kembali pistolnya kearah depan.

"Padahal sedikit lagi—"

"Bisakah kau mengambil tempat lain untuk berlatih herbivore—" suara itu membuatnya menghentikan tembakan dan menoleh. Menemukan Alaude yang tampak diam dan menatap Stella, "—kau mengganggu tidurku…"

"Memangnya kamarmu dimana? Aku malah mencoba untuk menjauh dari kamar orang-orang," Stella berdecak kesal dan menatap kearah Alaude yang masih diam sambil menggerakkan jempolnya, menunjuk pada kamar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ini kamarku—"

"Eh yang benar? Salahmu sendiri memilih kamar yang jauh daripada yang lainnya—sudahlah aku ingin berlatih lagi," Stella tampak tak acuh dan kembali berfokus pada latihannya. Walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin menghentikan latihannya.

Membidik kembali dan mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan badannya.

BANG!

Dan sekali lagi terdorong karena gaya yang dihasilkan oleh pistol itu saat tertembak. Terdorong ke belakang, menutup matanya untuk bersiap terjatuh kembali—namun saat itu seolah ada yang menahannya dari belakang.

Menoleh, menemukan Alaude yang menahan kedua bahunya.

"A—Alaude," sang pemuda hanya menegakkan badan Stella lagi dengan tangan yang masih menempel di pundaknya. Membungkukkan kepalanya di samping telinga Stella sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Caramu salah—harusnya kau taruh beban tubuhmu di kaki, dan fokuskan matamu pada ujung moncong senjata serta sasaran," bukannya mendengarkan, wajah Stella mendadak berubah menjadi merah. Matanya tertutup erat dan sama sekali tidak membukanya untuk melihat sasaran.

'_H—hei ada apa ini, perasaanku—aneh…' _

"Oi, kau mendengarkan tidak—" Alaude melihat kearah Stella yang tampaknya tidak konsentrasi sama sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude.

"O—oh, aku mengerti—a-akan kucoba," mencoba untuk menjauh dari Alaude dan menarget kembali pada satu pohon yang ada di depannya. Ia harus bisa memantapkan diri pada pijakannya, _'apa yang kau fikirkan Stella—'_ menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan tampak menarik nafas perlahan.

BANG!

Suara tembakan tampak terdengar, peluru melesat dan tidak mengenai pohon itu. Tetapi sepertinya Stella berhasil untuk menyeimbangkan diri saat menembakkan peluru itu ke depan. Walaupun sedikit limbung paling tidak ia tidak terjatuh.

"Ah aku berha—sil," baru saja akan bergerak saat tubuhnya limbung. Namun sekali lagi Alaude menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang.

"Kau menembak kearah mana—" menggerutu pelan, dan menatap Stella yang ada di depannya. stella hanya mendongak keatas dan menatap Alaude yang ada di belakangnya.

'_Dia ada di belakangku—untuk menangkapku?'_ alisnya berkerut melihat posisi Alaude di belakangnya saat itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini—" mendengar suara Alaude membuatnya tersadar dan cepat-cepat maju untuk menghindari Alaude, "kau ingin kupeluk terus huh?"

"Si—siapa yang mau!" Stella menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya tampak memerah. Baru saja akan mundur kembali untuk lebih menjauhkan dirinya dengan Alaude saat kakinya terpeleset dan akan jatuh ke belakang, "eh?!"

"Oi—" tangan Stella tampak terulur dan mencoba untuk memegang Alaude, bermaksud untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Namun yang terjadi malah tubuh Alaude yang juga tampak tertarik dan membuat tubuh Stella tetap terjatuh.

Matanya menutup erat, saat membuka mata yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah Alaude yang ada di dekatnya—bukan hanya didekat tetapi bibir mereka tampak bersatu tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan. Matanya membulat, dengan segera mendorong Alaude menjauh.

"A—apa yang—" mundur dalam keadaan duduk, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil melihat Alaude dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah. Bahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak ia perdulikan saat itu.

…

"Herbivore—aku akan menghukummu sampai mati—"

…

Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak duduk dan mengelilingi meja makan. Suasana hening tampak terasa, mungkin sudah biasa—namun melihat aura yang ada di sekeliling Alaude dan Stella, itu membuat mereka bingung. Belum lagi kantung mata yang semakin tebal di bawah matanya membuat G meyakinkan kalau itu disebabkan Stella yang tidak menutup matanya sama sekali semalaman.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Stella memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena satu pertanyaan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian semalam. Bagaimanapun itu adalah—ciuman pertamanya.

'_Kenapa harus dengannya? Bagaimanapun itu adalah ciuman pertamaku—'_ menutup matanya, wajahnya masih memerah karena kejadian semalam. Bahkan makanan tidak ia sentuh sama sekali saat itu. Menoleh pada Alaude yang hanya diam, tatapannya tampak tajam dan juga menusuk.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka G?" Giotto berbisik pada G yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mana kutahu, tetapi kalau sampai hal-hal berbahaya terjadi pada Stella—" menoleh pada Alaude dengan tatapan yang juga tidak kalah tajam. Giotto hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua saudara itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang—apakah kau mau ikut Stella?"

"Jepang! Aku tidak pernah kesana—aku boleh mengajak Rhea? Ah, dan Yukihime-san juga!" Giotto yang sedang meminum minumannya itu tampak tersedak mendengar nama gadis itu disebutkan. G mengerutkan alisnya melihat sahabat sekaligus bossnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengajaknya?"

"Karena kalau hanya aku sendiri yang perempuan tidak akan menyenangkan—lagipula tidak masalah bukan," membentuk peace dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, 'sekaligus menjodohkan G dengan Rhea dan Giotto-san dengan Yukihime~'

…

"Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu bukan?"

"Tidak~"

…

"P—pergi ke Jepang? Tentu saja saya mau—tetapi, apakah tidak apa-apa ikut dengan urusan primo," setelah makan, Stella langsung menghampiri Yukihime dan memberitahu perihal rencana ke Jepang mereka, "la—lagipula yang ikut hanyalah para guardian dan juga anda. Saya hanya pelayan—"

"Naaah, aku ingin kau pergi sebagai temanku—jadi, temani aku ya—" mengatupkan tangannya dan membungkuk sedikit, memohon pada Yukihime yang langsung panik karena tentu saja di dalam rumah ini status Stella lebih tinggi daripada dirinya—sama dengan para guardian Vongola.

"Ba—baiklah nona Stella—sa-saya akan ikut…"

"Bagus, sudah diputuskan—" mengangkat sebelah tangannya tampak sangat senang dengan keputusan sang gadis di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengetuk kepalanya dan membuatnya mengaduh. Menoleh, menemukan Alaude yang membawa sebuah novel di tangannya, "—hei Alaude!"

"Jangan menghalangi jalan, aku tidak suka—" mengibaskan buku di tangannya dan Stella hanya bisa menggerutu kesal sebelum menyadari sesuatu tentang buku itu.

"Eh tunggu—hei Alaude, bukankah itu adalah buku sample untuk novel terbaruku?! Kenapa ada di tanganmu!" Stella segera berlari dan meninggalkan Yukihime yang tampak terdiam melihat kelakuan keduanya sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok—"

…

"Hei Alaude, buku itu bahkan belum kuterbitkan—yah walaupun sudah lama sekali selesai sih, tetapi tetap saja—" Stella masih mengejar Alaude yang berjalan sambil membaca buku yang ada di tangannya, "—hei, kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"Ceritamu itu—membosankan," satu pedang tertusuk di punggungnya, "adegan pertarungannya benar-benar terlalu datar—" dua pedang tertusuk di punggungnya, "dan apa-apaan cerita cinta yang kau selipkan. Malah membuatnya tambah parah—" tiga pedang menusuk punggungnya.

"Ah, kau pasti belum pernah berpacaran—" satu batu menimpa kepalanya dengan keras. Benar-benar tepat sasaran dan membuatnya terpuruk mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, memangnya apa salah dia sampai Alaude sebegitu bencinya pada dia sih.

"A—aku pernah berpacaran! Siapa yang bilang aku tidak pernah," menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Cloud Guardian. Menghentikan langkahnya, Alaude tampak berbalik dan menatap Stella di hadapannya. Berjalan mendekat—hingga ia berada di depan Stella saat ini, "ka—kau mau apa?"

"Buktikan—lakukan apa yang kau tulis disini."

"E—eh?!" Stella mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude. Langkahnya tampak mundur seiring dengan Alaude yang berjalan mendekat, "ja—jangan bercanda!" menepukkan bukunya di wajah Stella saat itu.

"Lakukan adegan itu—"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pengoreksiku—" tampak memegang buku itu, menatap Alaude yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya menatapnya saja. Berdecak kesal, pada akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya saja, "halaman ini bukan?"

Membaca adegan yang ada di novel itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Gadis itu melihat pemuda itu yang tampak berdiri di ujung gang yang ada di jalanan Sicilly—menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk seolah sengaja menunggunya untuk mendekat padanya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu tampak seolah tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata sang gadis," Stella menoleh pada Alaude yang tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menyilangkan tangannya.

Matanya tampak bergerak dan menoleh pada Stella yang tampak membatu melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam, lanjutkan—" menelan ludah, Stella tampak menatap buku yang ia pegang dan mencoba untuk membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

"Ia berjalan mendekat, memegang dagu sang gadis dan membuatnya menatap kearahnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya seolah hendak menciumnya—" menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude yang sudah ada di dekatnya dan sekarang berhenti di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak, memegang dagu Stella yang tampak membulatkan matanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah.

Wajah Alaude semakin dekat, dan dekat seolah ingin menciumnya. Membuat gadis itu menutup matanya erat tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

…

"Mana ada orang yang langsung mencium seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan terlihat karena keadaan gelap, kau ingin ia salah mencium seseorang?" Alaude berhenti saat jarak mereka sangat dekat membuat Stella membuka matanya.

"ALAUDE!"

…

"Jepang? Aku tidak pernah kesana—apakah tidak apa-apa aku ikut dengan kalian?"

Keesokan harinya, pada saat jam makan siang—Rhea dan juga Stella tampak berada di mansion Vongola sambil memakan makanan yang dibuatkan oleh Stella sebelumnya. Tentu saja setelah mengetahui semuanya, Rhea bisa keluar masuk markas tanpa harus dirahasiakan.

"Tentu saja—" memakan spaghetti yang ada di depannya sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan, "—lagipula aku mengajakmu karena aku ingin memasangkanmu pada kakakku kok…"

Tersedak entah berapa kali saat Stella mengerjainya dengan mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi tidak segugup biasanya, karena Rhea tidak bisa terlalu senang dengan itu. Ia adalah anak kepala polisi sementara G adalah tangan kanan mafia.

"Te—tetapi sebenarnya ada apa sampai tiba-tiba Giotto-san mengajak ke Jepang?"

"Tidak tahu—tetapi sepertinya masalah Tsuna," Stella hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jendela, "—aku sudah memberitahu Ren-san, dan beruntung ia mau menyetujui kalau aku mengambil cuti lagi. Yah, katanya sekalian aku mengambil bahan tentang Jepang…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan latihan menembakmu?"

"Itu—" wajahnya memerah dengan segera mengingat kalau ia berciuman dengan Alaude saat berlatih. Bahkan saat ini ia tidak bisa berlatih lagi karena mengingat hal itu terus. Rhea menatap bingung sahabatnya dan akan bertanya sebelum handphonenya berbunyi.

"Eh? Halo?"

"_HOI! KEMANA SAJA KAU—KAU FIKIR AKU HANYA MELATIHMU SAJA YA?!"_ suara Lal bahkan bisa didengar oleh Rhea yang tidak menempelkan telinganya di telpon itu. Stella tampak menutup sebelah kupingnya dan melihat jam saat itu.

"Oh tidak—maaf Lal-sensei, aku akan segera kesana!" Stella tampak menutup telponnya dan menoleh pada Rhea yang tampak tertawa. Ia tahu kalau Stella sedang belajar menembak walaupun tidak tahu siapa gurunya, "maaf Rhea—kau bisa pulang sendiri bukan? Guruku benar-benar galak—"

"Tidak apa-apa~" mengatupkan kedua tangannya lagi, Stella berbalik dengan sebuah tas di bahunya yang berisi peralatan menembak. Sementara Rhea tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Melihat makanan yang ada di depannya, "setelah makan aku akan pergi~"

"Rhea?"

Sedang asik menyantap makanan di depannya saat suara seseorang tampak membuatnya terdiam dan menoleh untuk menemukan G yang menghampirinya. Dengan segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kearah G.

"Dimana Stella?"

"Oh, tadi ia terburu-buru karena ingin pergi," berdiri dan membantu G yang tangannya tampak di gips karena kejadian kemarin untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya, "kau tidak sedang bekerja?"

"Giotto terlalu menghawatirkanku, mengatakan kalau aku harus istirahat dulu—padahal aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk menulis dan mengerjakan apapun," menghela nafas, Rhea hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang Stella katakan, kau memang benar-benar suka bekerja."

"Yah, karena Giotto sendiri tidak bisa bekerja dengan serius kalau aku tidak mengaturnya," G tampak menghela nafas dan Rhea hanya tertawa dan memakan makanan yang ada di depannya lagi. G juga mengambil sebuah scone dan memakannya sambil menatap Rhea.

"Rhea, ada yang ingin kutanyakan—" pergerakannya seketika itu berhenti saat G menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Menelan ludah, ia mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang ditanyakan oleh Rhea, "—darimana kau belajar menggunakan senjata seperti kemarin?"

…

Apakah ia harus memberitahukan statusnya sebagai anak dari kepala polisi? Tetapi kalau seperti itu—G akan menghindarinya, bukan hanya G tetapi Stella juga bisa menjauhinya. Ia tidak ingin itu, ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorangpun dari mereka berdua.

"Kau—bukan berasal dari famiglia lainnya bukan?"

"T—tidak, aku tidak pernah terlibat dalam dunia seperti ini sebelumnya—" mengibaskan tangannya mencoba untuk meyakinkan G kalau ia memang tidak pernah terlibat seperti ini. memang tidak pernah, karena ia masuk ke dunia yang bertentangan dengan ini, "—a-aku memang tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, tetapi percayalah—aku disini hanya sebagai teman dari Stella, tidak yang lainnya."

Hening sejenak sebelum tawa G tampak memecah keheningan. Rhea tampak menoleh dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut—wajahnya juga kembali merah karena melihat G yang tertawa di depannya.

"A—apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi—" menghela nafas dan menghentikan tawanya, "—lagipula kalau Stella mempercayaimu, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Ia adalah orang yang susah percaya dengan orang lain. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik…"

…

"Terima kasih G-san," tersenyum lega, membuat G tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap pada makanan ini—Rhea yang menatapnya, "kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan makanku!"

"Ternyata yang Stella katakan tentangmu memang benar—" Rhea menatap G yang tampak berbicara dengannya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Stella?"

G bergerak dan menyentuh sudut bibir Rhea dan tampak membersihkan bekas saus yang ada di bibirnya saat itu. Menjilat tangannya yang terkena saus sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Kau senang sekali makan—" jawabnya sambil tertawa dan berjalan menjauhi Rhea yang masih terdiam sambil mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sang storm guardian sebelum wajahnya tampak memanas karena malu.

"G—G-san!"

…

"Bisa jelaskan sesuatu—" Stella menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap kesal kearah depannya. Semua guardian Giotto sudah tampak berkumpul, begitu juga dengan Yukihime dan juga Rhea disana, "kenapa perempuan ini ikut juga?"

Empat persimpangan cukup terlihat membuat semuanya sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau gadis itu tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Melihat perempuan berambut hitam yang tampak merangkul Giotto.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebagai tunangan Giotto tentu saja aku berhak untuk ikut kemanapun Giotto pergi," menatap sinis kearah Stella yang sudah siap untuk memukulnya kalau saja Rhea dan juga Yukihime tampak menahannya, "seharusnya—katakan itu pada dua orang pelayan dan juga orang yang tidak berhubungan dengan Vongola ini."

"Yang merupakan tamu tidak diundang itu kau gadis centil—kutebak kau memaksa Giotto-san untuk mengikutsertakan kau—" tampak berkacak pinggang dan menantang gadis itu, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak tidak mau kalah—walaupun sebenarnya yang dikatakan Stella itu benar.

"Aku punya hak untuk tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Giotto—kau hanyalaha adik dari tangan kanan Giotto."

"Kau—BISAKAH KAU MENGHILANG SAJA DARI BUMI!?" tampak mengamuk tetapi dipegang oleh G yang sudah tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau adiknya mengamuk.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Stella—kita ke Jepang bukan untuk berlibur," G tampak sedikit berbisik sambil melihat Stella yang juga menatapnya sebelum terdiam dan menghela nafas. Melihat adiknya yang tampak tenang, pada akhirnya G melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kalian sama-sama bodoh G, Giotto-san!" menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan mendekati Yukihime dan juga Rhea, "perempuan itu merusak rencana…"

"Su—sudahlah nona Stella, lagipula nona Maria memang punya hak untuk ikut bersama dengan master Giotto—" jawab Yukihime, yang saat itu hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana berwarna hitam polos.

"Aku lebih suka Giotto-san bersamamu Yukihime, dan bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus memanggilku Stella saja?" Yukihime wajahnya tampak memerah karena perkataan dari Stella.

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Rhea!"

"B—baiklah," mengangguk-angguk, tampak segan namun ini seperti sebuah perintah yang harus dilaksanakan. Bagaimanapun Stella memiliki pangkat yang sama dengan G dan juga guardian lainnya.

…

"Kenapa penempatannya jadi seperti ini—" Stella tampak duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam pesawat itu. Giotto duduk—dengan terpaksa—disebelah Maria yang bersikeras ingin berada di sampingnya. G sedang duduk bersama dengan Rhea—dengan sedikit paksaan—dan itu adalah rencananya yang sukses. Yukihime sedang bersama dengan Ugetsu—berbincang masalah jepang.

Sepertinya Spade memilih untuk sendirian sambil menghubungi seseorang—catatan, pesawat khusus Vongola ini bisa menangkap sinyal handphone dan tidak akan mengganggu penerbangan. Sementara Lampo, sedang bersama dengan Knuckle.

Ia sendiri?

Duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Alaude di sampingnya.

Duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku—yang lagi-lagi merupakan novel miliknya. Ia memang tidak pernah membuat novel dengan inti cerita percintaan—jadi tidak heran kalau banyak pembacanya adalah laki-laki.

"Kenapa kau yang ada disini…"

"Giotto menyuruhku—sebenarnya lebih baik aku duduk di sebelah semangka busuk itu—" Giotto yang entah bagaimana mendengar hal itu menatap Alaude dengan senyuman yang disertai aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Dan Yukihime tidak pada akhirnya tidak bisa bersama dengan Giotto-san karena perempuan centil itu—" Stella hanya bisa tertunduk dengan aura gloomy di sekelilingnya. Alaude hanya bisa diam dan kembali membaca bukunya, "—kau tidak sengaja minta duduk di sebelahku bukan?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu—" sebuah batu dengan tulisan dada rata menimpa kepalanya sebelum Stella semakin terlihat terpuruk.

"Sudahlah, aku ke Jepang ingin berjalan-jalan aku tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bertengkar denganmu," berdecak kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Jepang~"

"Bukankah ibumu adalah orang Jepang?"

"Begitulah, tetapi sejak lahir aku sudah di Italia dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, hanya Hayato dan juga G yang pernah—" menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, "—memang terdengar tidak adil, tetapi aku tidak keberatan…"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau ketahui tentang Jepang..."

"Hm—Sakura, Kabuki, Sushi, Hanabi, Tanabata," menyebutkan beberapa macam hal yang bisa dilihat saat mereka nanti di Jepang, "dan karena di Jepang sedang musim panas, aku ingin melihat festivalnya! Aku sudah bawa kimono."

...

"Kau menganggap semua ini liburan ya—"

"Tidak, kalau pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai baru aku akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan," jawabnya dengan wajah memerah dan kesal melihat Alaude, "kau sama saja dengan kakakku, hanya memikirkan pekerjaan."

"Aku tidak suka disamakan dengannya—"

…

Di sisi lain, Rhea yang tampak duduk dengan G terlihat cukup gugup. Ia hanya melihat kearah jendela pesawat dengan wajah yang merah dan juga jantung yang berdebar keras. Melirik ke arah G bukan hal yang membuatnya tenang—melihat sang tangan kanan Vongola itu sedang bekerja, dengan kacamata yang terbingkai di hidungnya.

_'Serius sekali—'_

"Ada apa Rhea?" G menoleh saat merasakan sang gadis menatapnya, Rhea yang terkejut melihat G menoleh hanya menggeleng, "maaf ya—aku duduk di sebelahmu tetapi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu mengobrol."

"Tidak masalah—kau juga sedang sibuk," Rhea mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Mengingat perkataan dari Stella yang berkata kakaknya adalah Workaholic, "tetapi, kalau kau lelah apa tidak sebaiknya istirahat?"

"Hm?"

"Ta-tanganmu masih terluka, jadi bukankah sebaiknya kau istirahat G-san?" Menoleh ragu saat mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh G.

...

"Baiklah—" Rhea tampak sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui G tampak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "—ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau tunggu dari datang ke Jepang?"

"Sushi, Yakiniku, Shabu-shabu, Teriyaki, Okonomiyaki—" G tampak sedikit sweatdrop mendengar semua makanan yang disebutkan oleh Rhea. Ya, ia menyebutkan makanan saat ditanya seperti itu.

_'Kenapa aku menuruti apa yang ia katakan ya—' _G tampak menutup matanya dengan tangannya, semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baru kali ini aku ke Jepang—walaupun aku masih bisa membaca Hiragana, tetapi untuk Kanji aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," yah, tidak aneh bukan bagi seorang Otaku ia bisa berbahasa Jepang meski hanya sedikit, "pokoknya aku tidak sabar untuk tiba di Jepang."

DEG!

Memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat saat G melihat Rhea yang tertawa dan sangat bersemangat. Wajahnya memerah, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja.

_'K—kenapa aku malah gugup melihatnya seperti itu?'_

…

Yukihime dan juga Ugetsu tampak berbincang tentang Jepang. Bagaimanapun, seseorang yang asli dari Jepang hanyalah mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja yang paling tidak sabar untuk sampai adalah mereka berdua.

"Musim panas tentu saja yang ditunggu adalah festivalnya bukan? Kau sudah menyiapkan kimono untuk itu?"

"E—eh, saya tidak punya benda mahal seperti itu master Asari—" mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba untuk tetap sopan di samping sang master, "—saya akan pakai pakaian biasa saja." Ugetsu mengenal Yukihime sebagai teman kecilnya. Yah, ia sudah seperti teman masa kecilnya.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu kalau kau mau?"

"Ti—tidak jangan lakukan itu Master Asari, kalian sudah terlalu baik mempersilahkanku untuk ikut dalam perjalanan kalian," tampak panik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu. Ugetsu sendiri hanya tertawa karena kelakuan gadis itu.

"Sudah lama tidak kembali, aku ingin bertemu dengan paman dan juga bibi—"

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar," tertawa dan tampak sangat senang karena ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya ia tidak kembali ke Jepang. Bukan tidak diperbolehkan, tetapi ia sendiri yang tidak enak hati untuk meminta.

…

Perjalanan dari Italia menuju ke Jepang tidaklah sebentar, dan tanpa terasa waktupun tampak berlalu dan malampun tampaknya sudah tiba. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 malam saat semua orang sedang tertidur—atau terlihatnya seperti itu.

G dan juga Giotto tampak masih bangun begitu juga dengan semua guardian. G sedang mengerjakan laporannya, sementara Giotto masih berkutat dengan handphone dan juga laptopnya. Tidak biasanya Giotto tampak serius, namun memang keadaan Vongola saat itu sangat genting.

Mengerjapkan matanya, melihat kearah Ugetsu yang tampaknya tertidur di sampingnya—Yukihime dengan segera mengambil selimut yang ada di atas kursi mereka dan menyelimuti sang Rain Guardian.

…

'_Master Giotto dan Master G belum tertidur—bahkan kukira Master Ugetsu pasti tertidur karena bekerja,'_ menghela nafas dan berdiri perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Ugetsu, berjalan kebagian belakang pesawat.

"Ah, ada—" melihat sebuah dapur kecil, dengan segera ia ia berjalan dan mencari bahan-bahan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat sesuatu. Sibuk membuat minuman, ia tidak sadar seseorang berjalan kearahnya dan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hime?" menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar suara itu, menemukan Giotto yang tampak mendekatinya.

"M—Master, sa—saya pikir anda pasti lelah jadi secangkir kopi untuk anda dan master G akan membantu," Yukihime tampak benar-benar kaget karena ia tidak menyangka Giotto akan berada disini, mengingat sepertinya tadi ia sangat sibuk.

"Kebetulan sekali—aku memang ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat, G juga—" tertawa dan melihat kopi yang sudah cukup panas untuk diminum, "—itu yang kau buat?"

"A—ah iya," berbalik dan akan membawa tempat minuman itu sebelum tiba-tiba guncangan cukup kuat membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Giotto yang melihat minuman itu akan jatuh dengan segera bergerak ke depan dan akan menangkapnya.

"Awas—" menyentuh teko plastik itu sebelum jatuh, membuat posisinya tampak berdempetan dengan Yukihime yang ada di hadapannya—yah katakan saja seperti mereka sedang berpelukan.

…

"A—ah, maafkan aku Hime—" berbalik dan tampak cukup gugup—Giotto bahkan tidak bisa menatap Yukihime saat itu. Yukihime sendiri juga tampak membelakangi Giotto dan lebih panik serta gugup daripada Giotto.

"Ti—tidak apa master, maaf saya tidak hati-hati…"

"A—aku akan membawakan minuman itu sendiri," Giotto segera mengambil teko itu dan berbalik meninggalkan Yukihime yang tampak mematung dengan wajah memerah. Mereka tampak seperti berpelukan, bahkan berdempetan tadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan—" menepuk kedua pipinya dan menggeleng untuk menghilangkan bayangan dari Giotto yang tadi berdempetan dengannya.

…

Suara pelan kertas yang terbuka di sebelahnya cukup membuat gadis berambut kuning itu membuka mata sedikit sebelum mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat jam yang ada di tangannya, menunjukkan pukul 1 malam.

"G-san tidak tidur?" mengucek matanya dan menatap laporan yang ada di atas meja kecil di depan kursi G.

"Ah, apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak juga—" merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, "—aku memang sering terbangun tengah malam seperti ini…"

"Kalau kau mengantuk sebaiknya tidur saja lagi," G menoleh saat Giotto kembali sambil membawa cangkir dan juga teko berisi kopi. Giotto tampak tersenyum kearah Rhea dan berjalan kearah depannya, "wajahmu merah Giotto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E—eh," menoleh saat G mengatakan itu, memang wajahnya tampak memerah, "ti—tidak ada apa-apa benar kok."

"Baiklah—" tanda tanya besar masih terlihat di atas kepala G, kali ini ia melihat Yukihime yang tampak juga baru saja kembali dari kokpit belakang dengan wajah yang lebih memerah. baik Rhea maupun G tampak menatap mereka berdua—bingung, "—kenapa mereka berdua—"

"Urusan mereka berdua—" Rhea tertawa, sepertinya sedikit banyak mengerti kenapa gadis itu seperti itu.

"Urusan apa?"

"Rahasia—" Rhea tampak menjulurkan lidahnya saat G menanyakan hal itu, "kalian tidak akan mengerti~"

"Hee? Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya bagaimana aku bisa mengerti?"

"Harus kau rasakan sendiri G-san." Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau ini—" memukul kepala Rhea 'cukup' pelan, membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh pelan, "—sudah, tidur saja sana!"

"Hai-hai!"

…

Menguap pelan, Stella yang ternyata masih tidak tidur itu sedang mengetik cerita novelnya kembali. Ia memang sudah biasa tidak tidur sampai jam 1 pagi karena mengerjakan tugasnya. Frustasi karena tidak mendapatkan ide, mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan adegan percintaan yang bagus—"

'_Kau pasti tidak pernah berpacaran sama sekali—'_

Mengingat perkataan Alaude cukup membuat wajahnya memerah seketika. Menggelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar ia tidak ingin mengingat perkataannya itu. Oke, ia tidak pernah pacaran selama ini—tetapi memangnya itu pengaruh?

'_Aku bahkan bertaruh kau tidak pernah berpacaran—'_ tampak menatap kesal kearah Alaude sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Menoleh saat melihat Alaude yang tertidur saat membaca laporan dan sekarang kepalanya tampak menyender pada bahunya.

"A—Alaude—!" berteriak dengan bisikan, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan yang lainnya, "hei!"

Tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan membuatnya frustasi. Menatap pada wajah Alaude yang sedang tertidur—terdiam dan mematung saat melihatnya.

'_Oke, mungkin ia tidak memiliki pacar karena ia tidak mau—wajahnya juga tidak jelek—'_ terdiam sadar akan apa yang ia fikirkan, dengan segera mendorong kepala Alaude menjauhinya dengan kasar hingga pemuda itu tampak terbangun dengan tatapan mata yang tajam kearahnya.

"E—etto, maaf—"

"Herbivore—mengganggu waktu tidurku, aku akan menghukummu—" entah darimana borgol itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangan Alaude dan siap untuk membuatnya bisa menyerang gadis di sampingnya yang tampak memucat.

…To be Continue…

Masih belum sampe Jepang sih, tapi perjalanan tidak akan jauh dari kata kekacauan XD

Tidak ada Ugetsu x Yukihime XD tapi mungkin dikasih one-side aja. Dan disini, Spade x Elena tentu saja :3

Mau dikasih semi canon kaya 2786/2795 ga? ' ' atau 1886, 5986, 1896, 8086. Atau mau dipairingin OC aja ya? :/ (Karena sebenarnya me ga suka sama 2795 dan lebih ke 2786 atau 2796)

BTW, me iseng-iseng edit Gambar buat para 3 pairing utama Alaude x Stella, Giotto x Yukihime, sama G. x Rhea XD kalau sempat silahkan dilihat~

i . imgur R7vXJ3o . jpg

Dan yep, Visualisasi dari Rhea yang mendekati adalah Saber (tapi matanya kuning). Dan itu Yukihime ga pake kacamata ^ ^

Biodata Yukihime :

**Nama : **Tsubaki Yukihime

**Usia : **25 tahun

**Genre : **F

**Sifat : **Pemalu, mudah gugup, terlalu serius memikirkan sesuatu, orang yang cukup ramah walaupun terlalu mudah untuk dipengaruhi, mudah sekali mengalah—terlalu mudah.

**Kelebihan : **Pekerjaan rumah selain memasak (membuat minuman tidak termasuk), sebenarnya dia pintar kendo ^ ^

**Kelemahan : **tidak bisa pakai senjata api, cepat mengalah dan mudah terpengaruh, terlalu pemalu.

**Penampilan : **Berambut cokelat pucat, dengan mata berwarna biru emerald, biasanya memakai kacamata tebal karena memang matanya rabun hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

**Senjata : **Pedang kayu (Biasa dipakai kendo)

**Kegemaran : **Bersih-bersih dan juga Kendo.

**Yang tidak disukai : **hampir tidak ada—karena ia orang yang cepat pasrah.

**Family : **Asari Ugetsu (Sepupu jauh, teman sejak kecil)


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Scenario of My Life

Genre : Romance / Family

Rated : T

Pairing : Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Slight Giotto x OC & G. x OC

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

Disclaimed : KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

Chapter 6, At Vongola Mansion

"Jepaaang~ Manga, Anime, Seiyuu, Cosplay—YATTA!" pesawat baru saja mendarat dan mereka baru saja keluar dari bandara saat Rhea melihat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar walaupun baru sekali melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bandara.

"Sudah kuduga reaksinya akan seperti ini—" Stella menatap Rhea yang benar-benar bersemangat saat menghirup udara Jepang. Yah, ini seperti surga yang tidak ternilai untuknya. Yukihime hanya tertawa melihat keduanya.

"Hah, dasar orang-orang kampungan—apakah kalian tidak pernah ke Jepang?" menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus, Maria benar-benar tampak menghina Rhea dan juga Stella. Seolah memiliki radar yang berfungsi saat wanita itu berbicara, empat persimpangan langsung terlihat di kepala Stella sebelum ia menoleh.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kasihan sekali kalian tidak pernah kemari—bukankah ke Jepang harusnya cukup mudah untuk didatangi? Aku dan juga Giotto berpergian kemari seperti pulang dan pergi saja—" menatap tajam kearah Stella dengan tatapan dan senyuman meremehkan.

"Kami bukan orang yang suka menghabiskan uang untuk pergi tanpa ada alasan yang jelas sepertimu—hanya mengganggu Giotto-san saja," tampak tidak mau kalah, Stella tertawa dingin sambil menatap Maria. Mungkin kalau semuanya melihat, ada kilatan cahaya diantara mereka berdua.

"N—Nona Maria, Stella-san…"

DHUAK!

"Ittai—" memegangi kepalanya saat seseorang memukulnya dan menoleh untuk menemukan G yang mengepalkan tangannya, "—untuk apa itu G!"

"Kita kemari bukan untuk bertengkar ataupun bermain—jadi jangan mengacaukannya!"

"Aku tahu itu—tidak perlu memukulku bukan?!"

"Kau—"

"Baru saja sampai sudah bertengkar, kalian berdua ini—" suara itu membuat Stella dan G menoleh untuk menemukan Hayato yang berjalan mendekat bersama dengan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Tsuna hanya tertawa melihat mereka semua.

"Aku kaget saat mendengar Giotto-nii dan juga yang lainnya akan datang ke Jepang, beruntung hari ini tidak ada pertemuan penting kecuali dengan Dino-san dan juga Reborn serta lainnya," Tsuna menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "seharusnya kau mengatakan dulu padaku sebelumnya Gio-nii…"

"Maaf, karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiran dan Intuisiku—aku ingin berbicara denganmu," Giotto tampak tertawa dan menepuk kepala adiknya pelan. Tsuna hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, "lagipula aku ingin kabur dari laporanku untuk sementara…"

"Hei aku dengar itu Giotto!"

"Baiklah-baiklah Reborn, dan Arcobaleno lainnya sudah menunggu di markas—" Tsuna mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan saat ketika semua orang sudah melihat kearah mereka.

"Tsunayoshi, apakah—" Spade tampak akan berbicara saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merangkul lengannya, membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut krem dengan rambut panjang bergelombang.

"Kau mencariku Spade?"

"E—Elena!" wajah Spade memerah saat melihat gadis itu merangkul lengannya dengan erat. Tsuna dan yang lainnya—selain Stella dan Rhea yang tidak kenal dan juga Maria yang biasa saja tampak hanya tertawa melihat wajah Spade, "daritadi kau ada disini?"

"Begitulah, kau saja yang tidak perhatian denganku."

"Ti—tidak, kau yang terlalu pintar bersembunyi—tidak mungkin aku tidak perhatian denganmu kan?" Spade tampak salah tingkah karena kelakuan dari kekasihnya. Elena yang tampaknya memang sengaja untuk menggoda Spade tampak ikut tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda~"

"Dia siapa G?" Stella yang tidak mengenal Elena tampak menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Ah kau pasti Stella yang dibicarakan oleh G dan juga Hayato-kun," Elena yang menatap Stella tampaknya mengenalinya dan Stella hanya bisa mengangguk cepat, "namaku adalah Elena dan aku adalah kekasih Spade—salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal Elena-san," Stella tampak benar-benar kagum dengan penampilan Elena yang menurutnya Elena dan juga cantik. Elena menoleh pada Yukihime—yang tentu saja ia kenal juga karena ia pernah bertemu di mansion Italia.

"Ah, Yuki-chan—kau benar-benar ikut ya!"

"Ma—maaf mengganggu kalian nona Elena," Yukihime, walaupun ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan Stella tetap saja gugup saat bertemu dengan Giotto dan juga yang lainnya—termasuk Elena.

"Tentu saja tidak—aku sudah mendengarnya kalau Stella yang mengajakmu kemari—berarti untuk sekarang kau sama seperti kami," Elena menepuk punggung Yukihime dengan keras membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit mengaduh sambil tertawa pelan, "dan kau—"

"Namanya adalah Rhea, dia adalah teman Stella—dia juga diajak oleh Stella kemari," G yang kali ini menjawab sambil menepuk kepala Rhea yang tampak langsung memerah saat kepalanya ditepuk oleh G.

"H—Hei G-san, jangan memperlakukanku seperti Stella!"

"Hee! Apa maksudmu Rhea!" Stella yang mendengar itu tampak terlihat kesal dan G tampak hanya tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya. Elena melihat semua itu dan menyadari apa yang terjadi hanya tersenyum saja.

"Begitu ya…"

…

Mereka tiba di markas Vongola—dan terlihat beberapa ilmuan dan juga beberapa orang anak buah Vongola yang sedang melakukan sesuatu diluar halaman mansion Vongola. Tidak berbeda dengan mansion di Italia yang dikelilingi oleh hutan pribadi milik Vongola.

"Kau sedang membangun apa Tsuna?"

"Markas cadangan," Giotto melihat Stella yang bertanya, "—kalau terjadi serangan besar, maka yang akan diandalkan tentu saja markas bawah tanah itu."

"Begitulah—kita memang harus menghadapi situasi yang terburuk bukan?" Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan Giotto tahu ada arti lain dalam senyumannya itu—yang membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Kau lama dame-Tsuna, kau tidak berfikir untuk membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi bukan?" seorang pria yang memakai jas hitam dan topi fedora memukul kepala Tsuna cukup keras membuatnya mengaduh, "kau ingin aku menambahkan tagihan pada kerusakan mansion?"

"T—tidak Reborn, pengeluaranku sudah banyak karena pembangunan ini—" Tsuna tampak tertawa datar sambil menatap pria itu. Reborn yang tampak menatap Stella menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi kau—" Stella tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Reborn dengan bingung.

"Reborn, kau tidak bisa kabur dariku!" suara yang tampak familiar di telinga Stella membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan perempuan berambut panjang yang ia kenal.

"Lal-sensei!"

"Hm? Oh kau—" Lal tampak menatap Stella yang memucat. Lal tidak pernah belas kasihan pada Stella selama berlatih. Dan kalau bertemu disini—bisa-bisa liburannya akan menjadi latihan special yang akan diberikan oleh Lal.

"Hei Stella!" kali ini Colonello yang muncul begitu saja dibelakang Lal, "benar bukan Lal, kau kalah taruhan denganku. Sudah kubilang kalau ia akan ikut kora!"

"Diamlah Colonello!"

"Mereka berdua itu kekasih ya—" Stella berbisik pada kakaknya yang ada di sampingnya sambil melihat keduanya.

"AKU BISA MENDENGAR ITU!" Lal tampak kesal dan menunjuk kearah Stella sebelum menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya serta tersenyum dingin. Membuat Stella memucat wajahnya dan menelan dalam-dalam ludahnya, "karena kau ada disini latihan akan kita lanjutkan!"

"HIII!"

…

"Bahkan latihannya lebih keras daripada biasanya—" baru saja mereka tiba di Jepang sehari yang lalu dan Stella langsung diajak oleh Lal untuk berlatih. Memegangi tangan dan juga kakinya yang tampak terluka dan memar, hanya bisa mengaduh pelan.

Stella, Yukihime dan juga Rhea tampak berada di satu kamar. Sengaja dibuat seperti itu—walaupun kamar kosong di mansion itu bahkan sebanyak satu lantai penuh disana. Yukihime dan Rhea yang menatapnya hanya bisa tertawa datar—untuk Yukihime, sementara tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak untuk Rhea.

"Tidak perlu tertawa seperti itu kan?" mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegang salah satu bagian yang membuatnya mengaduh. Yukihime yang melihat itu mencoba untuk mengecek dan menemukan luka yang cukup dalam saat itu.

"Ah, saya akan membawakan obat merah dulu—kalian tunggu saja disini…"

"Eh Yuki-chan, aku tidak apa-apa!" Stella mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun Yukihime tampak menggeleng dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk mengambilkan obat.

…

"Walaupun begitu—" menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencaritahu dimana ia sekarang, ia mendapatkan kotak obatnya—dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah kembali ke kamar mereka, "—aku tidak tahu dimana kamar tadi…"

Wajahnya memucat dan hanya menghela nafas sambil mencari seseorang untuk ditanyai letak kamarnya.

**BRAK!**

**PRANG!**

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU TSUNA!" suara yang berasal dari pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan kotak obat di tangannya. Suara itu tentu saja ia tahu—suara Giotto, namun ia tidak pernah melihat dan mendengar Giotto berbicara selantang dan terdengar sangat marah seperti itu, "APA MAKSUDMU MENGHANCURKANNYA!"

"Aku melakukannya untuk menghindari Vongola Hunt lagi Gio-nii," kali ini suara Tsuna—dan itu membuatnya semakin kaget dan bingung. Giotto tidak pernah meninggikan suara didepan adiknya, tidak pernah hingga saat ini.

Merasa khawatir, ia hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu namun tidak berani untuk menguping ataupun mendekat untuk mendengar.

"Lagipula, yang akan kuhancurkan hanyalah milik kami—Sicilly tidak terlalu berbahaya dan tidak tersentuh oleh Byakuran," suara Tsuna tampak tidak sekeras Giotto namun tidak perlu menguping untuk mendengarkannya, "aku hanya tidak ingin sampai ada lagi orang yang tewas hanya karena cincin ini. Kalau sebagian cincin ini dihancurkan, kau juga tidak akan berada dalam bahaya…"

"Tetapi bagaimana denganmu—Millefiore akan sangat marah kalau tahu cincin itu kau hancurkan…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Gio-nii," suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yukihime tersentak. Tsuna terlihat hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kakaknya sebelum melangkah keluar, "aku hanya ingin kalian semua selamat…"

'_Meskipun itu harus kubayar dengan nyawaku—'_ Yukihime yang berada di belakang pintu tampak mendengar gumaman Tsuna dengan jelas. Oke, maaf kalau ia seperti menguping, tetapi ia hanya khawatir—dan semakin khawatir lagi dengan mendengar itu.

"Tsuna…" Giotto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat adiknya itu pergi. Saat akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, lagi—matanya menangkap sosok Yukihime yang masih berdiri mematung melihat Tsuna yang baru saja pergi, "—Hime? Kenapa kau ada disana?"

"Ma—Master Giotto, maaf aku tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar kalian!" Yukihime yang tampak panik karena baru menyadari kalau ia tidak bergerak dari depan pintu hingga Giotto menyadari keberadaannya, "a—aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menguping anda…"

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau suaraku terlalu besar—" Giotto hanya tertawa pelan dan Yukihime hanya mengangguk sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Gelas yang pecah dan juga tangan Giotto yang terkena pecahan kaca.

"Tangan anda terluka—" berjalan masuk perlahan, membersihkan pecahan gelas itu sebelum menghampiri Giotto, "—boleh saya mengobatinya?"

"Ah ya—baiklah," memundurkan kursinya, sementara Yukihime tampak bersimpuh untuk mengobati luka di tangan Giotto. Yah, beruntung sekali ia membawa kotak obat itu walaupun mungkin saja ia sudah lupa apa tujuannya membawa kotak ini.

"Saya benar-benar meminta maaf—karena saya tidak pernah mendengar anda berteriak seperti itu pada Master Tsunayoshi, tanpa sadar saya malah berhenti dan mendengarkannya," tampak sedikit gugup dan tampak sadar menekan obat merah pada luka Giotto membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh pelan, "a—ah maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Giotto tertawa dan hanya butuh beberapa saat sebelum tangannya sudah dibalut oleh perban tipis.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi…" Yukihime membungkuk dan berbalik untuk keluar.

"Hime, apakah kau sedang sibuk?" perkataan Giotto tampaknya sukses menghentikan langkah Yukihime sebelum ia menoleh dan menggeleng pelan, "bisa temani aku?"

…

"Dan dimana Yuki-chan sebenarnya—" Stella benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak saat ini dan hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya saat kakinya terasa memar-memar seperti ini. Rhea tampak kasihan dengan temannya itu akhirnya berdiri.

"Aku akan mencarinya, kau tunggu saja disini—" Rhea tampak tertawa dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Stella sendiri yang entah kenapa merasa kalau temannya itu tidak akan kembali juga.

"Dan waktu latihan kedua hanya tinggal 2 jam lagi—" melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Yang benar saja, Yukihime saja membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk mencari, apalagi Rhea yang baru pertama kali berada di tempat seperti ini sendirian.

…

"Hm kotak obat ya—" mencari-cari ruangan yang memiliki kotak obat—biasanya adalah dapur. Namun, yang benar saja—ia bahkan menduga kalau besarnya mansion ini adalah dua kali besar kantor kepolisian pusat di Russia tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Untuk rumahnya, tentu saja jauh lebih besar mansion ini…

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa mengingat semua tempat yang ada di sini—ini terlalu tidak manusiawi," jawabnya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari tempat yang ia cari.

**CTAK!**

Suara yang tampak terdengar dari halaman itu membuatnya mengerutkan alis. Menolehkan kepala di jendela, menemukan sosok G yang sedang memegang busur miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada beberapa sasaran yang ada di depannya.

Tiga panah, dan tiga buah sasaran tepat di tengah.

Bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau ia akan bisa melakukan sebaik G. Oke, itu sudah pasti karena bagaimanapun tentu saja G lebih sering berlatih karena membutuhkannya. Sementara ia, hanya pernah berlatih kalau bersama dengan ayahnya.

'_Ia benar-benar keren saat sedang serius seperti itu—'_ memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di bingkai jendela, tersenyum sambil mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh G. Oke, ia memang seperti stalker tetapi tidak mau mengganggu—

"Kau benar-benar serius berlatih eh G-san?" mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat G sedikit terkejut dan tembakannya untuk pertama kalinya tidak mengenai sasaran. Berbalik untuk melihat Rhea yang tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Rhea, sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Daritadi, kau terlalu serius—" menatap tangan G yang tampak terluka karena selalu menarik senar busur itu, "—bahkan sampai tanganmu terluka saja kau tidak sadar."

"Oh, sudah biasa—ini jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah dua siang," melihat jam tangannya, tidak terasa ia sudah mencari ruangan selama setengah jam lamanya.

"Dan Hayato belum selesai juga—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menatap pada Rhea yang tampak bingung tiba-tiba G menatapnya, "—sepertinya kemampuanmu sedikit banyak bisa diandalkan…"

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku—" berjalan kearah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan mansion dan segera menarik tangan Rhea menuju keluar mansion. Sibuk dengan jantungnya yang benar-benar berdegup dengan kencang, ia bahkan melupakan apa tujuannya untuk keluar dari kamar.

…

"Mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan," membenamkan kepalanya pada tekukan kakinya, tampak menghela nafas saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga, setengah jam sebelum latihannya dimulai lagi dan belum ada yang kembali ke kamar sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku mencarinya sendiri saja," tampak tertatih berjalan dan keluar dari kamar, meruntuk dalam fikirannya tentang dua orang temannya yang tidak kembali sama sekali. Dan dua orang yang dimaksud tampak bersin karena merasa dibicarakan—atau lebih tepatnya disumpahi.

"Sepertinya benar-benar terkilir karena salah melangkah," menghela nafas dan melihat pergelangan kakinya yang tampak sedikit memerah. Yah, salahkan pelatihan yang menyuruhnya untuk bergerak menghindari semua yang diberikan oleh Lal. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia terkena banyak serangan.

Beruntung aku tidak menggunakan peluru sungguhan—seperti itu yang dikatakan oleh Lal.

"Daritadi—hanya ada lorong saja tanpa ada ruangan sedikitpun," wajahnya memucat, menyadari mungkin alasan kenapa kedua temannya itu tidak kembali juga. Tempat ini terlalu besar, ia yang biasa hidup sendiri tanpa kemewahan tentu saja benar-benar tidak biasa dengan semua ini.

Duduk di lantai saat merasakan kakinya yang terkilir itu terasa sakit lagi, Stella hanya menghela nafas dan memegangi kedua kakinya.

**THUD!**

…

"AAAAW!" satu jeritan yang terdengar saat kakinya diinjak seseorang yang lewat. Dan terima kasih karena yang diinjak adalah kakinya yang terkilir membuatnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah lagi sambil menatap kearah atas, "hei!"

"Kenapa kau duduk di lantai seperti itu—" menatap datar Stella, dan tentu saja yang menginjak adalah sang Cloud Guardian Giotto.

"Kakiku sakit, aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar—kau tidak perlu menginjak kakiku bukan?!" tampak masih memegangi pergelangannya kakinya yang diinjak oleh Alaude. Siapa yang tidak kesakitan kalau kaki yang bengkak diinjak seperti itu.

"Hn—salahmu sendiri…"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada perempuan Alaude," suara itu membuat Stella menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda yang mirip dengan Alaude dan juga Hibari. Dengan sebuah pacifier berwarna merah di lehernya seperti Lal dan juga yang lainnya.

"Tidak pernah dengar kau punya saudara lain selain Kyouya-kun," menunjuk kearah pemuda yang memakai pakaian Cina itu sambil menatap Alaude.

"Sepupu—" jawab Alaude yang pelit kata-kata itu.

"Maaf kalau dia dingin seperti itu, ah namaku adalah Fon—Storm Arcobaleno dan sepupu Alaude serta Kyouya-kun," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Stella benar-benar terdiam dan menganga melihat bagaimana sifat dari Fon benar-benar bertolak belakang.

"O—Oh, namaku adalah Stella!"

"Kakimu terkilir? Bagaimana kalau kubantu berdiri?" Stella yang tampak mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat langsung terkejut bagian kedua. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama punya sifat yang bertolak belakang seperti ini.

"E—eh tetapi…"

"Nah tidak apa-apa, aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu—" jawab Fon sambil bergerak dan akan menggendong Stella dengan gaya bridal. Namun dengan segera Alaude menarik tangan sepupunya itu dan dengan segera menjauhkannya. Belum selesai keterkejutan Stella, ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya di gendong oleh Alaude di punggung.

"E—Eh! Hei Alaude, bisakah kau lebih pelan?! Kalau ingin menggendongku katakan padaku!" Stella sedikit memberontak karena kakinya sakit saat Alaude menggendongnya dengan cukup kasar.

"Berisik…"

"Hei!"

Fon melihat kearah sepupunya itu dan terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Alaude memang benar-benar tidak mau jujur…"

…

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu saat tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"A—ano master…"

"Ah apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Ti—tidak sama sekali," Yukihime menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Bagaimana tidak kalau Giotto tampak berada di sampingnya duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengannya, "tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa kalau saya berada disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ba—bagaimana kalau nona Maria salah paham?"

"Ia sedang pergi berbelanja—tidak akan kembali sampai sore nanti—" menghela nafas dan meminum minuman yang ada di depannya. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan pada Maria. Mungkin ada, namun hanya sebatas teman masa kecil, bukan tunangan, "—yah intinya kau tidak perlu gugup walaupun ada atau tidak ada Maria."

'_Sebenarnya bukan karena itu—ah maksudnya bukan hanya karena itu aku gugup…'_

"Hime—kau dengar bukan apa yang menjadi sumber pertengkaranku dengan Tsuna?" Yukihime yang saat itu sedang meminum minumannya terdiam dan menoleh pada Giotto, "ia ingin menghancurkan sebagian cincin Vongola. Aku membagi cincin Vongola saat Tsuna mengatakan akan membantuku untuk memimpin Vongola lima tahun yang lalu…"

…

"Mengingat cincin Vongola memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar walaupun hanya sebagian, bukan masalah kekuatan yang kufikirkan—" memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut, "—aku tahu kalau Vongola Ring yang sepenuhnya yang diinginkan oleh Byakuran. Dan itu artinya bukan hanya Tsuna yang dalam bahaya tetapi aku juga. Namun, kalau ia sampai ketahuan menghancurkan cincin itu…"

…

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya…" tertawa pelan sambil menghela nafas. Sementara Yukihime terngiang akan perkataan dari Tsuna yang ia dengar saat berada di depan pintu.

"Tsunayoshi-sama pasti memiliki alasan untuk melakukan itu—" Giotto menatap Yukihime yang juga menatapnya, "—bukankah anda yang harusnya mempercayai perkataannya? Beliau melakukan itu dengan pemikiran yang matang dan juga kepercayaan yang tinggi pada anda. Tenang saja, ia tidak akan apa-apa…"

Tersenyum dan menatap Yukihime sebelum bergerak merebahkan diri dengan kaki Yukihime sebagai bantalnya. Dan tentu saja reaksi yang didapatkan adalah rona merah yang tampak bahkan hingga belakang telinganya.

"Ma—master!"

"Eh, apakah kau tidak suka seperti ini? Biarkan aku tidur sebentar—aku sedikit lelah," tertawa dan menatap Yukihime. Yah, bisa dibilang Giotto entah kenapa terhibur melihat reaksi dari Yukihime setiap berada di dekatnya.

"Bu—bukan begitu tetapi ini…" bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyukai posisi ini, tetapi bagaimanapun rasanya tidak pantas kalau ia berada dalam posisi ini sementara—ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sang boss kecuali pelayan dan majikan.

"Oh iya, bukankah kau ingin mengunjungi rumahmu? Ayah dan ibumu ada di Jepang bukan?"

"Ah iya—mungkin sore ini, inginnya mengajak Stella-san tetapi saya tidak ingin mengganggu latihannya—" tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana latihan Stella yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu. Giotto sendiri tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm—sore ini ya, mungkin masih bisa…"

"Eh?"

"Aku saja yang menemanimu—" jawab Giotto tampak santai dan menatap wajah Yukihime yang ada di atasnya, "—aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu juga, sudah lama sejak 5 tahun yang lalu tidak memberikan salam."

"Te—tetapi," entah kenapa rasanya ambigu saja sang boss mengatakan hal seperti itu, "a—anda pasti sibuk, jadi lebih baik saya sendiri saja."

"Nah, aku memaksa—lagipula tidak enak bukan sudah membawa anak perempuan mereka selama 5 tahun tetapi tidak bertatap muka dengan mereka," jawab Giotto tertawa dan Yukihime hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ba—baiklah…"

…

"Etto—G-san?"

Berbalik pada Rhea yang ditarik keluar dari mansion oleh G. Berada di sebuah café dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti. Rhea menggunakan kemeja hitam polos dengan celana hitam, G-pun juga menggunakan kemeja hitam dan juga celana hitam ditambah dengan jas berwarna putih dan juga kacamata hitam.

Duduk bersebelahan, berada di café yang ada di dalam taman hiburan. Entah apa maksud dari G membawa Rhea kemari tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselidiki—" mengeluarkan sebuah teropong dan segera melihat dengan teropong itu ke salah satu arah yang ada disana. Dengan model pakaian yang urak-urakan seperti itu—beberapa kancing yang terbuka dan sepertinya memang tidak disengaja, siapa yang tidak menjadikan G sebagai bahan cuci mata?

Wajah Rhea saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rambut merah G, lagipula situasi seperti ini—mereka seperti sedang berkencan.

Beberapa pasang mata juga tampaknya menatap kearah mereka dengan dua buah arti yang berbeda. Tatapan kagum untuk G, dan tatapan tajam untuk Rhea.

'_Entah aku bisa mati karena terlalu gugup melihat penampilan G-san atau karena dibunuh oleh tatapan orang-orang ini…'_ menoleh di sampingnya saat menatap seseorang yang tampak familiar.

"Uhm, bukankah itu Hayato-kun?" setelah sampai di Jepang tentu saja mereka berkenalan dengan Tsuna dan Guardiannya. Dan tidak susah untuk menghafalnya, karena mereka sangat mirip dengan kakak mereka. Seperti G dan juga Hayato.

"Huh?" dengan segera G menoleh dan mencoba untuk mencari orang yang disebutkan oleh Rhea. Benar saja, Hayato sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek sebahu yang tampak berjalan di sampingnya, "sudah kuduga…"

"Eh?"

"Ayo Rhea, kita ikuti mereka—"

…

"Tunggu, kau ingin men-stalk mereka G-san?!" terkejut saat mengetahui kalau yang akan mereka lakukan adalah mengamati adik G itu. Dan satu hal yang muncul dikepalanya saat itu adalah—'Brother Complex'.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau gadis itu bukan mata-mata dari famiglia lainnya—" Rhea hanya _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. Dan pada akhirnya mengikuti G dan mengamati apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi, G-san kemari karena khawatir dengan Hayato-kun?"

…

"Ti—tidak, siapa yang bilang aku khawatir dengannya?! Sudah kubilang aku ingin memastikan kalau gadis itu bukan mata-mata dari famiglia lainnya!" Rhea yang sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi G tampak sedikit terdiam sebelum tertawa menanggapinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita pastikan kalau Hayato-kun memilih gadis yang tepat—aku akan membantu menilai gadis itu!"

"Sudah kubilang—" G tampak berjalan dengan Rhea yang berada di sampingnya. Tentu saja secara diam-diam dan tetap mengikuti adiknya itu.

…

"AWW! Bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit—kakiku sedang terkilir!"

"Tahanlah sedikit, salahmu sendiri kenapa berada di luar kamar dengan kaki seperti ini—"

"Aku mencari sesuatu—salahkan tempat ini yang terlalu luas—" jawabnya sambil mengaduh pelan saat Alaude mencoba untuk memegang kakinya, "—AWW! Hei, jangan memegang bagian itu terlalu keras!"

"Jangan berisik Herbivore—" Alaude yang menatap tajam Stella tampak mengambil perban dan memerban kaki kanan gadis itu. Fon hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua, dan Alaude segera berdiri setelah ia selesai untuk mengobati luka Stella, "—sudah selesai, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sampai keluar dari kamar…"

"Eh?"

"Kalau hanya mencari kotak obat—" Fon yang melanjutkannya sambil tersenyum kearah Stella, "—setiap kamar ada kotak obat di lemari. Jadi kau hanya tinggal membuka lemari pakaianmu saja…"

…

"HEEEEE!"

…

"Eh, jadi setiap kamar punya kotak obat masing-masing ya?" Rhea yang kebetulan ingat dengan apa tujuan mereka menanyakan pada G. Mereka sedang berada diatas jet coaster dimana Gokudera Hayato dan juga gadis yang bersama dengannya tampak berada disana. Kecepatan benda itu tampak masih lamban saat menaiki tikungan tajam keatas.

"Begitulah—karena tempat itu sangat luas, tentu saja kami memutuskan untuk memberikan satu kotak obat pada satu kamar," G tampak menatap Rhea yang memucat—yang sebenarnya memiliki dua penyebab. Pertama karena merasa bersalah pada Stella dan yang kedua—

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Ste—AAAAAAH!" suara teriakan itu terdengar saat kecepatan jet coaster meningkat saat melaju di turunan. Rhea lahir dari keluarga yang sangat ketat, hanya manga dan juga dunia maya yang menjadi temannya—dan ia tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain seperti ini—apalagi bersama dengan seorang pria.

Teriakan yang tidak pernah berhenti itu pada akhirnya berhenti saat mereka sampai di tujuan—dan kereta itu berhenti. Baik Rhea maupun G tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"I—itu tadi… MENYENANGKAN!" tampak menatap Rhea yang matanya berbinar-binar, G hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dan menatap pada gadis itu, "aku tidak pernah menaiki wahana seperti ini—mengerikan namun menyenangkan!"

"Kukira kau akan takut—" tertawa pelan sambil menatap kearah samping kereta saat seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja G tampak mengetahui siapa kedua orang itu dan Rhea yang melihat G langsung berbalik untuk menatap siapa yang ditatap oleh pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sedang asik berkencan eh?" Gokudera Hayato, tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap keduanya dengan mulut yang berkedut karena kesal. Di sampingnya tampak gadis berambut cokelat pendek sebahu yang hanya menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"Hahi, apakah ini adalah gadis yang dibicarakan olehmu Gokudera-kun?" perempuan itu tampak menatap Rhea yang tampak hanya bingung. Ia bisa melihat kalau gadis itu lebih muda darinya—ya mungkin seumur dengan Gokudera.

"Begitulah, dan sepertinya kakakku ini antara mengajak kencan seorang gadis atau sedang menguntit seseorang—"

"Aku hanya menjemputmu yang belum kembali sementara pekerjaanmu di ruangan masih sangat banyak—" tampak empat persimpangan berkedut dan aura gelap di sekeliling G. Rhea dan gadis itu tampak menatap dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_ kedua kakak beradik itu.

Menyadari kalau penjaga wahana itu menatap tajam kearah mereka, begitu juga dengan beberapa pengunjung yang menunggu mereka untuk turun dari wahana itu.

"Ba—baiklah, sebaiknya kita jelaskan di bawah saja," Rhea menarik tangan G dan gadis berambut cokelat itu tampak menarik tangan Hayato.

…

"AKU SEDANG BEKERJA BODOH!"

"Aku tidak melihatmu sedang bekerja—kau terlihat sedang berkencan dengan gadis ini—" G tampak menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu yang tampak terkejut karena ditatap oleh G.

"Kau lupa siapa dia?! Ia adalah temanku dan boss sejak SMP dan ia juga bagian dari Vongola!"

"Haru Miura desu—akhir-akhir ini Giotto-san dan yang lainnya jarang kembali ke Jepang, mungkin sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu dengan G-san," gadis bernama Haru itu tampak memikirkan terakhir kali bertemu dengan G, "mungkin karena itu G-san tidak ingat denganku."

Dan sepertinya G baru menyadarinya dan hanya diam dengan wajah _pokerface_nya. Rhea hanya _sweatdrop_ dan menghela nafas menatap kedua orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Lalu, pekerjaan apa yang kalian sedang lakukan?"

"Mengun—Oh tidak!" menoleh sekeliling saat mengetahui kalau target yang sedang ia 'stalk' itu sudah tidak ada disejauh mata memandang, "kau harus bertanggung jawab G! Ini adalah misi dari boss yang harus kukerjakan, karena tidak bisa—kau harus melakukan misi selanjutnya yang berkaitan dengan misi ini!"

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

"Salahmu sendiri mengganggu tugasku—lagipula untuk misi ini, kau sudah menemukan partner yang tepat," Gokudera menoleh pada Rhea yang ada di samping G, sementara yang bersangkutan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh?"

…

"Tidak berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu—" Giotto yang tampak membuka pintu mobil melihat rumah yang ada di depannya. Yukihime tampak mengikutinya dari belakang, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan rumahnya.

"Sa—saya akan memanggil otou-san dan kaa-san…" Yukihime tampak berjalan dan mengetuk pintu, mencoba untuk menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Hening, tidak ada sama sekali jawaban dari dalam membuat baik Giotto maupun Yukihime mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, bukankah kau Hime-chan?" menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat satu itu tampak berjalan menghampiri sang gadis yang tampak menoleh padanya.

"Akira-kun—dimana orang-orang yang ada dirumah?" Yukihime tampak menatap pemuda itu, mengenalnya dengan bukti kalau ia memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Giotto yang berada di belakangnya tampak hanya mendengar dan tidak berbicara apapun.

…

"Maaf aku tiak memberitahumu Hime-chan," pemuda bernama Akira itu tampak menatap kearah Yukihime yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu, "aku disuruh merahasiakannya bahkan dengan Takeshi-san dan Ugetsu-san. Tetapi—karena aku sudah ada disini, aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya lagi…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu—kelompok bernama Millefiore menyerang tempat ini, paman dan bibi—semuanya," jeda yang terasa menyesakkan membuat Yukihime hanya bisa mematung dan tidak bergerak, "—mereka tewas ditangan mereka…"

…To be Continue…

Oke, pairing straight KHR yang me pilih adalah 5986 XD maaf pecinta 1886, tapi me lebih demen sama 5986 XD

Kasihan Stella, kena Spartanya Lal + ditinggalin sama Rhea + Yukihime yang *uhuk*ngedate*uhuk* sama cowo-cowo kece #plak. Yep, orang tua Hime-chan mati karena Millefiore tahu hubungan Ugetsu sama keluarga Hime :(

Ngomong-ngomong misi apa yang bakal dijalanin sama G + Rhea ya XD nanti dilihat aja deh :p.

Makasih buat Review dan favenya :3 me akan berusaha untuk mengendalikan Rhea agar tidak Mary Sue, ataupun Drama Queen.

Oh ngomong-ngomong, bakal ada Giotto x Hime x Akira (mungkin) XD dan Alaude x Stella x Ren (ingat boss di tempat kerjanya?)

But nanti dilihat saja~

**Hoshina D. Erika **Gpp ^ ^ makasih buat reviewnya :D

**u-in-01 **sudah dilanjutkan :3

**Yuuki **masih ga sadar dia suka XD (mungkin) disini kelihatan kan kalau Alaude *uhuk*cemburu*uhuk* #diborgol

Rhea **belum** tinggal di Vongola Mansion :3 dan sebenarnya sudah ada yang sadar siapa Rhea itu ;) tapi masih Rahasia~

Giotto cemburu sama Hime XD bisa aja karena adanya Akira disini, tapi bukan di chapter ini~

Maaf untuk HibaHaru (_ _) entah kenapa me ga bisa bikin cerita nyambung kesana…

**JackFrost14 **namanya juga Alaude XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **Scenario of My Life

**Genre : **Romance / Family

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella

**Warning : **OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira | Stella © Me

**.**

**Chapter 7, The Plan**

**.**

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu—kelompok bernama Millefiore menyerang tempat ini," Akira menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak ingin melanjutkannya, "paman dan bibi—semuanya tewas..."

...

"Eh?" Baik Giotto maupun Yukihime menatap dengan tatapan terkejut. Sama terkejutnya, karena Giotto benar-benar tidak mengerti Millefiore melibatkan keluarga Hime, dan Yukihime tentu saja karena orang tuanya tewas dan ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Maaf, aku baru saja akan memberitahu Vongola masalah ini—tetapi, paman dan bibi mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggumu yang sedang bekerja." Giotto maupun Akira tampak menatap Yukihime yang menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, "Yuki-chan...?"

"U-Uhm, b-bisakah aku melihat mereka?" Tertawa pelan, Giotto tidak butuh HI-nya untuk melihat kalau tawa itu dipaksakan. Akirapun sepertinya mengetahui jelas kalau suara tawanya bergetar.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian—" Akira tampak menatap Yukihime sambil tersenyum. Sementara Giotto memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun, ini semua adalah salahnya—kalau saja Ugetsu tidak ikut dalam kelompok Vongola, kalau saja ia tidak membawa Yukihime.

"Master Giotto, kenapa kau berada disana?"

"Ah, aku akan mengikuti kalian saja—" Giotto tersenyum dan berjalan, membiarkan kedua orang itu berada di depannya.

…

"Kemana saja kau Rhea!"

Stella yang tampak berada di aula depan Vongola menatap Rhea yang baru saja masuk aula itu. Alaude dan Fon tampak bersama Rhea, menemaninya disana—walaupun Alaude beralasan karena ia ingin mengerjakan pekerjaannya disana.

"Ma—maaf, ada sedikit pekerjaan—"

"Ada apa dengan kakimu Stella?" Suara G terdengar dari belakang Rhea, dan G tampak masuk dan melihat kaki Stella. Terdiam sejenak—empat persimpangan tampak di atas kepala Stella sebelum ia berjalan—memaksakan kakinya.

"Ah, Stella-san—" Fon mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu senang bersama kakakku hingga lupa apa yang harus kau bantu dengan temanmu ini Rhea?" Tersenyum dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya, membuat Rhea bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tetapi memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan oleh Stella—ia sempat melupakan itu saat melihat G.

"Ma—maafkan aku," jawabnya sambil tertawa datar. Baru saja akan kembali saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dengan gaya bridal, membuatnya membulatkan mata dan menatap siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ada pesan dari Lal kalau ia mencarimu—" Alaude tentu saja yang melakukannya. Stella yang mendengar itu tampak memucat wajahnya dan mencoba untuk memberontak, "—aku akan membawamu ketempatnya."

"H—hei, kakiku sedang sakit dan aku masih harus latihan! Dan lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak suka diperintah—" Alaude berbalik dan melewati G serta Rhea yang tampak hanya melihat mereka berdua.

"Apakah menurutmu mereka cocok G—" baru saja akan melanjutkan, saat Rhea melihat G dan juga Hayato tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

...

"Alaude! Siapa kau bisa menggendong Stella seperti itu!" Keduanya berteriak bebarengan sambil berjalan cepat menuju kearah Alaude dan Stella. Dan sekali lagi Rhea hanya sweatdrop mendengar dan melihat kedua kakak adik itu.

…

Ketiga orang itu terdiam saat berada di tempat itu. Sebuah pemakaman umum yang tampak cukup rapi dan bersih. Di depan mereka, dua buah nisan terlihat berjajar rapi—dan mereka hanya bisa diam sambil menatap keduanya.

"Ibumu langsung tewas saat ditemukan—namun, ayahmu masih sempat sadar. Ia tidak ingin kau terganggu hanya karena berita kematian mereka, dan merepotkan semua orang dengan kembali kemari," Akira menatap kearah Yukihime yang berada di depan mereka, "tetapi aku tahu kalau tidak mungkin menyembunyikan ini semua darimu. Dan karena aku tidak tahu dimana kau selama ini, aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu…"

Yukihime tampak hanya diam dan membungkuk sambil membakar dupa untuk diletakkan di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa sambil menutup matanya. Ia tidak menangis—hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

'_Kenapa Hime tidak mengatakan apapun…'_ menoleh untuk menemukan Akira yang juga mengatupkan tangannya dan ikut berdoa, maaf saja kalau ia tidak tahu bagaimana adat dari orang-orang Jepang. Jadi dengan segera ia ikut mengatupkan tangannya dan berdoa.

…

"Baiklah—" berdiri dan tersenyum, berbalik kearah Akira dan juga Giotto yang ada di depannya, "—ini sudah sore master, apakah nona Maria tidak akan mencari anda?"

"Oh—aku sudah memberi pesan aku akan terlambat datang hari ini—" jawab Giotto sambil menatap Yukihime dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak perlu—" tersenyum dan menatap Akira yang ada di sampingnya, "—baiklah Akira-kun, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Aku akan mampir kembali kemari lain kali…" jawabnya membuat Akira sedikit terdiam dan tersentak sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah—"

…

Sementara di markas Vongola, disaat semuanya sedang sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan mereka, tampak tiga orang yang berada di sebuah ruangan, duduk melingkar di salah satu meja. Sesaat hanya keheningan yang ada di tempat itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Kyouya tentang hal ini—tetapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mendengarnya juga, G-san—" pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak menghela nafas dan menatap kedua pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya. Storm Guardian kakaknya dan juga seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau yakin akan melakukan ini—" G menatap Tsuna yang tampak membulatkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Apapun yang akan ia lakukan—tentu saja ia harus melakukannya dengan matang, "—dan jujur saja, aku belum percaya pada orang ini…"

Menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya, yang tampak terkejut dan gugup dengan tatapan tajam dari G.

"Tenang saja G-san, kalau ia berbohong aku bisa merasakannya—kau tidak lupa bukan," Tsuna tertawa dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu, "walaupun Shouchi-kun adalah anggota White Spell Millefiore, ia akan membantu kita…"

…

"Biarkan cincinku saja yang hancur—" menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya, "—aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hayato yang cincinnya kau hancurkan Tsuna…"

"Kau benar-benar perhatian dengan Hayato, eh G-san—" Tsuna tertawa melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah G saat itu ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Namun tawanya langsung menghilang dan tatapannya tampak menjadi serius lagi, "—aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Lagipula—'mereka' akan bisa mengatasi semua ini…"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membantu kalian—" Shouichi tampak tersenyum kearah mereka berdua, "—aku akan pastikan semua berjalan sebaik mungkin. Seperti yang kalian inginkan…"

"Dan itu berarti, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kita mendapatkan saat yang tepat untuk—melakukan rencana ini…"

Suasana disana tampak hening sebelum Tsuna berdiri dan tersenyum kearah kedua orang lainnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya nii-san sebentar lagi akan kembali. Jadi, lebih baik kau segera kembali Shouichi-kun. Byakuran akan curiga kalau kau tidak terlacak—" Shouichi hanya mengangguk dan berdiri sebelum berjalan akan meninggalkan ruangan setelah Tsuna. Namun dengan segera dihentikan oleh G.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu—"

…

Tampak bersenandung riang saat Rhea memutuskan untuk keluar dari mansion sebentar. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menyiakan waktunya di Jepang hanya untuk berdiam diri di mansion yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai istana ini.

"Hanya berjalan beberapa menit dan aku bisa menemukan beberapa benda action figure—benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tempat-tempat di luar Jepang," matanya tampak berbinar saat memegang beberapa benda seperti buku komik dan juga beberapa kaset dan benda-benda lainnya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Suara G tampak membuatnya mengerutkan dahi dan menghentikan langkahnya. Berhenti melangkah dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat itu—G dengan Shouichi.

"Tsunayoshi sudah mengetahuinya—dan aku sudah merancang peluru untuk rencana itu, akan kupastikan Byakuran memakainya saat itu," Shouichi menatap G yang tampak ragu saat itu. Rhea sendiri masih menatap keduanya dengan bingung, "saat peluru itu bekerja, ia akan terlihat seperti tewas, namun tentu saja hanya sementara…"

'_Peluru? Tewas—?'_

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya bukan—" Shouichi hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk. G terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas, "—aku tidak ingin Tsunayoshi mengambil resiko yang tidak pasti seperti itu."

"Lalu, apa yang anda ingin aku lakukan G-san?"

"Sebelum rencana Tsunayoshi terjadi—" jeda sejenak sebelum ia melepaskan pegangan pada bahu Shouichi, "—lakukan rencana itu padaku…"

…

"Apa?"

"Sebelum rencana itu terjadi—aku ingin kau menembakku dengan peluru yang akan kau gunakan untuk Tsunayoshi."

…

"Selesai juga—" Stella tampak digendong oleh Alaude yang meletakkannya di punggung. Faktanya, Alaude membantu Lal dalam melatih Stella, membuat yang bersangkutan mendapatkan pelatihan neraka dua tingkat dari kedua orang itu, "—yang benar saja, kakiku sedang sakit dan kau tidak memberikan kelonggaran sama sekali!"

"Hanya herbivore yang mempermasalahkan hal itu—"

"Hei, aku ini bukan monster petarung sepertimu! Hm—" menoleh saat melihat sosok Rhea yang masih ada ditempatnya berada, diam membelakangi mereka yang baru saja selesai berlatih itu, "—hei Alaude, antarkan aku kesana!"

"Aku bukan kudamu…"

"Hei Rhea!" suara Stella membuat Rhea terkejut dan segera berbalik untuk menemukan mereka berdua disana, "kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana? Dan—apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"O—Oh," Rhea melihat ruangan yang ada di belakangnya, merasa kalau tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Dengan segera ia mendorong punggung Alaude yang menggendong Stella, "a—aku hanya lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan kue saja dulu?"

"Eh hei kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Rhea?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa—" tertawa dan menjauhi tempat itu sambil menoleh kearah ruangan yang baru saja ia dengarkan, _'apa maksud G-san dengan menembaknya? Kalau begitu bukankah—'_ menggigit bibir bawahnya, pada akhirnya hanya berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat Stella dan yang lainnya tampak menghilang dari koridor itu, tampak pintu terbuka lebih lebar dan menampakkan G yang sepertinya mendengar suara Stella dan juga yang lainnya.

"Rhea—apakah dia…"

…

Malam hari tiba, suasana di mansion benar-benar sangat sepi dan remang. Beberapa anak buah tampak menjaga tempat itu, namun semuanya sudah berada di kamar masing-masing—kecuali Yukihime yang tampak tidak berada di kamarnya.

Suara ayunan pedang tampak terdengar di salah satu dojo yang dekat dari kamarnya. Gadis berambut cokelat pucat itu tampak mengikat rambutnya, kali ini tidak memakai kacamatanya dan menunjukkan mata biru langitnya.

Ayunan pedang tampak mantap di tangannya, tidak berhenti dan tatapannya tetap mantap pada pedangnya.

Walaupun peluh tampak membasahi wajahnya, namun tidak ada tanda kalau gadis itu akan berhenti untuk mengayunkan pedang yang ada di tangannya. Tidak menyadari, kalau sedaritadi sosok sang Don Vongola tampak berada di dekatnya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"_Kenapa ia tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali?"_

…

"_Aku mengerti kalau Hime benar-benar bersedih dengan kematian orang tuanya—" Giotto yang baru saja kembali bersama dengan Yukihime tampaknya sempat meminta nomor telpon dari Akira yang bisa ia mintai segala hal tentang Yukihime, "—aku hanya berfikir kalau itu akan lebih meringkankan—"_

"_Keluarga Tsubaki—adalah keluarga yang cukup lama berada di Jepang. Mereka terkenal sebagai ahli pedang—meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak kaya. Mereka mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk berpedang—berpegang teguh pada bushido—" Giotto hanya diam saat mendengarkan hal itu, _

"_Mereka hanya mendedikasikan diri pada pedang dan juga Jepang. Namun, karena itu juga mereka mengalami ketertinggalan dari keluarga lainnya—" _

…

"_Yukihime yang melihat itu mencoba untuk menentang aturan dari keluarga Tsubaki, mencoba untuk menarik mereka keluar dari keterbelakangan itu. Itulah sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Ugetsu-san dan juga anda—" Giotto mendengar, namun ia tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan._

"_Tetapi walau bagaimanapun Yukihime tetaplah merupakan bagian dari keluarga Tsubaki. Mereka yang berpegang teguh pada Bushido—yakni siap mati demi negara ataupun orang yang mereka anggap penting—" membulatkan matanya, Giotto menyadari tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Akira, "mereka dilatih untuk tidak mengenal emosi yang berlebihan. Jadi—ayah dan ibu Yuki benar-benar mengajarkannya untuk tidak mudah menunjukkan emosi—"_

…

"_Meskipun saat itu—adalah ketika hari kematian mereka…"_

'_Kudengar itupun berlaku pada Ugetsu dan juga Takeshi—tetapi…'_

Menutup matanya sejenak sebelum bergerak dan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Mendengar ketukan, membuat Yukihime menghentikan ayunannya, menoleh namun tidak berusaha untuk berjalan. Yah, bagaimanapun matanya memiliki minus yang tinggi—membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jarak jauh.

"Ah—siapa?" mencoba untuk meraba sekelilingnya, mencari-cari kacamata yang tadi ia lepaskan. Sebuah tangan terulur mengambil kacamatanya, dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik, "ah terima kasih—" memakainya dan tampak sedikit terkejut saat jaraknya dan juga Giotto sangat dekat.

"M—Master Giotto!"

"Hm—apakah aku memang selalu mengagetkanmu?" Giotto menggaruk kepala belakangnya saat untuk kesekian kalinya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Yukihime selalu saja berakhir dengan gadis itu terkejut.

"Bu—bukan begitu, maaf saya lancang—" menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan sang boss. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menatap Giotto untuk sekarang—rasanya, kalau ia menatap Giotto pasti akan menangis.

"Hime—kau tidak apa-apa?" Giotto membungkuk dan menatap wajah Yukihime. Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Mundur perlahan menjauhi Giotto yang tampak semakin bingung, "se—sepertinya aku malah membuatmu tidak nyaman." Menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggalkan kau sendirian oke—" tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Yukihime yang sedikit tersentak karena perkataan Giotto. Dengan segera ia memegang pakaian Giotto dari belakang dan menghentikannya, "—Eh?"

"H—Huh?" Yukihime menatap tangannya yang sepertinya tidak ia sadari menghentikan langkah Giotto, tampak benar-benar panik saat ini, "ma—maaf master Giotto. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menahan anda—maaf."

"Kau memang suka sekali meminta maaf—" menghela nafas dan berbalik, menepuk kepala Yukihime sekali lagi dan tersenyum padanya, "—bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu dulu? Entah kenapa intuisiku mengatakan kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang saat ini…"

"I—ini sudah larut malam, anda pasti lelah saya hanya ingin berlatih sejenak," jawabnya panik. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tidak mungkin ia dengan lancang membiarkan sang boss untuk menemaninya. Namun sekali lagi tepukan kepala dan juga sentuhan lembut Giotto membuatnya terdiam. Terlebih lagi saat tangan itu merangkul tubuhnya dan mendekapnya,"m—master—!"

"Tidak apa-apa Hime—kau boleh menunjukkan apapun yang kau rasakan di depanku. Apapun itu—tidak ada siapapun disini…"

…

"E—eh," entah kenapa perkataan Giotto seperti sebuah saklar yang membuat air matanya begitu saja keluar. Mencoba untuk menghapusnya dan menghentikannya, tetapi tidak berhasil karena air mata itu begitu saja keluar lagi dari matanya, "ma—maaf saya tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Nuhuh—" melepaskan kacamata milik Yukihime dan menghapus air matanya, "—sudah kukatakan, tidak apa-apa. Menangislah—" tersenyum sambil menatap Yukihime yang tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa, sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya untuk sekali saja tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Giotto yang memeluknya.

'_Bagaimanapun ia juga seorang perempuan bukan—walaupun berusaha untuk terlihat kuat tetapi tetap saja mereka adalah makhluk yang harus dijaga bukan dikekang…'_

…

Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi saat itu. Bangkit dari tempatnya untuk menemukan ia terbangun untuk kesekian kalinya. Tampak wajahnya juga sedikit basah karena air mata—entah karena apa. Mengusap matanya, menatap Stella yang tampak masih tertidur di sampingnya.

'_Yuki-chan belum juga kembali…' _menguap, mencoba untuk merenggangkan tangannya dan berdiri dari tempatnya tidur, "sebenarnya apa yang membuatku menangis seperti ini—aku tidak pernah menangis saat tidur sebelumnya…"

Mendengar jam yang berdentang tiga kali, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 tepat pada malam hari.

"Uh—aku tidak ingin tidur lagi," menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil mantel tidurnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja ia dengarkan dari G dan juga orang berambut merah yang bersama dengannya saat itu.

"_Sebelum rencana itu terjadi—aku ingin kau menembakku dengan peluru yang akan kau gunakan untuk Tsunayoshi."_

'_Apa yang ditembakkan oleh orang itu—apa maksudnya rencana dari Tsuna…'_ menghela nafas dan mengusap lengannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun yang ada disini. Bagaimanapun ia adalah orang luar, dan tidak ada sama sekali hak untuk mengetahui permasalahan disini.

Tetapi…

"Kau belum tidur Rhea?" menoleh saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Pemuda berambut merah magenta itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia benar-benar ingin menanyakan masalah tadi, namun sekali lagi ia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu.

"G-san—"

"Kau—" G memutus perkataan Rhea dan Rhea hanya diam menatap mata merahnya itu, "—mendengar semua yang kubicarakan tadi?"

…

"Ya…"

Suasana hening tampak tercipta diantara mereka berdua. G sudah mengira kalau gadis ini akan mendengarkan perkataan darinya dan juga Irie Shouichi tentang rencana yang akan mereka lakukan. Tetapi ia tidak tahu sampai mana Rhea mendengarkannya.

"Darimana kau mulai mendengarkannya?"

"Saat," ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya tampak gemetar karena membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya takut, "kau mengatakan untuk menyuruh orang itu menembakmu…"

"Kau memberitahukan pada seseorang?"

"Tidak—" ia terlalu bingung untuk melakukannya. Fikirannya cukup untuk membuatnya kacau dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apapun, "—apakah, kau benar-benar akan melakukannya G-san?"

"Giotto akan lebih bersedih kalau kehilangan Tsunayoshi—bagaimanapun dia adalah saudara kandung satu-satunya bukan," G tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis, "lagipula, kalau Tsunayoshi berkata itu akan aman, tentu saja itu yang akan terjadi."

…

"Namun aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja—" Rhea tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya menatap kearah G di depannya.

"Lalu, apa menurutmu yang akan dirasakan oleh Rhea dan Hayato-kun?"

…

"Master jadi menemani saya hingga jam segini," Yukihime yang tampaknya sudah cukup tenang sekarang tidak bisa menatap Giotto sama sekali. Bukan karena ia akan menangis lagi kalau melihat sang majikan, namun karena ia malu sudah menangis di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Yukihime mengangguk sambil meniup tangannya. Nafasnyapun tampak berembun karena cuaca malam itu yang cukup dingin. Tentu saja, musim panas sudah hampir di penghujung waktu.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak menyangka kalau malam ini akan dingin—" jawabnya sambil tertawa. Giotto tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari sesuatu sebelum ia melepaskan jas hitam yang ia gunakan, "—master?"

"Kau memakai hakama tipis seperti ini—" matanya membulat saat melihat sosok Giotto berada di dekatnya. Mencoba untuk menaruh jas hitamnya di punggung Yukihime hingga wajah mereka tampak berdekatan, "kau bisa—"

Giotto yang menyadari jarak mereka sangat dekat tampak terdiam dan dengan segera menaruh di punggung sebelum berbalik dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Memegang kedua sisi lengannya untuk mencegah jas milik Giotto terjatuh.

"Mu—mungkin sebaiknya saya kembali ke kamar saja…"

"A—akan kuantarkan," Giotto tampak tertawa gugup sambil berjalan bersama dengan Yukihime yang ada di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang saling bertatapan dan hanya diam tanpa ada suara sama sekali yang terdengar dari mulut mereka. Dan yang merekan fikirkan entah kenapa kebetulan sama.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya ku fikirkan…'_

…

Suara handphone yang berdering di sampingnya cukup membuat Stella yang paling nyenyak tertidur semalam menjadi terganggu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya—namun suara itu tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Menggerutu pelan, bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphone yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Yukihime dan juga Rhea sudah kembali ke kamar, dan terlalu mengantuk untuk bangun dengan suara handphone yang berbunyi keras seperti itu.

"Halo—" suara yang masih serak sudah cukup untuk menandakan kalau kau baru saja terbangun. Beberapa saat mendengar suara dari telpon itu, matanya membulat sempurna dan tampak bangkit dari tempatnya tidur.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

…

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana—" menghela nafas dan bergerak, mencoba untuk bersiap dengan segala yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempersiapkan diri keluar dari mansion. Melihat keduanya tampak masih tertidur hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan mereka.

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang tidak begitu keras terdengar, dan ia akan berjalan keluar saat tiba-tiba Alaude datang dan melihatnya.

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini herbivore—" suara yang monoton dan tanpa nada itu tampak membuat Stella tahu siapa yang berbicara tanpa perlu untuk melihat.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang—yah mungkin sampai nanti siang…" baru saja akan berbalik saat handphonenya berbunyi sekali lagi. Melihat layar handphone dan pada akhirnya tersenyum sebelum mengangkatnya, "aku sedang menuju kesana Ren-san, tenang saja… Oke, tunggu saja disana—"

…

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi saja—" mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Alaude yang tampak terdiam dan hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Hingga G yang tampak baru bangun melihat Stella serta Alaude, hingga pada akhirnya ia menghampiri Alaude.

"Mau kemana anak itu pagi-pagi seperti ini—" menatap Alaude yang masih terdiam membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya, "oi, kau kenapa?"

Alaude tidak menjawab, dengan segera berjalan kearah luar seolah mencoba untuk mengikuti Stella. G yang tampak bingung hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu sebelum ia mengangkat alis dan berbalik sambil menguap pelan.

…

"Ren-san!" Stella tampak berada di salah satu café yang ada di dekat mansion Vongola. Melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih cukup panjang dan mata abu-abu, ia segera berjalan dan duduk di depan pemuda itu. Bossnya di tempat kerja, yang membuatnya bisa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya G dan juga Hayato.

"Aku kaget mendengar kalau kau berada di Jepang juga…"

"Ah, kau belum mendengarnya? Aku ingin membuka cabang di Jepang—makanya aku ingin mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membangun gedungnya," tampak tersenyum sambil mengangkat cangkir yang ada di depannya, meminumnya dengan segera. Stella yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan.

"Eh, aku baru tahu!"

"Karena aku baru memutuskannya dua hari yang lalu~" pemuda bernama Ren itu tampak tersenyum, berbicara dengan nada yang aneh dan Stella hanya menundukkan kepalanya _sweatdrop _dengan keputusan mendadak itu.

"Jadi, hari ini kau ingin aku apa…"

"Menemaniku mencari tempat—kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawabnya meletakkan cangkir di depannya dan tampak menunggu jawaban dari Stella.

"Yah, aku juga tidak keberatan sih—lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai," jawabnya menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan, "baiklah, lagipula aku belum sempat berjalan-jalan di Jepang, mungkin ini juga kesempatanku untuk berjalan-jalan~"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan~"

…

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, tampak Alaude yang entah kenapa malah mengikuti kemana perginya Stella setelah mendengar pembicaraan gadis itu dengan pemuda bernama Ren di telpon. Bukan, ia bukan berfikir kalau ia akan cemburu karena gadis itu pergi dengan pria lain.

Mungkin…

Tetapi lebih pada, ia pernah mendengar suara yang entah bagaimana bisa ia dengar dari telpon yang diterima oleh Stella dan nama itu. Dan ia sangat yakin hal itu—terutama saat ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan mata abu-abu itu.

Ya, ia pernah melihatnya—

…

_Alaude tampak berdiri ditengah tubuh yang tampak tidak bernyawa itu. Darah yang bersimbah di sekelilingnya tampak sedikit memercik pada tubuh dan wajahnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi, dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah keluar dari tempat ini dan menyelesaikan laporan misi._

"_Herbivore lemah…" mendengus pelan sambil berbalik akan keluar dari bangunan itu. _

"_Fufufu~" suara itu membuatnya membulatkan mata. Bahkan walau berada di tengah kegelapan sekalipun ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Tetapi, suara itu—ia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan sumber suara._

"_Siapa kau—" menoleh dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara tawa itu lagi. Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada di hadapannya. Membuka mata dan tampak benar-benar membulatkan matanya saat sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya._

_Mundur dengan cepat, mengeluarkan borgolnya dan akan menyerang sosok itu._

"_Oh~ refleksmu sangat bagus Alaude-kun~" suara dan nadanya itu cukup untuk memprovokasi sang Cloud Guardian. Namun, tentu saja ia masih mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Saat ia mengetahui sumber suara itu, seolah suara itu berpindah lagi ke tempat yang lainnya._

"_Hanya herbivore pengecut yang bertarung dengan bersembunyi," mengeluarkan cloud flamenya yang tampak menyelimuti borgol, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

"_Aku tidak bersembunyi Alaude-kun," suara itu kini seolah menggema di seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekeliling Alaude, "dan sebelum kau bertanya—aku hanya sendirian…"_

"_Ilusi…"_

"_Ilusi? Aku tidak menggunakan cara picik seperti itu—" tertawa keras dan kemudian hening, "kau mau mencobanya? Apakah peluru ini akan mengenaimu, atau tidak. Dan apakah itu ilusi atau tidak—kau yang menentukan…"_

_Suara itu lagi-lagi seolah berada di samping telinga Alaude. Mencoba untuk mengibaskan tonfanya kearah suara yang sangat dekat dengannya._

_BANG!_

_Untuk menemukan peluru yang ditembakkan persis mengenai perutnya. Memegangi perutnya yang terluka, saat beberapa peluru lagi yang mengenainya dari arah yang berbeda. Ia yakin kalau semua musuh sudah ia bereskan—tentu saja selain pemilik suara tadi—dan ia yakin kalau itu hanyalah satu orang._

_Tubuhnya ambruk saat—entah sudah berapa peluru mengenainya, pandangannya tampak kabur saat itu ketika langkah kaki tampak semakin dekat kearahnya._

"_Fufufu~ seperti inikah Cloud Guardian Vongola? Benar-benar mengecewakan…" ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya, dan juga pakaian White Spell Millefiore yang dikenakan oleh orang itu._

"_Apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat kesal Alaude-kun~?" tersenyum dingin saat menatap Alaude yang berada di depannya, "tenang saja—semua tembakan itu tidak mengenai bagian vital. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tewas sekarang…"_

…

"_Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang… karena rencana Byakuran-sama belum dimulai," seringai dingin itu tampak menjadi satu hal terakhir yang ia ingat, bersamaan dengan satu kata yang diucapkan oleh orang itu._

"_Tetapi berhati-hatilah—aku akan mengincar orang-orang disekitarmu juga Alaude-kun~"_

…

"Jadi, yang menjadi tujuan pertama kita—" Ren serta Stella tampak melihat peta kota Namimori yang terbentang di depan mereka. Stella tampak mencoba untuk menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang menarik, sementara Ren tampak menanggapinya.

KLIK!

Suara itu membuat Stella dan juga Ren tersentak, dan menemukan Alaude yang menodongkan pistol kearah kepala belakang Ren. Tentu saja itu membuat pemuda berambut putih itu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah mengisyaratkan kalau ia menyerah.

"A—Alaude! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Sedang apa kau bersama dengan Herbivore pengecut ini—" menatap dingin kearah Ren yang tampak melirik kearahnya. Stella berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Alaude.

"Dia adalah bossku! Kenapa kau malah menodongkan pistol kearahnya!?"

"Karena dia adalah orang Millefiore—" jawab Alaude sambil tetap menatap Ren yang ada di hadapannya. Stella menatap tidak percaya pada Alaude dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah mengenal Ren-san sejak 10 tahun yang lalu! Ia bahkan tidak terlibat mafia sama sekali!"

"Ia—adalah anggota Millefiore!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" Stella menatap dengan tatapan menantang sambil menatap Alaude yang balas menatapnya. Tidak ada sama sekali perkataan yang meluncur saat itu, saat Ren tampak tertawa datar.

"M—maa, ini pasti ada salah paham. Aku pernah mendengar tentang Millefiore, namun aku tidak tahu menahu tentang kelompok itu," berdiri dari tempatnya dan berbalik kearah Alaude, "kalau kau tidak percaya—kau bisa mencoba untuk membuktikannya…"

…

"Duduklah Alaude!" Stella tampak terlihat kesal dengan Alaude. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak men_deathglare_ perempuan itu sebelum duduk begitu saja di dekat Ren dan juga Stella. Stella yang menatap itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Dia adalah Ren, boss di kantorku yang ada di Italia. Ia kemari untuk mempersiapkan pembangunan cabang tempat kerja kami di Jepang—" jawab Stella tampak masih kesal dan memperkenalkan Ren pada Alaude, "—Ren-san, dia adalah Alaude teman dari kakakku."

"Namaku adalah Ren, senang berkenalan denganmu!" tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, Alaude sama sekali tidak membalasnya dan hanya menatap tajam kearah Ren. Stella hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke, aku ingin membayar makananku dulu—setelah itu kita akan mencari tempat yang sudah dicatat Ren-san," berbalik dan akan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

Alaude menatap kesal pada sang pemuda. Memang, walaupun siluet dan juga suaranya mirip tetapi nada bicara yang ditimbulkan cukup berbeda karena orang di depannya itu tampak lebih tegas.

"Kenapa dengan tatapanmu?" menoleh saat Ren mulai berbicara. Senyuman yang tampak tulus tadi entah kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk, "apa yang membuatmu terlihat kesal, Alaude-kun~?"

"_Tetapi berhati-hatilah—aku akan mengincar orang-orang disekitarmu juga Alaude-kun~"_

…To be Continue…

Enak banget ya sekarang, Stella paling nyenyak tidur malem itu =w=a dan yep Future Arc akan banyak modifikasi, mungkin agak mendekati "Future of Us" tentu dengan perubahan-perubahan di dalamnya :3

Trus buat Ren, yep dia itu jahat XD salah satu anak buahnya Byakuran but untuk posisi dan flame akan dijelaskan nanti ^ ^

Masih ingat pas Alaude pulang-pulang luka kan? :3 nah itu penjelasan gimana dia bisa luka~

Makasih ya buat yang review + fave/follow ^ ^

**Ael fyragh **hm, akan saya kurangi penggunaan slash dan setelah ini akan me coba baca lagi fungsi dari Slash ._. Makasih buat sarannya ^ ^

**Yuuki **Akira itu teman kecilnya Yukihime :3 beda sama Ugetsu, dia ga ada hubungan saudara sama Yukihime XD

**Hoshi D. Erika **makasih Reviewnya :3 dan ini updatenyanya~

**Jackfrost14 **kufufu~ semakin banyak kok ^ ^ ditengah mau klimaks XD


	8. Chapter 8

Title :Scenario of My Life

Genre :Romance / Family

Rated :T

Pairing :Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Giotto x OC / Giotto x Yukihime | G. x OC / G. x Rhea | Any x OCs

Warning :OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

Disclaimed :KHR © Amano Akira | OCs © Me

.

Chapter 8, Summer Festival

.

Nada dan juga tekanan yang diberikan setiap perkataannya—sekarang Alaude benar-benar yakin kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang berasal dari kelompok Millefiore dan yang menyerangnya saat itu. Baru saja akan menaikkan pistolnya saat itu.

"Kau ingin Stella kembali marah karena kau menyalahkanku tanpa bukti?"

Menatap Ren tajam sebelum menurunkan senjata yang sudah akan ia keluarkan tadi. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan alasan yang diberitahukan oleh Ren. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas jika menyangkut Stella.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau herbivore itu masih memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu anggota Vongola…"

"Ingin jujur? Aku baru mengetahui beberapa minggu sebelum ia pindah ke Italia—" jawab Ren tampak tenang dan masih tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan senyuman yang tampak menjijikkan itu.

"Itulah sebabnya kau memindahkannya ke Italia…"

"Sesuai dengan apa yang kufikirkan tentang Cloud Guardian Vongola—" jawabnya tertawa mendengar jawaban tepat dari Alaude. Yang bersangkutan tampak mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak menghukum orang di depannya itu.

"Maaf menunggu aku—" baru saja akan duduk saat Alaude berdiri dan menarik tangan Stella dengan segera, "A—Alaude, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Elena menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu… Beberapa hari lagi akan ada festival musim panas dan ia ingin kau menemaninya memilih kimono—" jawab Alaude sambil tetap menarik Stella yang masih bingung.

"Tetapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Ren-san—"

"Tidak apa-apa Stella, sampai jumpa lagi!"

…

G tampak terdiam saat dirinya terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan Rhea, dan hanya sebuah penolakan berdekatan dari gadis itu yang tampaknya ia dapatkan tanpa ada penjelasan apapun.

Seperti sekarang, ia melihat Rhea yang tampak membelakanginya. Ia sedang bersembunyi di salah satu sudut dari ruangan seolah sedang mengamati sekeliling sebelum mulai berjalan. Dan sepertinya G tahu kalau yang dicari oleh Rhea adalah dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh dariku tiba-tiba?" suara G dari belakangnya tampak membuatnya tersentak sebelum menoleh perlahan. Menatap G yang tampak tersenyum kesal kearahnya. Buliran keringat mengalir deras begitu saja.

"Ba—baiklah, aku tidak menjauhimu sungguh…" Rhea berjalan mundur saat G mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, semakin cepat juga Rhea menjauh. Tentu walaupun menyangkal, orang sepandai G tidak akan mungkin tidak menyadari kalau itu memang alasan sebenarnya, "ma—maaf, aku sedang mencari Stella!"

Dengan segera berlari menjauhi kembali dan G tampak tidak sempat menghentikan karena gerakan yang cepat dari Rhea.

…

"Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?"

…

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjelaskannya pada master Giotto kalau aku yang menginginkannya," Hime sendiri saat bangun pagi memutuskan untuk mendatangi para maid untuk membantu mereka. Yah, bagaimanapun statusnya hanyalah seorang maid. Melihat maid lainnya yang sedang bekerja membuatnya tidak enak.

"Tetapi kalau sampai master Giotto mengetahuinya…"

"Biarkan saja, lagipula itu memang pekerjaannya—" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Maria yang tampak berjalan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tampaknya ia sedang tidak senang terutama saat melihat Hime disana.

Dengan segera beberapa maid tampak menjauhi sang tunangan master mereka meninggalkan Hime dan juga Maria.

"Kalau kau masih sadar dengan statusmu sebagai pelayan seharusnya kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya—" jawabnya tegas dan tanpa basa basi. Hime yang tidak mengerti tampak hanya diam dengan kerutan samar di dahinya, "jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Jangan coba-coba mendekati Giotto, kau hanya seorang pelayan, kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

"Sa—saya tidak bermaksud…"

"Kau harus ingat kalau ia sudah memiliki tunangan—dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya apalagi padamu," Jawabnya sinis sambil menatap Hime yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, "sebaiknya kau jauhi Giotto atau kau akan menyesal."

Maria tampak berbalik dan meninggalkan Hime yang terdiam mematung selama beberapa saat sebelum mengerjap bingung.

"Ia menyebalkan bukan?" suara itu membuat Hime terkejut dan menoleh pada ambang jendela menemukan Lampo yang berada disana, "kau tidak harus mendengarkan kata-katanya Hime…"

"Apa maksud anda master Lampo, yang dikatakan oleh nona Maria memang benar kok—" menggaruk dagunya pelan sambil tertawa. Lampo bisa mengetahui kalau Yukihime memaksakan tawanya, "master Giotto memang hanya cocok dengan orang seperti nona Maria. Saya bukan orang yang cocok untuknya."

"Tetapi apakah kau menyukainya?"

Dan satu perkataan Lampo yang membuat Hime tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah bahkan lebih merah daripada rambut G.

…

"Ah Rhea, bagaimana kalau kau pakai yang ini?"

Elena, entah sudah berapa kali menyodorkan pakaian pada ketiga gadis yang ada di depannya. setelah Stella pulang, dengan segera Elena 'menculiknya' begitu juga dengan Hime dan juga Rhea. Awalnya berniat untuk membeli kimono, tetapi malah berakhir membeli pakaian yang lain juga.

"T—tunggu Elena-san, aku tidak membawa uang yang banyak saat kemari. Dan sepertinya toko ini sangat mahal—aku tidak yakin uangku cukup untuk membeli bahkan satu baju disini—" jawabnya sedikit berbisik pada wanita paling tua diantara mereka itu.

"Tenang saja, Giotto dan yang lainnya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya mereka yang membayar," mungkin untuk Stella hal itu wajar karena ia adalah adik dari tangan kanan sang pemimpin Vongola.

"Tunggu, a—aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja walaupun dibelikan aku tidak mungkin memilih pakaian yang mahal!"

"Ayolah, lagipula mereka pasti akan senang melihat kalian memakai pakaian yang bagus—Hime-chan—" Elena menoleh pada Yukihime yang tampak hanya diam dan duduk tanpa memilih pakaian apapun, "Hime-chan, kenapa kau tidak memilih pakaian?"

"E,eh tidak usah Elena-san bagaimanapun saya tidak pantas untuk menerima kebaikan lebih dari ini," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan tubuhnya. Sudah dibayarkan menuju ke Jepang, ditemani saat kembali ke rumah dan saat ia bersedih karena kematian kedua orang tuanya—ia tidak bisa menerima lagi apa yang diberikan oleh Giotto.

"Ayolah, aku juga ingin melihatmu mencoba pakaian ini," Stella tampak mendekati Hime, melepaskan kacamata tebal yang tampak menutupi matanya.

…

"Elena-san, apakah kau berfikir hal yang sama denganku?"

"Sepertinya begitu Stella-chan," saling bertatapan, sementara Hime yang memang memiliki minus yang besar hanya bisa meraba-raba sekelilingnya karena ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamatanya itu.

…

"Anti Tri ni Sette sepertinya terus memberikan dampak pada Arcobaleno—" Tsuna berbicara dengan Giotto yang menerima laporan kesehatan dari Shamal. Meskipun Reborn dan juga yang lainnya tampak terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tetapi baik Tsuna maupun Giotto tahu kalau radiasi itu benar-benar berdampak pada mereka.

"Saat markas selesai, aku akan memasang anti radiasi itu—akan cukup berguna untuk membantu para Arcobaleno itu." Tsuna bisa melihat kakaknya yang tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Mungkin masih memikirkan keputusannya untuk menghancurkan Vongola Ring yang ada di tempatnya.

"Giotto-nii, apakah kau percaya padaku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Tsuna, tidak ada yang lebih percaya padamu daripada aku—bahkan lebih daripada Hayato," Giotto menghela nafas dan mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengambil resiko dengan melakukan hal itu…"

"Aku bukan lagi dame-Tsuna yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi Giotto-nii," Tsuna tertawa pelan dan menurunkan laporan di tangannya, "percayalah, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik apa yang kulakukan…"

"Aku mengerti, tetapi kau tidak boleh menyalahgunakan kepecayaanku Tsuna. Aku akan membantumu melakukan apapun yang kubisa lakukan—" Giotto menghela nafas dan menyerah untuk membujuk Tsuna. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melindungi adiknya dari semua yang mengancamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hime nii-san?" Kalau Giotto saat ini sedang meminum sesuatu, sudah dipastikan kalau ia akan tersedak.

"A—apa?"

"Yukihime-san?" Tsuna tampak memberikan nada main-main sambil menatap kakaknya yang wajahnya kini semakin memerah.

"Bi—biasa saja..."

"Lalu, kenapa nii-san rela menemaninya ke rumah orang tua Hime dan menemaninya hingga larut malam?"

"Ba—bagaimana..." Tsuna tersenyum kearah kakaknya. Karena sudah terikat dengan pertunangan, kakaknya tidak pernah mencoba untuk merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta. Dan sepertinya saat ini, itu sudah terjadi.

"Kalau masalah pergi ke rumah Hime, aku mendengar dari beberapa orang. Kalau menemani—mungkin hanya intuisiku saja," jawabnya dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah dan hanya menatap kakaknya yang tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"A—aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Maria. Bagaimanapun, Maria sudah bersamaku sejak kecil—"

"Perasaan apa yang kau rasakan setiap bersama dengan Maria-san?"

"Entahlah—ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri," Giotto menghela nafas dan memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "tetapi kalau bersama dia..."

...

Giotto yang tidak melanjutkan perkataannya tampak menoleh pada Tsuna yang tampak menaruh dagunya pada kedua tangan, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Giotto.

"A—apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihat nii-san seperti itu," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan berdiri dari tempatnya serta berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum terhenti karena sesuatu tampak terjatuh begitu saja.

"Hm, apa ini?" Giotto mengambil benda itu—sebuah cincin berwarna perak polos dengan sebuah berlian yang tertanam disana berbentuk hati. Meraba celananya, Tsuna saat ini yang tampak panik dan menoleh pada kakaknya.

"N—nii-san kembalikan itu!"

"Hm~ adikku sudah memikirkan sampai kesana ternyata—" Giotto tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Tsuna yang sekarang berganti memiliki wajah yang memerah, "coba kutebak... Miura Haru? Ah, ia sudah bersama dengan Hayato. Chrome? Naaah, sepertinya ia sedang dekat dengan Kyouya."

Diam sejenak.

"Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"T—tidak, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku saja! Lagipula ia sudah bertunangan!" Tsuna segera menggeleng saat mendengar nama gadis yang dulu ia sukai itu disebutkan. Yah, ia sudah tidak menganggap Kyoko sebagai gadis yang ia sukai—terutama saat bertemu dengan—

"Aria?"

Dan saat nama itu tersebut, Giotto bisa melihat kalau wajah Tsuna benar-benar memerah saat itu. Dan tentu itu artinya tebakannya benar—dan itulah orang yang akan menerima cincin dari adiknya.

"Tunggu, kau suka dengan gadis yang jauh lebih tua? Dan ia sudah memiliki anak?"

...

Tsuna mencerna kata-kata Giotto, mengetahui kalau yang dimaksud oleh Giotto adalah Aria, ibu dari Uni sang mantan Sky Arcobaleno.

"Bu—bukan Aria-san! Tetapi adik perempuan Dino-san—"

Menutup mulutnya saat ia keceplosan mengatakan hal itu. Giotto yang mendengarnya tampak tertawa. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau yang dimaksud bukan sang Sky Arcobaleno kedua.

"Aria Cavallone?" Adik perempuan satu-satunya dari Dino sang Don Cavallone. Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna cokelat yang sudah mereka kenal sejak awal bertemu dengan Dino. Tetapi sepertinya Aria tidak pernah suka dengan Tsuna kalau yang Giotto ingat.

"A—aku sudah meminta izin pada Dino-san," Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya dari Giotto yang mendengarkan cerita Tsuna, "ia sudah setuju. Tetapi, aku ingin melihat nii-san bersama dengan seseorang dulu. Makanya kufikir Hime adalah orang yang tepat..."

...

"Kalau kau memang ingin melamarnya, kau tidak perlu menungguku Tsuna." Giotto menghela nafas dan menatap pada Tsuna yang tersenyum tipis mendengar jawabannya.

"Tentu saja harus, aku tidak ingin melihat Giotto-nii tidak bahagia saat aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu!"

…

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hari itu, dan selama itu juga Rhea masih menjauhi G. Dan malam ini, akan ada festival yang diadakan di salah satu kuil yang ada di Jepang. Tentu saja Giotto dan juga yang lainnya ikut dalam festival itu dan saat tiba sudah mendatangkan beberapa pandangan kagum dari beberapa perempuan disana.

"Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Elena menyuruh kita untuk pergi terlebih dahulu—Stella dan Rhea tidak pernah memakai kimono jadi membutuhkan waktu. Hime juga membantu Elena untuk bersiap-siap." Lampo tampak menghela nafas dan menunggu dengan bosan, "kuharap mereka tidak lama, Lampo-sama sudah bosan."

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau berada di Jepang, Aria?" Giotto menatap Aria (Cavallone) yang berada di samping Tsuna. Menggunakan kimono putih dengan rambut kuningnya yang digerai dan hanya dihiasi beberapa macam hiasan bunga.

"Fratello menyuruhku untuk datang, bukan berarti aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian!" Memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuna yang tampak tertawa pelan. Giotto tahu kalau Tsuna meminta Dino untuk membiarkan gadis berusia 19 tahun itu pergi bersama dengan Tsuna.

Chrome yang sedang memakai kimono ungu tampak berada sedikit jauh dari Giotto dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja bersama dengan Kyouya yang hanya diam berada di samping gadis itu. Sementara Haru bersama dengan Gokudera, dan Yamamoto tampak sendirian namun seolah menunggu seseorang.

Jangan lupakan Ryouhei yang bersama dengan Hana—dan Lambo yang bersama dengan I-Pin.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama!" Elena tampak muncul dengan kimono yang berwarna sama dengan milik Chrome dan rambutnya yang tampak disanggul dengan polos. Segera berjalan kearah Spade dan merangkul tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka memakai pakaian seperti ini," menggerutu pelan, tampak Stella yang berjalan di belakang Elena, memakai kimono Indigo dengan hiasan berwarna merah. Rambutnya hanya disisir rapi dan diikat satu.

"Aku pernah memakainya saat mencobanya di festival Anime di Russia, tetapi yang benar-benar kinono seperti ini baru pertama kalinya. Dan benar-benar melelahkan—" Rhea yang berada di samping kanannya tampak menghela nafas. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna merah hati dan motif bunga putih.

"E—Elena-san, Stella-san apakah saya boleh memakai kacamata saya saja?" Hime yang tampak bersembunyi di belakang Rhea tampak mengintip dari balik punggung Rhea. Ia mengenakan kimono kuning yang tidak terlalu terang (hampir seperti krem dengan bunga berwarna biru. Rambutnya tidak dihias, namun tampak rapi dan ia tidak mengenakan kacamata tebal yang biasa ia gunakan dan memakai soft lense yang dibelikan oleh Elena.

"Tidak, kau sudah cocok seperti itu Hime-chan!" Elena tampak tertawa melihat bagaimana Yukihime menjadi gugup karena tidak biasa seperti itu, "benar bukan yang lainnya?"

Semuanya tampak mengangguk secara tidak sadar, selain Giotto, G, dan juga Alaude. Stella yang berdiri di samping G tampak hanya mengerutkan alisnya melihat bagaimana kelakuan dari kakaknya. Mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah G.

"Oi G, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"O—oh, aku tidak apa-apa..." G tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak menghela nafas. Tampak menatap curiga, sebelum Stella tampak tertawa penuh arti.

"Hm? Dimana Maria?"

"Eh, kukira ia sudah sampai disini—kami tidak melihatnya di mansion." Stella tampak bingung mendengarkannya. Walaupun ia membenci Stella, namun ia berada di lingkungan Mafia dan kalau seseorang menghilang tanpa kabar itu bisa berarti buruk.

Suara handphone menginterupsi pergerakan mereka. Giotto segera melihat layar saat menemukan nomor Maria yang menghubunginya.

"Maria? Kau ada dimana, semuanya sudah berkumpul."

...

_"Maaf, tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan. Kalian pergi saja, aku baik-baik saja,"_ suara Maria yang tampak tidak bersemangat membuat Giotto sedikit khawatir, _"tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa Giotto!"_

"Baiklah..."

Berbincang sejenak sebelum menutup handphonenya dan menoleh pada yang lainnya yang tampak menunggu kabar dari Giotto.

"Ia sedang sakit, jadi ia tidak akan ikut—" jawab Giotto. Dalam hati, Stella benar-benar bersyukur kalau Maria tidak ikut dengan mereka. Yah, ia tidak membencinya hingga ingin membunuhnya, tetapi jika ia menjauhkan Hime dari Giotto, itu yang membuatnya kesal.

Menoleh pada kuil yang ada di depan mereka, benar-benar suasananya sangat ramai. Tidak mungkin mereka bersama-sama terus 21 orang ini.

"Kita undi?"

"Nah, kalian saja—" Tsuna dan guardiannya serta Spade tampak menginterupsi Giotto yang akan mengundi pasangan. Hei, bagaimanapun mereka sudah memiliki pasangan (untuk Tsuna, ia sudah menemukan pasangan yang ia inginkan).

"Baiklah—" Giotto hanya menghela nafas, "Tsuna bersama Aria, Hayato bersama Haru, Takeshi—"

"Naah, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang~" semuanya menatap tidak percaya pada Takeshi yang hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, Ryouhei bersama Hana, Lambo dengan I-Pin, Kyouya dengan—" Giotto melihat Hibari yang sudah tidak ada disana begitu juga dengan Chrome. Mukuro juga tidak ada disana, "mereka itu... Dan tentu saja Spade dengan Elena."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi bersama dengan Knuckle saja," jawab Ugetsu sambil mengangkat tangannya. Ia tahu kalau pasangan yang mereka fikirkan (selain yang bersangkutan) harus dilakukan.

"Aku malas dipasangkan, jadi aku pass—" Lampo dengan segera menghilang dari sana, begitu juga dengan Knuckle dan Ugetsu, serta semua yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Hanya tinggal Giotto, G, Alaude, serta Hime, Rhea, dan Stella yang ada disana.

...

"Kalau begitu—"

…5986…

"Apakah kau sebodoh itu memainkan permainan mudah seperti ini?" Hayato tampak mendengus pelan saat untuk kesekian kalinya Haru tidak bisa menangkap ikan dengan jala kertas itu. Mereka langsung berpencar saat melihat penempatan itu.

"Hahi! Hayato benar-benar tidak bisa memperlakukan lady dengan baik!"

"Lady? Siapa yang kau maksud—" Gokudera menatap kearah sekeliling seolah tidak mengerti kalau Haru membicarakan tentang dirinya. Cemberut, tampak tidak mau meladeni Storm Guardian itu dan tampak berdiri dari stand itu, "—hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari seseorang yang memperlakukan Lady dengan baik!" jawab Haru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi begitu saja—yah, walaupun ia berharap kalau Gokudera menyusulnya langsung. Namun, saat ia melihat ke belakang, tidak ada sosok Gokudera disana.

"Huh, Hayato benar-benar tidak peka!" berbalik kembali saat di depannya sudah ada sebuah gulali yang disodorkan padanya. Pemegangnya adalah pria berambut abu-abu yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang tidak peka—ini untukmu," Haru memang selalu menyukai gulali saat ia pergi ke festival. Dan sudah 5 tahun lamanya ia selalu bertemu dengan Gokudera di Festival, dan ternyata Gokudera tidak pernah melupakan apa yang ia sukai.

"Ayo kita cari tempat duduk, Haru lelah!" dengan segera ia tersenyum lebar seolah ia tidak mendengar atau melihat Gokudera yang lagi-lagi mengejeknya tadi. Gokudera sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

…

"Disini saja!" menemukan sebuah kursi batu di pinggir jalanan yang cukup sepi dengan orang-orang disana, tampak Haru yang duduk dan mulai menikmati gulali yang ada di depannya. gokudera sendiri hanya menghela nafas kembali sebelum duduk di samping gadis yang memakai kimono berwarna hitam itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku harus menemani boss karena tidak bisa dipastikan apakah disini akan aman atau tidak dari kelompok Millefiore itu—" berdecak kesal dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hayato benar-benar terlalu kaku dan juga selalu memikirkan pekerjaan—" menyodorkan gulali itu pada Gokudera, "ini, makanlah!"

…

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," memalingkan wajahnya dan tampak tidak tertarik dengan benda berwarna pink itu. Haru tampak hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus.

"Huh, padahal Haru hanya ingin membuat Hayato sedikit rileks karena ia terlalu tegang," memakan gulali itu kembali sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang dan membuatnya berada dalam posisi menyamping dengan gulali yang ada di tangannya.

Sosok Gokudera tampak berada di depannya, memakan gulali itu di sisi yang berbeda dengan Haru namun wajah mereka sangat dekat karena ukuran gulali itu yang tidak besar.

"H—Hahi, Hayato kalau ingin makan seharusnya kau bilang dulu pada Haru!" tampak kaget dan wajahnya memerah saat melihat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Gokudera sendiri tampak masih memakan gulali itu sebelum menatap Haru.

"Memang apa salahnya?" menjilat ujung bibirnya sambil membersihkan bekas gulali yang ada di bibirnya. Menatap Haru yang tampak masih menatap Gokudera dalam diam sebelum tangan Hayato tampak bergerak.

Mengira kalau ia akan menyentuh wajah Haru, refleks membuat sang gadis menutup matanya erat menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sang tangan kanan boss mafia itu.

"Ada bekas gulali di ujung bibirmu," jawab Gokudera membuat Haru membuka matanya dan menatap Gokudera yang bahkan tidak menyentuh wajahnya itu. Seolah mengetahui apa yang difikirkan oleh Haru membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti, "ada apa? Kau mengira aku akan membersihkan bekas gulali itu?"

Menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Gokudera membuat wajah Haru memanas karena itu.

"Ah, Hayato benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan Haru!" menggosok mulutnya untuk membersihkan noda yang dimaksud, "apakah masih ada?"

"Itu masih ada," Hayato menghela nafas dan Haru mencoba untuk membersihkannya sebelum tangannya dihentikan oleh sang pemilik Vongola Storm Ring itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir gadis itu.

Cukup lama, hingga ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri ya…" memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kali ini Hayato yang tidak bisa berkata apapun dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Jujur, ia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

…

"H—Hahi!"

…GRhea…

'_I—ini benar-benar gawat, kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengannya,'_ Rhea yang tidak biasa berjalan dengan menggunakan kimono mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk berjalan secepat yang ia bisa lakukan. Tentu untuk menjauh dari G yang masih tetap berada di jangkauan yang cukup dekat dari Rhea.

"Oi…"

'_Po—pokoknya aku harus menjauh darinya…'_

"Hei!"

'_A—aku tidak bisa berharap darinya, aku tidak mau—'_

"Rhea!"

"AAAH!" berteriak tanpa sadar saat pemuda berambut merah itu tampak meneriakkan namanya. Menoleh untuk menemukan G yang tampak berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dengan segera bergerak mundur menjauh kembali, "a—ada apa G-san?"

"Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?"

"A—aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjauh darimu—" Rhea tampak mencoba untuk mengelak walaupun melihat bagaimana sikap dari Rhea benar-benar mencerminkan kalau ia mengelak dari G, "a—aku ingin pergi menyusul Stella..."

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana dia?" Perkataan G tampak membuat Rhea menghentikan langkahnya. Ah, kalau saja ia berada di Rusia atau minimal di Italia akan mudah ia menghilang karena ia tahu tempat-tempat disana. Tetapi, saat ini ia berada di tempat yang asing, dan hanya ada G yang ia kenal.

...

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau kau memang tidak ingin berada di dekatku, tetapi kau harus tetap berada dalam pengawasanku," jawab G melihat bagaimana Rhea tidak nyaman saat ia berada di dekatnya. Dengan segera ia berjalan di depan Rhea dan menoleh sekeliling.

"A—aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku membencimu—" Rhea tampak hanya bergumam pelan dan menghela nafas. Saat ia menengok ke depan, ia melihat kalau tidak ada sosok G di depannya. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, benar-benar tidak ada dan itu artinya saat ini ia sendirian, 'apakah ia marah padaku?'

Menghela nafas, pada akhirnya Rhea berjalan diantara kerumunan banyak orang itu. Yah, walaupun tersesat ia tahu kalau saat festival selesai ia bisa menemukan yang lainnya. Sambil berjalan, ia memikirkan apa yang membuatnya menjauh dari G.

_'Lalu, menurutmu apa yang akan dirasakan Stella dan juga Hayato?'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Hayato tahu apa yang menjadi konsekuensi menjadi seorang mafia. Dan, ia pasti bisa menjaga Stella...'_

_'Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin mencintai seseorang yang belajar bahwa kematian itu tidak ada apa-apanya,'_ menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan saat ia terhenti melihat lentera yang berbaris di sampingnya, _'pekerjaan ayah sama dengan mafia yang memiliki konsekuensi hidup dan mati. Tetapi ia tetap mencoba untuk hidup meskipun beberapa kali hampir saja mengalami kematian.'_

_..._

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa?" Mendengar suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan mendapatkan sebuah apel yang ditusukkan dengan sebuah kayu. Ia bisa melihat siapa yang memegangnya dan menemukan G yang menunggu uluran tangannya.

"Tidak—" walaupun ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh menyukai G, ia tidak bisa mengingkari kalau wajahnya selalu memerah setiap kali G ada di sampingnya, "—terima kasih..."

Membawa manisan apel itu dan berjalan kembali dengan G yang menjaga jarak namun masih berada di sampingnya. Keheningan canggung yang tercipta itu tampak membuat keduanya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku," suara G yang pelan membuat Rhea menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, "kau tidak nyaman karena pembicaraan kita semalam bukan?"

…

"Itu bukan salahmu—aku tahu kalau kehidupan seperti itu adalah kehidupan dengan pertaruhan hidup dan mati," matanya tidak terlepas dari manisan apel di tangannya. Tidak tertarik untuk memakannya, "aku hanya tidak ingin sahabatku merasa sedih hanya karena kakaknya seolah menjual nyawanya..."

"Aku melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan mereka..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau mereka akan selamat? Kehilangan seseorang lebih menyedihkan daripada selamat setelah mengorbankan orang lain!" Jawab Rhea sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin G melakukan itu. Bukan hanya karena itu membuatnya sedih, namun karena ia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang baik eh? Tetapi, apakah kau tidak merasa bahaya karena terlalu mencampuri urusan Vongola?"

"I—itu karena aku bodoh..." Suaranya pelan dan berbisik membuat G sedikit susah untuk mendengarnya, "itu karena aku bodoh sudah mencintai orang sepertimu! Hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu meskipun aku ingin keluar dari urusan—"

Menutup mulutnya saat sadar apa yang ia katakan. Menatap G yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, yang hanya membulatkan matanya. Sementara Rhea yang wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat itu tidak bisa lagi diam berada di samping G.

Ia mengatakannya—dan dengan suara yang keras.

Apa yang ia fikirkan?!

Dengan segera ia berbalik dan berlari dari hadapan G, menjauh begitu saja meninggalkan sang pemuda yang tampak masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"R—Rhea!"

...

Semburat merah tampak samar terlihat, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengacak poni merahnya.

"Ia... Menyukaiku?"

…27Aria…

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Aria?"

Tsuna menatap pada gadis di sampingnya yang tampak memakai kimono putih dengan bunga berwarna pirang pucat. Beberapa kali ia hampir saja terjatuh karena tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian itu (katanya sih). Menggerutu pelan sambil mengumpat, Aria tampak mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ceroboh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sandal ini benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas!"

"Mau istirahat?" Aria menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah menyukai seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang tampak lemah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya benar-benar menyukai sosok pemuda yang tampak lemah seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa berjalan!" tampak menatap Tsuna yang tersenyum kearahnya, entah kenapa wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena hal itu. Ia selalu merasakan hal itu setiap kali melihat senyuman yang dipancarkan pemuda itu.

"Be—berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!" jawabnya tanpa sadar membuat Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Salah tingkah, gadis itu tampak berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Tsuna, "sudahlah, ayo kita kesana saja!"

"Aria—" mencoba untuk menghentikan Aria yang tampak akan menabrak orang-orang disana sebelum terlambat dan tampak terjatuh karena menyenggol seseorang.

"Ow…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur, menatap Tsuna yang tampak berdiri di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jangan lupakan senyuman yang dipancarkan oleh sang Don Vongola muda itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" berdiri dengan cepat dan akan berjalan sebelum tiba-tiba ia terjatuh kembali. Sepertinya kakinya sudah mencapai batas karena selalu terjatuh dan yang terakhir tampak benar-benar keras.

"Kau tidak tidak apa-apa," Tsuna menghela nafas melihat gadis itu yang tampak hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja. Ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang yang menganggapnya lemah—dan Tsuna terlihat sebagai salah satunya.

"Kakiku hanya terkilir! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu—" seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aria, Tsuna segera mengangkatnya dengan gaya bridal style sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, "a—apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Membawamu duduk, kau bisa mengganggu orang-orang di jalan kalau berada disana bukan?" jawabnya sambil berjalan dan menuju ke tempat yang sepi dengan orang-orang. Meletakkan Aria dibawah pohon yang ada di dekat kuil, dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku ingin melihat kakimu?"

"T—tidak perlu, didiamkan sedikit juga sudah baikan!" jawabnya dengan segera menjauhkan kakinya saat Tsuna mencoba untuk melihatnya. Tsuna yang sudah biasa dengan sikap dari Aria hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

Duduk di samping gadis itu yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu," jawabnya sambil tertawa membuat gadis berambut kuning itu memerah dan memanas wajahnya. Cukup, Tsunayoshi Sawada sudah terlalu menganggapnya lemah, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Ia sudah cukup membuatnya selalu memerah setiap melihatnya.

Ia sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar setiap mengingatnya.

Ia sudah cukup membuatnya gugup setiap berbicara dengannya.

Intinya, sudah cukup ia membuatnya bertingkah layaknya seorang lady yang hanya memperhatikan penampilan namun lemah untuk turun dalam pertarungan. Demi tuhan, seberapapun overprotectivenya kakaknya, ia masih tetap seorang gadis yang tumbuh dalam keluarga mafia yang besar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku terlihat lemah, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Membuatmu lemah? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Tsuna yang tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Aria hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Aku bukan perempuan yang lemah, aku masih bisa bertarung sepertimu dan juga kakakku! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku berbeda dengan Chrome!" jawabnya mengamuk dan meninggikan suara, tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang mendengar mereka.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu lemah, aku tahu kalau kau sangat kuat. Tetapi aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu sama seperti Chrome, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Bianchi, ataupun gadis lain yang kukenal—" jawab Tsuna merendahkan suaranya seolah berbisik. Aria yang tampak kesal dengan itu menoleh untuk menemukan jarak antara mereka sangat dekat.

"Apa maksudmu…" entah bagaimana ia seolah tersihir oleh suara Tsuna yang membuatnya menurunkan nadanya menjadi lebih lembut dan berbisik. Dan saat Tsuna semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan—ia bisa melakukan sesuatu namun Tsuna membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Begitu juga saat kedua bibir itu bertemu, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sejenak hingga sang pemuda mengentikan ciuman itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memperlakukan gadis yang aku sukai sama dengan gadis lainnya bukan?" lanjut Tsuna sambil tertawa pelan dan menatap Aria yang menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah sekarang, "Aria?"

…

DHUAK!

Dan satu pukulan telak di wajah Tsuna yang ia dapatkan. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Tsuna yang ada di belakangnya beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kelopak mata kanannya ke bawah dengan telunjuknya, dan dengan segera berjalan kembali dengan kaki yang sedikit diseret. Tsuna yang terdiam kala itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menyusulnya—merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Apapun untukmu…"

…GioHime…

"Kuharap nona Maria tidak apa-apa," Hime yang tampaknya masih khawatir dengan keadaan Maria yang tiba-tiba saja tidak ikut dengan mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau hal itu disebabkan olehnya meskipun ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan apa-apa, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia masih kecil—" jawab Giotto yang memasukkan kedua tangannya pada lengan yukata hitam yang ia kenakan. Meskipun ia adalah seorang boss mafia, tetapi Giotto tetap bersikap seperti orang biasa pada umumnya.

"Yah kuharap juga begitu," jawab Hime sambil tertawa pelan dan berjalan kembali, "sudah lama tidak kemari. Terakhir, sebelum pergi ke Italia kaa-san dan tou-san mengajakku ke festival bon odori…"

…

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hime, kalau saja kau tidak terlibat dengan Vongola—"

"Ah, ini bukan salah anda master Giotto—bagaimanapun usia seseorang tidak pernah bisa ditebak," jawabnya mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun sedikit canggung. Menatap Giotto yang ternyata sedaritadi menatapnya membuatnya sedikit gugup, "a—apakah ada yang salah dengan saya?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat berbeda tanpa kacamatamu," jawab Giotto sambil tersenyum lebar. Tampak salah tingkah mendengar perkataan dari Giotto, Hime mencoba untuk tidak berharap banyak dengan pujian dari Giotto. Giotto terlalu baik dan selalu memuji semua orang disekelilingnya, "kau lebih manis..."

Dan wajahnya seketika itu memerah hanya karena tiga kata terakhir dari mulut Giotto.

_'Apa yang kau fikirkan Yukihime, ingat perkataan nona Maria tentang siapa dirimu!' _Menutup matanya erat dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Tetapi warna matamu tidak seperti orang Jepang ya?"

"Uhum, kakek dari ibu adalah keturunan Italia sementara nenekku adalah orang Jepang—dan mataku berasal darinya," jawabnya menerangkan apa yang membuat matanya berwarna biru langit seperti itu. Giotto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hime, "tetapi warna mata anda lebih menarik walaupun hampir sama..."

"Tidak—aku lebih menyukai warna matamu," hentikan perkataan yang membuatku berharap! Hanya itu yang ia fikirkan saat mendengar setiap kata dari Giotto.

"Ah, lihat ini Hime!" Giotto berjalan kearah sebuah stand yang menjual asesoris yang ada di dekat mereka. Hime menatap pada asesoris didekatnya yang tampak cukup kekanakan untuk dilihat oleh Giotto yang berusia 30 tahun, "Hime—"

Menoleh saat Giotto memanggilnya, dan saat itu sebuah jepit rambut dengan bentuk kristal salju terjepit di poninya. Menatap sedikit rambutnya, Giotto membenahi rambut Hime, menaruh sedikit rambutnya di belakang telinga.

...

_"—aku ingin melihat nii-san bersama dengan seseorang dulu. Makanya kufikir Hime adalah orang yang tepat..."_

Perkataan Tsuna tampak benar-benar memenuhi fikirannya.

"Ma—Master Giotto?" Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh belakang telinganya. Giotto menutup matanya dan seolah akan mencium gadis itu. Hime sendiri tampak kaget melihat Giotto dan tampak menutup erat matanya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menghentikan Giotto dengan mendorong pelan tubuh Giotto dengan tangannya, "ma—maaf..."

"Ah, eh—a, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Berbalik ke penjual stand itu dan memberikan sedikit uang untuk membayar jepit rambut itu. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah—bagaimanapun ia bahkan secara tidak sadar akan mencium gadis itu. Menoleh pada sebuah stand menembak, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Giotto.

"A—ah, aku ingin memainkannya..."

"Aku ingat saat penjual stand ini memohon pada kami untuk meminta G berhenti bermain—" Giotto melihat kearah stand itu dan tertawa, "kau tahu bukan, akurasi mematikan G?"

"Ya, bagaimanapun tidak akan ada yang mengalahkan master G jika menggunakan senjata jarak jauh—" mengambil dompetnya di tas kain kecil yang ia bawa dan akan membayarnya sebelum Giotto menghentikannya dan memberikan selembar uang pada penjualnya.

"Tidak ada protes, aku yang menginginkannya." Giotto memberikan senapan mainan itu dan Hime hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengarahkan senapan itu pada salah satu hadiah.

Sekali tembakan—mengenai sebuah kaleng minuman dibagian kanan atas.

"Oh, akurasimu cukup bagus Hime." Giotto menatap posisi kaleng itu yang cukup susah untuk dijangkau. Bukannya senang, Hime tampak hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

"Hm, Master Ugetsu selalu mengatakan kalau aku payah dalam penggunaan senjata jarak jauh seperti ini, tetapi tidak menduga kalau akan separah itu..."

"Memang apa yang kau bidik?" Hime menunjuk pada sebuah kotak yang berada di sisi lain dari kaleng itu. Sebenarnya posisinya benar-benar mudah untuk dibidik mengingat posisinya berada di tengah-tengah. Dan itu cukup membuat Giotto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya?" Hime mengangguk dan memberikan senapan itu pada Giotto. Membidik pada kotak yang dimaksud sebelum menembakkannya kearah yang cukup akurat. Namun, hanya sedikit meleset dan mengenai hadiah boneka beruang di sampingnya, "ah, sedikit lagi..."

Menoleh pada sekeliling, menemukan G yang tampak berjalan gontai sendirian. Giotto tampak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang tangan kanan.

"G!"

...

"Giotto?" G tampak menatap Giotto dari balik poninya yang tampak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Peringatan, Rhea sudah tidak bersama dengannya karena kejadian itu.

"Kau bisa menembak pada kotak itu?" Giotto menarik tangan G dan memberikan senapan pada G yang tampak tidak fokus beberapa saat. Namun, ia segera membidikkan pistol pada sasaran. Itu adalah sasaran yang mudah untuk G—biasanya.

_"itu karena aku bodoh sudah mencintai orang sepertimu! Hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu—"_

Kata-kata itu lagi-lagi terngiang di fikirannya membuat wajahnya seketika memerah dan tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Menembak peluru karet itu—mengenai sang penjual yang seharusnya tidak berada dalam jarak pandang sasaran. Giotto dan Hime tampak terkejut melihat itu dan menoleh pada G yang menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah lengan dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"Ma—maaf Giotto!" Meletakkan senapan itu dan segera berlari menjauhi Giotto dan Hime yang hanya terdiam ditempat mereka.

...

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah—" Hime menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan G, "—dimana nona Rhea?"

…1896…

"Anooo—Kumo-san," Chrome tampak menatap kearah Hibari yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berada di atas tengah hutan yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Yeah, bagaimanapun seorang Hibari Kyouya berada di keramaian adalah salah satu tanda ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Dua huruf 'Hn' yang menjadi jawaban sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari Chrome, "apakah kau tidak ingin pergi ke festival itu?"

"Biasanya aku kesana karena ingin menagih uang komite, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya lagi—" tentu saja, uang dari Vongola jauh—sangat jauh—lebih besar dibandingkan dengan uang keamanan disini. Ia sudah tidak melakukannya semenjak ia lulus dari Namichuu.

"Tetapi, kau tidak ingin mencoba makanan atau permainan yang ada disini?"

"Tidak tertarik," dan sebenarnya Chrome yang ingin mencobanya. Tetapi entah kenapa sang pemilik Cloud Ring itu sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Suasana hening, tidak ada sama sekali yang berbicara saat itu karena Hibari yang memang tidak suka berbicara dan Chrome yang tidak berbicara karena tidak diajak berbicara.

"Kumo-san—" menoleh pada Hibari sambil memanggil nama (atau jabatannya), tiba-tiba saja Hibari sudah berada didekatnya dan mencoba untuk menciumnya. Membulatkan matanya saat bibir itu benar-benar terkait dengan bibirnya. Mencoba untuk bergerak saat ia kehabisan oksigen karena ciuman itu.

"Aku akan menghukummu karena kesalahanmu..."

"A—apa yang kulakukan, Kumo-sa—" lagi-lagi ciuman itu menginterupsinya. Tubuh Chrome benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak karena terhimpit oleh pohon dan juga Hibari dihadapannya, "H—Hibari-san..."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat perbedaan panggilan itu dengan kakakku—" mengecup ujung bibir Chrome membiarkan gadis itu bernafas kali ini. Wajah Chrome saat itu benar-benar memerah namun ia mencoba untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda di depannya saat ini, "—jadi?"

...

"K—Kyouya..." Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap pemuda itu lagi. Dan ia benar-benar melewatkan senyuman langka yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh Hibari pada orang lain. Tangan Hibari yang tampak merangkul pinggangnya kini tampak memegang dagu Chrome dan mencoba membawa kembali bibir itu padanya.

Ciuman yang lembut, tidak seperti seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Aku akan menghukummu setiap kau salah memanggil namaku..."

…AlauStella…

"Me—mereka," wajah Stella tampak memerah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya saat Chrome dan Hibari berciuman. Tidak, mereka memang tidak berada di dekat mereka namun cukup jelas untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Alaude sendiri tampak tidak tertarik dengan itu semua dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang harus dikatakan stalker?" Stella mendeathglare Alaude yang hanya mendengus. Mereka berakhir di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian karena alasan yang sama dari Alaude yang benci keramaian. Sementara Stella benar-benar bersusah payah untuk menarik Alaude menuju ke tengah keramaian.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka daripada kau yang memang mencari informasi tengan tiga ukuranku," jawab Stella sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Alaude lagi. Kali ini Alaude yang memberikan tatapan tajam penuh kasih sayang ala keluarga Hibari itu, "ne-ne, Alaude! Ayolah aku ingin mencoba beberapa permainan disini!"

"Tidak, terlalu ramai..."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah pergi ke festival seperti ini! Kalau hanya pergi ke hutan yang sepi...dan... Berdua denganmu...a—aku juga bisa melakukannya di hutan mansion Vongola," menyadari perkataannya, wajah Stella tampak memerah. Alaude yang mendengar itu tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman samar.

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan herbivore? Kau mengharapkan sesuatu dengan bersama denganku?"

"Ap—apa maksudmu, aku tidak memikirkan apapun aku tidak suka dengan orang hentai sepertimu," jawabnya sambil menatap Alaude. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau saat ini wajahnya memerah dan panas bahkan hingga ke telinga. Menoleh pada sebuah stand yang ada di dekat sana, "Ah! Apapun yang kau katakan kita harus kesana!"

Dengan segera Stella menarik tangan Alaude menuju ke stand yang ada disana. Permen yang dibentuk beraneka ragam dan tampak dibentuk dengan cepat oleh sang penjual.

"Buatkan untukku paman!" Tampak bersemangat dan menunggu permen itu jadi. Alaude tampak hanya berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia yang memakai yukata hitam sama seperti Giotto hanya diam dengan wajah stoicnya. Tetapi cukup untuk membuat semua gadis menatapnya dengan wajah tersipu.

"Ini untukmu dan bonus untuk kekasihmu!" Sang penjual memberikan dua pasang permen dengan bentuk setengah hati dua buah.

"E—eh, ia bukan kekasihku!" Dengan segera Stella membayar permen itu dan menuju ketempat Alaude yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Alaude tidak akan mau berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu herbivore," suara dari belakang yang tampak berat membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude yang tampak segera menyambar permen di salah satu tangan Stella, "cepatlah selesaikan keperluanmu, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini..."

...

"A—aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku." Entah kenapa Stella merasa gugup setiap kali berada di dekat Alaude. Ia tidak jatuh cinta, apalagi pada seseorang seperti Alaude yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Menoleh masih menemukan beberapa gadis yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tersipu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak wanita yang tersipu hanya karena melihatmu," jawabnya sambil memakan permen di tangannya itu, "yang aku lihat kau hanyalah seseorang yang malas berekspresi, dingin, kejam, dan juga tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan. Oh, jangan lupakan sifat hentaimu itu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengajakku berkelahi herbivore..."

"Tidak—" jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli apakah Alaude tampak kesal dengan sikapnya atau tidak, "malas bertengkar denganmu, lagipula tidak setiap saat kau jahat. Giotto dan G mengatakan itu..."

Alaude bersumpah kalau ia akan membunuh kedua orang itu seteiap ini.

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu model dalam novelku nanti!" Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen entah darimana. Berjalan cepat menuju ke kursi yang ada di dekat mereka dan tampak duduk serta menulis sesuatu di buku itu.

"Dan kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin menikmati festival itu..."

"Aku sering melupakan ideku, jadi aku harus menuliskannya sekarang juga!" Tidak mendengarkan perkataan Alaude setelah itu, ia sibuk menulis hingga tidak sadar Alaude mendekat dan mencoba untuk membaca apa yang dituliskan oleh sang novelis.

_**Pemuda itu tampak hanya diam dan membiarkannya berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Gadis itu ingin memasuki dunianya, namun ia tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan tidak akan mudah untuk dilakukan. Karena ia tahu, sangat susah untuk seseorang masuk kedalamnya.**_

_**"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu memalingkan wajahmu dari duniamu untuk hanya menatap padaku?" Satu kalimat cukup panjang yang terlontarkan begitu saja dari mulut gadis itu. Sang pemuda tampak menatapnya dan berjalan mendekat.**_

_**"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, hanya perlu memintaku untuk bersama denganmu."**_

"Menyerahlah untuk mencoba membuat novel romantis seperti itu," Stella menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude yang berada cukup dekat dengannya, "kau bilang aku menjadi model novel itu? Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu..."

"Huh, lalu apa yang akan kau katakan saat dalam keadaan seperti itu!"

...

Alaude tampak hanya diam dan secara tidak sadar hanya menatap pada Stella yang menunggu jawaban. Keheningan itu membuat Stella tidak tahan dan menatap mata Alaude berharap pemuda itu menyerah atau mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya berada diatas bahu Stella, membuat gadis itu tampak tersentak.

_'T—Tunggu, situasi apa ini!'_

"Aku akan—" menutup matanya saat Alaude mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, "—aku akan mengatakan kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memerintahkan sesuatu padaku."

...

"A—Alaude!"

…

Festival selesai dengan beberapa kejadian yang tidak terduga. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali, saat menemukan Rhea dan juga G sudah kembali duluan entah bagaimana caranya.

Stella dan juga Hime tampak membuka pintu kamar mereka untuk menemukan sosok Rhea yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan membelakangi mereka.

"Rhea, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Stella mendekati sahabatnya itu dan mencoba mengecek keadaannya. Hanya anggukan pelan yang masih tampak pada luar sisi selimut yang menjadi jawaban. Menghela nafas, Stella benar-benar harus menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Menoleh pada Hime yang membawa sebuah boneka besar dipelukannya.

"Hm? Giotto-san membelikanmu?"

Hime tampak terkejut dan panik dengan wajah yang memerah. Sungguh, Stella benar-benar menyukai saat ia menggoda seorang Yukihime. Yah, tampaknya hubungan mereka cukup dekat sekarang. Dan yang tersisa adalah—

_'Kau harus memberikan penjelasan padaku tentang hal ini G bodoh!'_ Merencanakan beberapa penyiksaan untuk menginterogasi kakak 'tersayangnya' itu. Sementara Rhea tampak benar-benar belum bisa menghilangkan warna merah di pipinya mengingat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_'A—aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku benar-benar bodoh!' _Menutup matanya erat mencoba untuk menenangkan diri meskipun hasilnya nihil.

…to be continue...

Ah, maaf kalau me bikin pairing Tsuna sama OC lainnya. Soalnya—seberapapun me suka sama pairing 1896, 5986, All86, 6996, ataupun straight lainnya me tetap ga suka sama 27K u_u; dan karena peringkat 5986 lebih tinggi dari 2786 di pikiran me, tentu me lebih milih 27OC dan 5986 ketimbang 2786 dan 59OC :D maaf kalau itu mengecewakan kalian ^^

Chap ini full romance (gagal) ya, maaf ya kalau membosankan ataupun terkesan ada Mary Suenya. Silahkan kripik2nya diberikan saja kalau ada kesalahan ataupun ada unsur lebay pada OC2 yang ada disini.

BTW sebelum diakhiri, ada dua hal yang perlu me tulis :

1. List Pairing :

TsunaOC (Aria Cavallone)

5986

80OC (?)

RyoHana

LamPin

1896

69OC (?)

GioOC (Yukihime)

GOC (Rhea)

UgetsuOC (?)

Knuckle (Forever alone—dia pastur remember =_=)

LampoOC (?)

AlaudeOC (Stella)

SpadeElena

2. Bio Aria Cavallone & Maria

a. Aria Cavallone

Nama : Aria Cavallone

Usia : 19 tahun

Genre : F

Sifat : Tsundere akut, benci kalau dianggap gadis lemah, sadar kalau dia ceroboh kalau tidak ada keluarganya (sama cerobohnya dengan kakaknya).

Status : Daughter of Don Cavallone, Sister of Dino Cavallone.

Flame : Sky

Kelebihan : pemikir cepat, diplomatik, daya tahan tubuh diatas rata-rata.

Kekurangan : Tsundere, emosional, ceroboh.

Penampilan : memiliki rambut yang panjang dan bergelombang, warna sama seperti kakaknya. Pendek dan tidak suka memakai pakaian feminim sama sekali.

Senjata : Claw (ya cakar)

Kegemaran : bertarung, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-teman dan juga keluarganya.

Yang tidak disukai : Sawada Tsunayoshi (Hn—Tsundere...), orang yang lemah, orang yang menganggapnya lemah.

Family : Dino Cavallone (Brother)

b. Maria

Nama : Maria (nama keluarga masih rahasia)

Usia : 26 tahun

Genre : F

Sifat : Manja, tipikal tuan putri yang hanya memperhatikan penampilan, namun memiliki sifat setia dan sebenarnya cukup baik.

Status : Giotto's Fiance

Kelebihan : pandai berdandan, pintar bermain anggar, pandai bermain musik.

Kekurangan : Manja, terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri terutama penampilannya, keras kepala, egois.

Penampilan : rambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna merah hati, postur tubuh prefesional dan selalu memakai pakaian yang terkesan mewah

Senjata : Pedang anggar (siapa yang tahu namanya? O_o)

Kegemaran : Berdandan, bersama dengan tunangannya, bermain anggar.

Yang tidak disukai : orang-orang yang mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Giotto, orang-orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Family : -

Q&A

**Yuuki **yep, Ren itu jahat ._. #mingg maaf atas typonya w(OAOw) dan tentu saja ga '3' Alaude cuma ga bisa membaca situasi disana karena suatu alasan ;) dan mata Yuki sudah terjawab disini ^^

**Jackfrost14 **informasi tentang Ren akan diberikan sebentar lagi xD tapi tidak sekarang~ untuk siscom scenenya G59 nanti bakal ditambah xD


	9. Chapter 9

Title :Scenario of My Life

Genre :Romance / Family

Rated :T

Pairing :Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Giotto x OC / Giotto x Yukihime | G. x OC / G. x Rhea | Any x OCs

Warning :OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

Disclaimed :KHR © Amano Akira | OCs © Me

.

Chapter 9, Mask Party

.

Hayato menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan bingung sambil tangannya memegang beberapa laporan. Malam sudah berlalu sejak festival itu, dan pagi datang bersamaan dengan pekerjaan yang juga bermunculan. Ia tidak akan kaget saat melihat kakaknya sudah berada di ruangan kerja. Namun, kalau melihat G yang tampak hanya diam dan membiarkan laporan didepannya tidak tersentuh—

Itu berarti dunia akan segera berakhir.

"Hahi? Ada apa dengan G-san?" Haru yang tampak datang bersama dengan Hayato menatap G yang hanya membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Percayalah, aku baru pertama kali juga melihatnya seperti ini—" Hayato tampak mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan kakaknya. Menyentuh dengan telunjuk, memastikan apakah ia sudah mati atau belum (?), "apakah kau sudah mati aniki?"

"Jangan membunuh orang sembarangan—" menatap Hayato dengan tatapan tajam, tampak Hayato hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Tetapi tawanya terhenti saat melihat wajah G yang tampak memerah padam bahkan lebih merah dari rambutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar," G membenturkan berkali-kali kepalanya di meja. Ia mencoba membenamkan diri dengan pekerjaan setelah pengakuan Rhea yang ia dengar. Namun, pada akhirnya yang ia dapatkan hanyalah semua yang ia lakukan benar-benar sia-sia karena apa yang ia fikirkan hanyalah sosok gadis itu dan perkataannya saat itu.

Hayato dan Haru sendiri tampak saling berpandangan sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"G!" Suara pintu yang terbuka keras itu tampak membuat ketiganya menoleh untuk menemukan Stella yang masih mengenakan jubah tidurnya. Berjalan cepat dan memukul meja di depan G hingga membuat ketiga lainnya tersentak, "apa yang kau lakukan pada Rhea!"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Ia pergi dari Jepang pagi ini sebelum aku bangun, bukan ke Italia tetapi pergi ke Russia!" Stella memberikan sebuah surat yang ia temukan di kamarnya saat ia terbangun. G tampak mengerutkan alisnya sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil surat itu begitu saja.

_Maaf tentang semalam, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan urusan Vongola. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan semalam, aku akan kembali ke Rusia dan tidak akan menemuimu lagi._

Menghela nafas dan kembali membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras. Kali ini kepalanya terbaring begitu saja di meja dan ia hanya bisa diam tidak melakukan ataupun menjawab pertanyaan dari Stella.

"G!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rhea padaku malam itu—" berdecak kesal sambil menggerutu frustasi, "—aku juga tidak bisa berfikir jernih setelah malam tadi, kau fikir aku menginginkan ia melakukan itu?"

"Apa—"

"Maaf, biarkan aku sendirian Rhea, Hayato, Haru..."

...

"Jadi, Rhea kembali ke Rusia setelah malam itu—" Giotto tampak berada di ruangannya dengan secangkir cokelat panas dan beberapa laporan. Sementara Hime yang mengantarkan cokelat panas itu tampak menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat mereka membaca surat dari Rhea yang ditinggalkannya di dalam kamar.

"Begitulah, sejak kembali dari kuil keadaan nona Rhea benar-benar aneh," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Giotto bergumam pelan sebelum menyerup cokelatnya. Menatap pada Hime yang ada di depannya sebelum tersenyum, "a—ada apa master Giotto?"

"Sudah kuduga kau manis menggunakan jepit itu," dan wajah Hime seketika memerah mendengar itu. Ia memang memakai jepit pemberian Giotto malam itu, dan menyimpan boneka beruang yang didapatkan Giotto ditempat yang aman, "dan keputusanmu untuk melepas kacamata juga keputusan yang sangat bagus."

"He—hentikan itu master Giotto..." Giotto hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Hime saat itu. Namun ekspresinya langsung serius saat melihat frekuensi dari 'pendapatan' musuhnya aka paperwork tiba-tiba meningkat.

"Jadi, apakah ada yang terjadi selain itu?"

"Kufikir, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada master G dan nona Rhea—" Hime menghela nafas dan tampak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memberikan minuman pada G sebelum menuju kemari, "saya melihat master G sama sekali tidak menyentuh laporan yang ada di depannya dan hanya memejamkan mata sa—master Giotto?" Hime melihat Giotto yang tampak memucat sebelum ia berdiri dari ruangannya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa pekerjaanku bertambah?! G!" Dengan segera berlari dari tempatnya duduk menuju ke ruangan G. Hime menghela nafas saat melihat itu—memikirkan sebenarnya apakah benar usianya Giotto adalah 30 tahun dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya itu.

...

"Jadi, apakah harus kita yang mengerjakan misi ini Hayato?" Haru menatap Hayato yang tampak menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Entah sudah berapa hari setelah malam itu berlalu saat keadaan G menjadi aneh. Yah, yang masih ingat dengan misi yang dikatakan oleh Hayato dan Haru untuk digantikan oleh G dan juga Rhea—itulah yang membuat mereka mencari G.

"Yah, daripada misi ini gagal," baru saja Hayato akan berjalan kembali saat G tiba-tiba keluar dengan tas miliknya yang berisi pakaian miliknya, "aniki, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tas itu?!"

"Ah, aku akan kembali ke Italia hari ini—dan misi itu, aku akan mengusahakannya. Dua bulan lagi bukan—" G tampak masih aneh namun sepertinya sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Yah setidaknya ia sudah mau kembali ke Italia sekarang.

.

Kembali.

.

Ke Italia.

.

Sekarang?!

.

"Aniki!" Hayato tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan G yang akan pergi dari mansion. Tetapi saat ia mengejar G, G sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan keluar dari lingkungan mansion Vongola.

...

Baik Haru maupun Hayato benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Apakah G-san tahu kalau misi yang akan ia ambil bertempat di Rusia?" Tanyanya menatap Hayato yang hanya menghela nafas sekali lagi dan tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

"Biasanya ia akan tahu, tetapi aku bertarung ia akan sadar sebentar lagi—" jawab Hayato mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan segera berjalan menuju ke aula utama dimana semua guardian tampak menunggu disana. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahukan kalau akan ada rapat yang diadakan Giotto dan Tsuna—dan seharusnya G tahu itu, "—maaf membuat anda menunggu lama boss."

...

"Eeeeh! G kembali ke Italia?!" Giotto tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar perkataan dari Hayato dan Haru. Ia sudah mengatakan pada G kalau akan ada rapat mendadak hari ini, dan G yang biasanya tentu tidak akan kembali begitu saja walaupun hanya pertemuan biasa seperti ini, "ada apa dengan mereka berdua sebenarnya!"

"Entahlah, tetapi biarkan saja dulu dia nii-san," Tsuna tampak menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau G mengetahui tentang apa rapat yang akan ia laksanakan ini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah salah satu rencana yang dibuatnya bersama dengan G, Kyouya, dan juga Shouichi, 'aku hanya berharap kalau ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa mengacaukan rencana...'

"Jadi, kita bisa memulai rapat ini bukan?" Tsuna mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan tersenyum. Sebelum raut wajahnya kembali serius saat semuanya sudah hadir dan tampak duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ia tahu kalau rapat ini benar-benar akan membuat kekacauan di markas Vongola, "aku ingin memberitahukan pada kalian sesuatu."

Giotto yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan Tsuna berbicara saat itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkan cincin Vongola yang digunakan olehku dan juga semua guardianku—" suasana hening sejenak seolah semuanya tampak mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Tsuna, "—itu akan membuat Byakuran tidak akan mendapatkan cincin Vongola seutuhnya, dan akan menghentikan penyerangan baik secara langsung ataupun diam-diam."

"Boss, apakah kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan ini dengan baik?" Hayato tampak berdiri dari tempatnya. Terlalu shock bahkan meninggikan suaranya pada Tsuna. Semua guardian baik milik Tsuna ataupun Giotto tampak mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Hayato.

"Tsuna, kita tidak akan bisa dipastikan apakah Byakuran akan menghentikan penyerangan dengan cara itu," Takeshi menatap dengan tatapan serius pada Tsuna yang hanya menghela nafas, "kalau sampai cincin Vongola hancur dan Byakuran menyerang, kau akan dalam bahaya."

"Aku sudah meminta Verde untuk meneruskan proyek Weapon Box, dan itu akan membantu kita untuk melawan Byakuran—" Tsuna sudah menyadari kalau semuanya tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya, "—ini adalah keputusan final, dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya sama sekali."

...

Menutup pintu ruangan aula dan berjalan sementara semua guardian tampak membicarakan keputusannya tentang apa yang ia lakukan bersama dengan Giotto. Menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau ini akan terjadi tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan seberat ini untuk mereka menerima keputusannya.

DUG!

"Ittai—" memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba dipukul dari belakang, menoleh untuk menemukan Aria yang tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "—A-Aria, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Karena tatapanmu itu menjijikkan," satu panah tampak menancam di punggung pemuda itu. Ah, susah kalau menyukai gadis yang tsundere seperti Aria. Ia hanya bisa tertawa, dan seolah bisa membaca fikiran Tsuna, Aria memberikan tatapan tajam penuh 'cinta' untuknya, "jangan menatapku dengan senyuman itu!"

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan Aria, Tsuna bergerak dan merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Aria—memeluknya begitu saja sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala Aria. Membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna.

"A-Ap—"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu," mengela nafas dan menutup matanya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tenang selain kakak dan guardiannya. Dan sepertinya Aria adalah orang yang memberikan itu semua, "aku benar-benar lelah..."

...

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," tampak memalingkan tatapannya dari sosok Tsuna dihadapannya, Aria menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk balik sosok itu, "jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Masih ada semua teman dan keluargamu bukan?"

"Dan juga kau—" tertawa pelan, ia benar-benar suka dengan sikap Tsundere dari Aria. Wajah Aria begitu saja memerah sebelum kakinya melayang menendang perut Tsuna hingga yang bersangkutan tampak tersungkur kesakitan.

"Sudah cukup memelukku, atau aku akan mengatakan pada Fratello kalau kau melecehkanku!" Jawabnya sambil berbalik meninggalkan Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya—ia tahu Dino akan sangat marah kalau mengetahui itu.

"Aria..."

"Apa lagi?" Menoleh kesal pada Tsuna yang tampak tersenyum padanya, namun gadis itu tahu ada sesuatu yang terlihat di wajah Tsuna saat itu.

"Kau punya waktu?"

...

_"Perasaan apa yang kau rasakan setiap bersama dengan Maria-san?"_

_"Entahlah—ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Tetapi kalau bersama dia..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"—ia sudah setuju. Tetapi, aku ingin melihat nii-san bersama dengan seseorang dulu. Makanya kufikir Hime adalah orang yang tepat..."_

Suara sebuah pedang yang berbenturan tampak terdengar saat itu. Bukan suara pedang kayu yang tampak terdengar lebih tegas, namun lebih lembut dan suaranya lebih melengking seolah pedang itu sangat tipis. Ya, seseorang dengan seragam khusus untuk permainan anggar tampak berlatih menggunakan pedang itu.

Tidak berkonsentrasi membuat lawan bermainnya mendapatkan celah dan menyerangnya. Membuat pedang yang dipegangnya terpental dan yang bersangkutan tampak terduduk ke belakang.

"N—Nona Maria, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?!" Pelayan yang ada ditempat itu dan juga sang lawan yang memang disuruh langsung oleh sang tunangan Giotto mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Namun dengan segera seseorang menghentikan mereka dan berjalan mendekati Maria yang membuka penutup kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Menoleh ke depan, menemukan tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Menatap sang pemilik tangan yang menggunakan kinagashi, Ugetsu tampak tersenyum kearahnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona Maria?"

"Tidak apa-apa," berdecak kesal dan menerima uluran tangan Ugetsu saat itu. Ugetsu hanya tersenyum dan membantunya berdiri, "kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kebetulan saya berada di dekat sini dan mendengar anda sedang berlatih," Maria membenahi penampilannya dan melepaskan seragam itu, "tetapi sepertinya anda sedang tidak berkonsentrasi dengan latihan anda?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

"Jangan fikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto-dono dan Tsunayoshi-dono," jawab Ugetsu seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh Maria. Yang bersangkutan tampak membulatkan matanya dan gugup karena perkataan dari Ugetsu. Ia memang mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna dan Giotto saat itu karena saat itu ia sedang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa karena itu kau menemaniku malam itu? Kau sudah tahu sebelum itu bukan—" Maria memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menatap Ugetsu yang masih tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya.

_Flash Back_

_Malam festival musim panas, Ugetsu tampak berjalan-jalan sendiri setelah Knuckle memutuskan untuk kembali lebih awal. Yah, sudah lama ia tidak berpergian kemari setelah ia kembali ke Italia. Tentu saja ia sangat senang dengan malam itu._

_Saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan, ia melihat sosok yang tampak berdiri diantara kerumunan orang banyak, menatap entah kearah mana. Gadis berambut hitam yang memakai kimono berwarna biru dan rambut yang tampak ditata dengan indah._

_"Nona Maria? Bukankah ia sedang tidak sehat?" Ugetsu berjalan mendekat dan akan menyapa saat tiba-tiba ia menyadari apa yang dilihat oleh Maria. Sosok Giotto yang sedang memegang bagian belakang telinga Hime dan mendekatkan wajahnya._

_..._

_Maria terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya, tidak menyadari saat seseorang memberikan sebuah gulali padanya tepat di depan wajahnya. Menutupi pemandangan tunangannya dengan gadis itu. Mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menutupi pandangannya, menemukan Ugetsu yang tampak tersenyum padanya._

_"Selamat malam nona Maria..."_

_"Ugetsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini—sendirian?" Tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ugetsu yang tiba-tiba. Ugetsu masih menyodorkan gulali itu hingga Maria menyadari kalau ia menunggunya mengambil gulali itu. Terdiam sejenak, ia tampak mengambilnya dan bergumam 'terima kasih' padanya._

_"Kukira anda tidak datang karena sakit?"_

_"Aku sudah baikan—" hanya menatap gulali itu tanpa memakannya. Ia masih memikirkan pemandangan yang ada di depannya tadi. Lebih baik kalau ia tidak melihatnya lagi. Ugetsu menatap sang nona dan menggaruk dagunya bingung apa yang dilakukan._

_"Gulali itu enak loh, coba saja!" Ugetsu menunjuk pada Gulali yang tidak sama sekali disentuh oleh Maria. Maria sendiri tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap makanan berwarna pink itu. Ia tidak pernah memakan makanan sembarangan seperti gulali ini. Ayah dan ibunya benar-benar menjaga ketat apa yang dimakan dan dilakukan oleh Maria._

_"Tetapi—" menatap Ugetsu yang masih tersenyum padanya, memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Mengangguk dan menatap gulali itu seolah itu adalah benda asing yang tidak tahu berbahaya atau tidak. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menutup matanya erat dan menggigit sedikit permen kapas itu._

_..._

_"Bagaimana?"_

_"E-enak," jawabnya sambil merasakan makanan itu. Ia tidak pernah memakan makanan itu sebelumnya dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mencoba. Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan rasanya sangat enak. Ugetsu tampak tersenyum saat melihat Maria menikmatinya._

_Melihat dan menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa, Ugetsu mengambil sebuah tisu dan menyeka gulali yang ada di pipi Maria yang masih memakan makanan itu. Membuat yang bersangkutan tampak membulatkan matanya dan menoleh langsung._

_"A-apa yang kau—"_

_"Mau coba berkeliling? Masih ada makanan yang lebih enak loh!" Ugetsu tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk pada beberapa stand makanan yang siap untuk mereka jelajahi. Maria bukan gadis yang mudah untuk berjalan dengan lelaki lain, namun entah kenapa Ugetsu membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti saat bersama Giotto._

_"Baiklah, tetapi aku akan marah kalau makanan itu tidak enak!" Menutup matanya dan menaikkan sedikit wajahnya tidak menatap Ugetsu yang ada di sampingnya._

_"Aku bisa menjaminnya!"_

…

"Bagaimana kalau anda menceritakannya sambil minum teh?" Tawar Ugetsu pada Maria tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Maria tampak membuka mulutnya ingin protes, namun entah kenapa senyuman itu tampak membuatnya terdiam.

"Baiklah, tetapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa meminum teh sembarangan bukan," jawabnya lagi-lagi meninggikan pandangannya. Ugetsu tampak tertawa ringan sambil mengangguk sebelum mereka berdua berjalan kearah beranda.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah beranda dengan dua buah kursi kecil dan sebuah meja taman. Yah, dimanapun mereka berada, tetapi mansion Vongola masih memiliki bentuk nuansa Eropa.

"Anda akan senang dengan teh hijau ini, dan saya rasa anda tidak suka minuman yang terlalu manis bukan," Ugetsu tampak menuangkan teh hijau pada cangkir yang ada di samping Maria yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu…"

"Kemarin malam, anda menghindari makanan dan minuman yang terlalu manis. Lagipula setiap kali anda pergi ke mansion untuk menemui Giotto-dono, anda selalu meminta gula yang sedikit pada para pelayan," Maria tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar bagaimana Ugetsu bisa mengetahui semua yang ia lakukan. Memalingkan pandangannya sambil menyesap teh hijau itu.

'_Tidak-tidak, aku hanya menyukai Giotto saja…'_

"Jadi, apakah anda ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" Ugetsu yang memang biasa menjadi tempat para guardian meminta saran tampak tersenyum dan menunggu jawab Maria dengan sabar.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Saya biasa mendengarkan jika Giotto-dono dan juga yang lainnya sedang dalam masalah, dan mungkin saja bisa membantu anda—" jawab Ugetsu masih tersenyum meskipun ia selalu mendapatkan jawaban sinis dari gadis itu.

…

"Aku melihat kedekatan Yukihime dan juga Giotto akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya tidak menatap pada Ugetsu. Namun sebenarnya sang rain guardian sudah tahu apa yang menjadi fikiran dari Maria saat itu, "sudah sewajarnya aku cemburu bukan, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami masih kecil. Dan orang tua kami sudah menjodohkan kami..."

Ugetsu hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan olehnya saat itu.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil, dan aku hanya ingin ia juga menyukaiku," tertawa pelan dan meminum teh yang ada di depannya sekali lagi, "tetapi pada akhirnya aku hanya dianggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan sekarang, seorang pelayan yang baru bekerja dengannya selama beberapa tahun sudah mendapatkan posisi yang lebih daripada aku di dalam hatinya."

"Itu terdengar tidak adil?"

"Begitulah, tetapi apakah aku tidak bisa berharap kalau ia akan berpaling padaku suatu hari nanti?" Menutup matanya dan menompang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan mengetukkan jari lentiknya pada meja di sampingnya, "menikah dengan seseorang yang kita cintai. Bukan sesuatu yang muluk kalau dibandingkan dengan keegoisanku bukan?"

"Tetapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi bukan?" Maria menatap Ugetsu yang tampak meminum tehnya juga, "mungkin ia bukan jodohmu, tetapi kau pasti akan sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama denganmu suatu hari nanti."

...

Entah kenapa dalam pendengaran Maria, Ugetsu seolah mengatakan tentang dirinya walaupun ia juga tahu kalau Ugetsu (mungkin) hanya mengatakan itu tanpa sadar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Giotto adalah takdirku apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan bersama dengannya!" Jawab Maria memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memerah dan Ugetsu tampak tertawa mendengarnya. Yah, ia sudah menduga kalau Maria akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sudah tenang?"

Maria yang tampaknya sadar kalau ia tidak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal seperti sebelum ia berbicara dengan Ugetsu tampak membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada Ugetsu yang tidak berhenti tersenyum padanya.

...

"L-Lumayan..."

…

"Flame?"

Jangan lupakan pelatihan Stella yang tampaknya masih mencoba untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bertarungnya. Yang berbeda adalah, kali ini Alaude yang mengajarkannya dan ia tidak bisa protes karena ia juga tahu Alaude adalah guardian terkuat selain Hibari, Giotto, dan Tsuna.

"Setiap orang memiliki flame yang beragam, orange untuk Sky, merah untuk storm, biru untuk rain, ungu untuk Cloud, kuning untuk Sun, Hijau untuk Thunder, dan indigo untuk mist," Alaude menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menerangkan dengan setengah hati. Stella menyadari itu dan tampak menggerutu samar.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin melatihku tidak perlu memaksakan diri—"

Alaude hanya menatapnya dan melemparkan sebuah kantung kecil yang berisi 7 buah cincin. Melihatnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan cincin ini dan apa hubungannya dengan flame.

"Kau tidak pernah mengetahui tentang flame apalagi mencobanya, itu adalah cincin tingkat C dengan masing-masing beresonansi dengan flame," ternyata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Stella tadi. Stella menatap sejenak sebelum mengambil salah satunya.

"Dipasang bukan?" Memasang cincin pertama, menunggu hasil dan tidak ada flame yang keluar dari cincin itu.

"Itu cincin Sky..." Stella melepaskannya dan mencari cincin lainnya. Memasangnya dan sama sekali tidak ada flame yang keluar, "storm..." Stella bisa mengingat kalau warna itu adalah yang keluar dari cincin milik Hayato dan G.

"Tidak sama dengan Hayato dan G ya..." Melepaskannya lagi dan memakai cincin lainnya dengan hasil yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Cloud..."

...

"Kau yakin cincin ini tidak rusak?" Stella menatap Alaude yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda? Aku yang mengembangkannya'. Dengan segera memegang tangan Stella dan memakainya. Tanpa perlu waktu, dengan segera flame berwarna ungu tampak muncul di tangannya.

"Flame milikku adalah Cloud..."

"Untung saja aku tidak sama denganmu," jawab Stella mengangkat bahu dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Alaude untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak menghiraukannya, meletakkan cincin lainnya di jari tengahnya. Dan untuk kali ini tampak flame berwarna Indigo, "nah, kalau tidak salah mist bu—Alaude?"

Menatap Alaude yang tampak memberikan aura membunuh padanya yang sukses membuatnya mundur mendadak.

"A-apa salahku?!"

"Dua hal yang paling tidak kusukai adalah, Herbivore dan juga Ilusi..." Menatap dengan tatapan tajam lebih daripada yang biasa ia berikan. Wajah Stella memucat dan tampak panik dengan itu, "jangan salahkan kalau aku akan memberikanmu latihan ekstra..."

"Me—memangnya aku bisa menentukan flame yang kumiliki?!"

…

"Kau jahat, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa guna dan cara pemakaian flame itu!" Stella yang tampak kacau dengan beberapa luka baik memar maupun gores karena serangan dari Alaude yang datang tiba-tiba. Benar-benar berbeda dengan serangan dari Lal.

"Mist Flame," membelakangi Stella yang tampak muncul empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya karena ia tidak dihiraukan, "Konstruksi, atau mematerialisasikan apa yang kau inginkan. Lebih tepatnya membuat Ilusi menjadi nyata."

...

"Kau bisa mengajarkanku untuk membuat Ilusi?"

"Tidak akan." Dengan wajah stoic namun ia tampak kesal. Stella tampak menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Siapa yang bisa ia minta ajari, "Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo, ataupun Daemon Spade."

Awalnya bingung, namun pada akhirnya mengerti kalau pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tersenyum dan tampak tertawa lepas, yah dasar orang Tsundere yang gila pertarungan. Menghela nafas, ia membawa cincin itu dan berbalik meninggalkan Alaude.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu!"

…

Beberapa hari berada disana, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia. Tsuna sendiri tampak akan membekukan semua cincin Vongola untuk selamanya beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya—bahkan para guardian dan juga Giotto.

"Tsuna, aku baru memeriksa misi yang diberikan oleh Hayato padaku," G tampak menghubungi Tsuna yang ada di Jepang. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang meskipun fikirannya masih cukup kacau. Namun, sebagai tangan kanan ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus menerus.

_"Kau sudah bisa memikirkan misi G-san? Kukira kau sedang tidak sehat?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini—" menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "tetapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini..."

_"Apakah ada yang terjadi padamu dan Rhea-san?"_

_..._

_"Aku sudah menceritakan rahasia yang lebih besar padamu, apakah aku tidak bisa mendengarkannya juga G-san?"_Tsuna tersenyum walaupun G tidak bisa melihatnya,_"tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada yang lain kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman..."_

"Rhea mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku..."

_"Wajar kalau ia menyukaimu bukan, kau adalah kakak dari sahabatnya,"_Tsuna yang masih belum mengerti arti kata-kata itu tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan, tetapi 'cinta' bukan hanya sekedar 'suka'," jawabnya sedikit berbisik. Namun, pada akhirnya hanya diberikan keheningan oleh Tsuna dari balik telepon, "Tsuna?"

_"Oh, ia yang lebih dulu menyatakannya? Lalu, apakah kau menerimanya?"_ Tsuna yang seolah bisa mengetahui perasaan Rhea tampak mengatakan hal yang sukses membuatnya tersedak kalau G sedang minum air. Wajahnya memerah kembali sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"A-apa, aku menerima—tetapi aku—"

_"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya juga G-san, Giotto-nii sudah mengetahuinya begitu juga dengan Ugetsu-san,"_Tsuna tampak menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu..."

_"G-san, tidak kusangka sepolos itu masalah percintaan. Kau terlalu workaholic—"_ jawab Tsuna sambil tertawa lepas bahkan membuat Shouichi yang lagi-lagi melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Tsuna sweatdrop melihatnya. Gerutuan pelan terdengar saat itu,_"—apakah kau merasa senang saat bersama dengannya? Jantungmu terasa berdebar dan wajahmu memerah setiap bersama dengannya?"_

G tampak diam, namun apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna benar adanya. Tampak semakin jelas saat ia bersama dengan Rhea di Jepang ini.

_"Kuanggap diam untuk jawaban ya,"_Tsuna lagi-lagi tersenyum seolah ia mengetahui apa yang difikirkan oleh G. Sementara yang bersangkutan rasanya ingin membenturkan dengan keras wajahnya di meja,_"fikirkanlah baik-baik G-san. Karena rencana ini juga memiliki tingkat kegagalan cukup besar... Kau akan menyesal kalau kau tidak melakukannya..."_

...

"Aku akan memikirkannya..."

_"Sebaiknya seperti itu—karena misi yang akan kau lakukan berada di Rusia,"_ jawab Tsuna dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. G yang sepertinya belum sadar hal itu tampak membuka lembaran misi lagi. Menemukan hari dan juga tempat yang lebih jelasnya,_"kalau kau baru sadar, pasti akan menemukan juga tempat penyelenggaraan pestanya..."_

"Keluarga Voldanski? Kepala polisi?"

_"Misi ini sebenarnya didapatkan dari Alaude, akan ada hubungannya dengan Millefiore—"_membaca misi itu lebih jelas hingga informasi tentang keluarga Voldanski. Sedikit terkejut karena fakta yang ia dapat dari informasi itu dan tampak tertawa dan tersenyum, _"kurasa, aku tidak perlu meminta seseorang menjadi pasanganmu G-san?"_

"Dasar kepala mayones itu..."

…

Dua bulan, itu digunakan oleh G untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan benar saat bersama dengan Rhea. Dan sepertinya ia juga harus mencari alasan untuk meminta maaf pada Rhea saat di pesta nanti. Yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan hanyalah, setiap ia memikirkannya—apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna—semuanya semakin terasa benar.

"Benar-benar dingin," G bukan orang yang tahan dengan udara dingin. Dan sejujurnya, untuk orang normal cuaca di Moskow bahkan saat pertengahan musim gugur juga merupakan suhu yang dingin. Baru saja keluar dari bandara saat ia menginjakkan kaki di jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Rhea dan Stella bisa hidup dalam negara lemari es ini..."

"Mr. G?" Menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Menemukan dua orang berpakaian jas putih tampak berada di depannya, "kami ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda dan membawa anda ke hotel tempat anda menginap."

"Oh, baiklah—" G tampak mengangguk dan berjalan diantara keduanya. Tampak tenang dan juga membiarkan mereka membawanya. Sebelum tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang tampak menyergap mereka bertiga—memakai jas hitam dan mencoba untuk menyerang ketiganya, 'dan baru datang sudah disambut seperti ini?'

Salah satu dari pria MIB (Man In Black) tampak mencoba untuk menyerang mereka namun dengan segera G menghindar dan mengeluarkan pistol dari tangannya untuk mengarahkannya pada kedua pria berpakaian jas putih yang bersamanya pertama kali.

"Akting kalian benar-benar buruk kalian tahu?" Memukul belakang leher mereka berdua hingga pingsan sebelum menoleh pada tiga orang yang memakai jas hitam itu, "Millefiore bahkan sampai kemari..."

Dua orang dari Millefiore yang tampaknya memang ingin menangkap sang tangan kanan Vongola. Sementara beberapa orang yang tadi menyergap G tampak mengeluarkan sebuah lencana dari saku mereka.

"Kami dari kepolisian Rusia, atas perintah dari Sir Athur Voldanski, Minister of Internal Affair kami harus membawa anda bersama dengan kami."

...

"Benar-benar penyambutan yang melelahkan..."

…

Pesta topeng adalah acara yang diadakan malam itu, dan beberapa pejabat negara tampak hadir bersama beberapa kelompok bangsawan yang juga turut hadir disana. Cukup ramai dengan beragam kostum dan topeng yang terlihat. Bertepat pada lantai satu dan dua rumah kediaman keluarga Voldanski itu.

Di salah satu kamar pada lantai dua, gadis berambut kuning pucat itu tampak sudah siap dengan gaun berwarna putih polos yang bermotif one shoulder dengan sedikit lekukan dibagian pinggangnya. Panjangnyapun mencapai mata kaki sehingga menutup sepatu perak miliknya. Rambutnya tampak ditata dan disanggul hingga rapi dengan beberapa helai rambut dibiarkan tergerai di kedua sisi wajah.

_'Aku tidak pernah menyukai pesta seperti ini...'_ Dua bulan lebih tidak kembali ke Italia, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan G. Bagaimanapun G adalah sosok yang pertama kali ia sukai, lebih tepatnya cinta pertamanya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakannya begitu saja bukan.

"Rhea, apakah kau sudah siap?" Seorang pria yang tampak memakai jas hitam formal dan tampak berwibawa membuka pintu. Memegang sebuah topeng perak yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memasangnya sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan tersenyum sambil berjalan kearah pria itu.

"Tentu ayah..."

…

Ia hanya melihat beberapa rekan kerja ayahnya dan orang-orang yang entah berasal darimana. Menggantikan posisi ibunya yang sudah meninggal, ia memang harus mendampingi ayahnya untuk menemui beberapa orang rekan kerja ayahnya itu. Memaksakan senyumannya, beruntung topeng itu menutupi wajah lelahnya. Ia selalu saja kurang tidur selama 2 bulan ini, wajahnya pasti sangat kacau.

"Selamat malam Sir Voldanski," menoleh, menemukan sosok pria yang tampak mencuri perhatian dari beberapa gadis disana. Berambut putih dengan mata dilubang topeng itu berwarna ungu. Topeng berwarna putih yang sama dengan jas serta celana yang ia kenakan tampak menutupi bagian mata saja, dan tattoo yang ada di bawah mata kirinya masih tampak jelas.

"Signor Byakuran, senang bertemu dengan anda. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda sebelum ini," Athur Voldanski tampak menjabat tangan Byakuran dan tersenyum. Rhea sendiri tampak menatap Byakuran dengan tatapan aneh dan juga sedikit merasakan ketakutan. Mendekati ayahnya dan berdiri seolah melindunginya dari apapun yang membuatnya takut.

"Apakah ini anak perempuan anda?"

"Ya," entah kenapa terdapat sedikit tekanan dari perkataan Athur saat itu yang juga disadari oleh Rhea, "Rhea, perkenalkan dirimu?"

"Rhea Voldanski, senang bertemu dengan anda..."

"Tidak, aku yang merasa senang karena bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu—" memegang salah satu tangan Rhea dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Membulatkan matanya, menatap Byakuran yang hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Rhea juga melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tampak lebih muda darinya saat itu—mungkin berusia 14-an tahun.

"Ah, ini adalah Uni dia adalah anak dari pemimpin Giglio Nero yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin kelompok itu dan kelompok Black Spell Millefiore," Byakuran mendorong lembut punggung gadis itu dan gadis itu yang mengenakan pacifier yang sama dengan milik Reborn dan yang lainnya tampak tersenyum pada Rhea.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..."

_'Ia memiliki benda yang sama dengan Reborn-san dan yang lainnya.'_Tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, "senang bertemu denganmu juga Uni..."

Byakuran tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada Uni sebelum gadis itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Byakuran menuju ke seorang pria berambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang. Saat ia akan mengamati lagi, Byakuran tampak mengulurkan tangan saat lagu tampak mengalun di ruangan itu, "—jika tidak keberatan, apakah kau ingin memberikan satu lagu untuk pria ini?"

...

"Suatu kehormatan untuk saya," Rhea tampak menerima uluran tangannya dan berjalan kearah arena dansa bersama dengan Byakuran disana. Ia merasa pria itu berbahaya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak untuk menjaga tata krama dan nama baik keluarganya.

Cukup lama lagu mengalun, ia sama sekali tidak fokus pada Byakuran di depannya. Ia hanya menatap sekeliling dari balik punggung Byakuran. Beberapa dari mereka yang tampak menatap mereka maupun yang menatap beberapa pasangan lainnya.

_'Entah kenapa aku merasa bisa bertemu dengan G malam ini,'_ menghela nafas dan kembali berdansa sebelum Byakuran menghentikannya. Menoleh pada pria yang lebih tinggi itu, yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau tampak lelah, lebih baik kita sudahi dansa ini—" Rhea hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, dalam hati benar-benar bersyukur karena itu sudah selesai. Jabat tangan dan bincang-bincang sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpisah. Rhea menghela nafas, sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi dan melihat sekelilingnya. Saat sedang fokus pada pemandangan di depannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi pemandangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengajaknya untuk berdansa.

"Ah, maaf aku sedang—" belum sempat ia menolak saat sosok itu menarik tangannya dan merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang. Mulai berdansa dengan musik waltz sebagai latarnya. Rhea bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah dari pria itu dan tampak sedikit canggung dengan itu, "—u-uhm..."

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu," suara yang berbisik tepat di telinganya itu seolah sebuah delusi yang terdengar di telinganya. Namun, sentuhan dari sang pemilik suara saat ini terasa sangat nyata dan juga membuatnya speechless. Tangannya yang bebas tampak bergerak dan memegang bahu itu. Namun matanya masih mencoba untuk tidak menatap langsung wajah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau ingat misi yang harusnya diberikan pada Hayato dan Haru?" Rhea mengangguk mengingatnya, saat mereka membuntuti pasangan itu di taman bermain hingga ketahuan dan mereka harus menerima misi selanjutnya, "datang pada pesta di kediaman Voldanski, Millefiore menyusup kemari..."

"Kau, tahu bukan tentang ayahku?"

...

"Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu," Rhea menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan G yang membawa mereka dalam dansa itu, "dan maaf karena perkataan malam itu..."

"Rhea..." Menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Menggaruk dagunya dan tampak menarik tangan Rhea menuju ke beranda bawah keluar dari ruangan dansa itu. Masih tetap tidak menatap G yang menghela nafas. Topeng putihnya tampak hanya menutupi bagian matanya (sama seperti milik Byakuran) dan tangannya tampak menarik dagu Rhea hingga memaksanya menatap pria itu.

Mata merah beradu dengan mata hijaunya, tangan G mencoba untuk mengurung Rhea dari kedua sisi dan berpegangan pada pembatas beranda di belakang Rhea, membelakangi ruangan dansa di belakangnya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan kedua bibir itu beradu dengan lembut dan membiarkan mata itu menutup refleks karena ciuman itu. Cukup lama namun tidak memaksakan gadis itu untuk membalas kecupannya.

"G-G-san," tangan Rhea mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga ciuman itu terhenti. Menatap pada wajah pria itu yang benar-benar memerah dibalik topeng itu. Tentu saja wajah Rhea juga tidak kalah memerah karena itu.

"Kau tidak salah mengatakan hal itu, bahkan aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk terlambat menyadari apa yang kurasakan," memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, "mungkin karena aku baru merasakannya untuk pertama kalinya."

...

"Eh?"

"A-apakah aku harus mengatakannya?" Menatap Rhea yang tampak mengangguk cepat. Menunduk dalam masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu, dan tampak gugup dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan setelah itu, "y-ya, apapun yang kau rasakan sepertinya aku juga merasakannya..."

Diam, Rhea tampak menatap dengan tatapan bingung dan juga penuh tanda tanya sebelum menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh G.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya karena kau merasa bersalah G-san—" Rhea yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata G dan menggelengkan kepala cepat. G yang tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Rhea mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

"Rhea—"

"M-Maksudku, setelah kau mengetahui kalau aku adalah anak dari kepala polisi, dan setelah apa yang kukatakan secara spontan malam itu—" G memeluk sosok itu dengan erat dan membiarkan kepalanya berada di atas bahu Rhea.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak mengatakan hal yang salah... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, dan aku tidak akan salah merasakan itu—" tampak mulutnya terbuka dan menutup kembali. Mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat namun tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang ia ingin katakan dan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan saat sadar, ia tampak memeluk sosok itu dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Storm Guardian Vongola itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung selama 2 bulan ini..."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu," tertawa dan mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar begitu saja. G menyentuh topeng milik Rhea sebelum melepaskannya. Mengusap pipinya dan menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya sebelum mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi dengan singkat.

"Aku akan memaksa untukmu kembali ke Italia dan tinggal bersama denganku dan yang lainnya!" Memberikan senyuman lebar pada Rhea yang tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

…

Duduk di beranda setelah beberapa saat berdiri dan melakukan pembicaraan yang sedikit canggung itu. G yang masih mengenakan topengnya segera melepaskannya. Rhea baru menyadari kalau G menyisir rambutnya ke belakang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan satu kata yang bisa mencerminkan apa yang ia lihat adalah.

Benar-benar seseorang yang menarik.

"Akhirnya bisa melepaskannya juga," menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman itu. Menoleh pada Rhea yang tampak terpesona dengan penampilan G yang rapi (berbeda dengannya biasanya) dengan wajah memerah, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum, "ada apa Rhea? Bukankah penampilanku yang seperti ini yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Ap-i-itu tidak—G!" G tampak tertawa saat Rhea dalam keadaan panik dengan wajah yang memerah. Saat itu Rhea tampak menatap memar yang ada di ujung bibir G, dan membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa wajahmu terluka?"

...

"Ah ini, sebenarnya saat di bandara beberapa orang dari kepolisian Rusia 'menjemputku' dan membawaku pada ayahmu," menutup sebelah matanya dan memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu setelah melayangkan pukulan padaku tentang 'orang yang membuat putrinya menangis' dan 'orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab'."

Facepalm, Rhea benar-benar mengerti kalau ayahnya akan melakukan itu karena ia kembali ke Rusia dalam keadaan yang kacau 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Beruntung ayahmu tidak membatalkan misi ini..."

...

"Tunggu, membatalkan misi? Ayahku yang memberikan misi ini?"

"Lebih tepatnya memberitahukan informasi tentang Millefiore yang mencoba untuk mengendalikan kepolisian disini," jawabnya dengan wajah serius kali ini.

"Eh, kenapa seperti itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kepolisian Rusia, mafia dan polisi bukan pasangan yang cocok kau tahu?" Rhea benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh G. Seolah Vongola dan ayahnya adalah rekan yang bekerja sama.

"Vongola berbeda dengan kelompok mafia lainnya. Kami juga bekerja sama dengan beberapa kepolisian di beberapa negara," jawabnya menjelaskan dengan cukup singkat, "terima kasih untuk Alaude yang membentuk CEDEF yang merupakan badan yang dikatakan setara dengan FBI ataupun CSI."

Rhea hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh G.

"Salah satunya, tentu saja kepolisian Rusia yang diketuai oleh Mentri Dalam Negri Rusia, Athur Voldanski," jawabnya sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi Rhea, "jadi, tidak perlu khawatir karena kami tidak bermusuhan dengan Badan kepolisian disini, dan itu artinya ayahmu tidak akan menentang kalau bukan karena si brengsek Alaude yang mengatakan aku yang membuatmu menangis..."

Rhea hanya bisa terdiam dan mencerna semua kalimatnya dengan ekstra wajah yang memerah karena kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari G.

"Mungkin aku harus mengatakan pada ayahmu dulu untuk membawamu tinggal bersama denganku..."

"Ka—kalau memakai kata-kata itu ayah bisa salah paham G!" Panik dengan kata-kata G yang sedikit ambigu seolah G mengajaknya untuk tinggal hanya berdua dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang misi, mungkin sebaiknya—

"Ngomong-ngomong G, saat tadi aku berkenalan dengan beberapa orang tamu disini, ada dua orang yang berasal dari Millefiore." G menatap dengan dahi berkerut, "Byakuran Gesso dan juga Uni."

"Uni, pemegang sky pacifier?" Rhea tidak mengerti tentang Pacifier tentu saja. Demi tuhan, ia bahkan tidak berurusan dengan mafia sebelum ia mengenal G dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ia memang memiliki kristal yang sama dengan milik Reborn-san dan Lal-san," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. G tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan memijatnya, "ada apa?"

"Ada yang aneh, Giotto memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Luce dan juga Aria yang merupakan ibu dan nenek dari Uni. Tetapi, kalau sampai Uni masuk dalam kelompok Millefiore, itu akan sangat gawat..."

...

Suasana hening saat kedua orang itu tampak berfikir masing-masing. Rhea sendiri tidak ingin merepotkan G dan mencoba untuk membantu memecahkan masalah ini.

"Apakah, kau benar-benar harus melakukan rencana itu?" G tampak menatap Rhea yang tentu saja terlihat cemas dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Persentase dari keberhasilan misi itu hanyalah 10% kalau sampai ada kesalahan ataupun penghianatan, maka G benar-benar akan tewas.

"Tenang saja," menepuk kepala Rhea untuk menenangkannya, "aku janji akan kembali. Bukan diriku di masa lalu, tetapi aku yang sekarang. Tunggu saja, aku akan menemuimu setelah semua ini selesai..."

Kalimat terakhir terucap bersamaan dengan wajah G yang semakin mendekat dan akan mencium Rhea sekali lagi. Rhea yang melihat itu hanya menutup matanya erat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sudah cukup sampai disini anak muda," seseorang mendorong kepala G dan Rhea membuat mereka terdorong ke belakang sebelum sempat untuk berciuman. Rhea yang merasakan itu tampak membuka mata dan melihat ayahnya.

"A-Ayah kenapa ada disini?!"

"Menjaga gadis kecilku dari serigala lapar?" Jawab Athur seenaknya saja dan menatap G yang sudah cukup kesal karena diganggu meskipun oleh *uhuk*calonmertua*uhuk* ayah dari kekasihnya itu, "aku memang memperbolehkanmu bertemu dengan Rhea, tetapi bukan berarti aku memperbolehkanmu bersama dengan Rhea..."

"Ayah!"

"Lebih dari itu, bagaimana penyelidikan itu?"

"Benar-benar berguna, dan aku juga berterima kasih pada Rhea yang membantu mendapatkan informasi," jawab G sambil tersenyum kearah Rhea, "aku harus memberitahu keterlibatan Uni dengan Millefiore. Mereka belum mengetahui kerja sama kepolisian Rusia dengan Vongola. Jadi, aku meminta tolong untuk melakukan pengawasan kelompok itu di Rusia."

"Tentu saja, akan kukabarkan semuanya lewat CEDEF."

"Dan satu lagi," Athur menatap kearah G dengan tatapan bingung, "bisakah aku membawa putri anda untuk tinggal bersama denganku di Italia?"

…

Stella sedang berada di ruangan latihan yang ada di lantai paling bawah mansion Vongola. Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Saat itu, tampak kabut yang muncul dan memunculkan sebuah lotus yang ada di tengah lantai itu.

"Kufufu, kau benar-benar cepat belajar eh Stella?" Suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Mukuro yang berjalan kearahnya. Pada akhirnya, untuk membuat Alaude lebih tenang ia tidak meminta Spade untuk mengajarkannya namun meminta Mukuro. Inginnya Chrome, namun ia menyarankan untuk meminta Mukuro yang lebih ahli.

"Entahlah, setiap kali menggunakan flame ini, semua yang ada di sekelilingku seolah berubah menjadi deretan angka dalam pemrograman komputer. Dengan membayangkan urutan itu, aku bisa membayangkan bahkan sampai pada urutan mikro dari benda tersebut," Stella menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "flame juga seperti itu, membentuk deretan tertentu yang berbeda menurut jenisnya."

"Oya, kekuatanmu cukup unik. Jadi kau lebih bisa membayangkan deretan angka itu daripada membayangkan wujudnya?"

"Bisa saja, tetapi ilusi yang terjadi tidak akan sesempurna jika aku membayangkan deretan angka itu—" jawabnya mengangguk. Mukuro memikirkan sesuatu yang terdengar gila.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang bisa memecahkan kode saat sistem Vongola terkena Hack juga bisa membuat wall untuk menahannya bukan?" Stella mengangguk, tidak begitu mengerti arah dari pembicaraan itu, "bagaimana kalau kau mencoba membuat wall itu menjadi nyata. Perisai tidak kasat mata, yang bisa menahan kekuatan flame yang muncul."

"Tipe defensive?"

"Begitulah—" Mukuro mengangguk dan Stella mencoba untuk berfikir hal yang sama. Ia bisa, namun wall yang digunakan ia tidak mengerti formulanya, "—bisa?"

"Kucoba, tetapi aku ingin menanyakan tentang Wall itu pada Verde-sensei terlebih dahulu," jawab Stella dengan segera mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang ada di belakangnya, "terima kasih atas latihan dan idemu Mukuro-kun!"

…

Berada di salah satu kamar yang ada di kediaman Voldanski, G tampak duduk sambil memangku pipinya dengan sebelah tangan yang juga tampak dipukul dengan keras hingga membengkak. Tentu saja pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sir Athur Voldanski, ayah dari Rhea.

Terlihat sedikit kesal, G membiarkan Rhea yang tampak kembali membawa kompres berjalan menuju ke dekatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ayah akan salah paham kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu bukan G," menghela nafas dan tersenyum, mencoba untuk mengompres pipi kanan yang terkena pukulan telak dari seorang kepala polisi itu, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula bodoh rasanya aku baru tahu kalau aku salah menggunakan kalimat," jawabnya menghela nafas dan menyerengit sedikit saat Rhea menekankan kompres pada pipi kanannya, "kalau aku mendengar itu dari kekasih Stella mungkin satu atau dua gigi patah belum cukup untuk orang itu."

Rhea tampak tertawa dan segera berdiri setelah selesai mengompres luka itu.

"Tunggu—" menarik tangan Rhea dan memegangnya sebelum mengecup punggung tangan itu tiba-tiba. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja sukses membuat Rhea yang tidak terbiasa langsung saja wajahnya memerah.

"G-G, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sterilisasi?" Terdiam sejenak mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh G. Dan ia ingat saat Byakuran mengecup tangannya yang tadi dikecup oleh G, "daya amatmu kurang terlatih Rhea~"

...

"G!"

…

"Verde-sensei~" Stella tampak berada di depan sebuah laboratorium milik sang Thunder Arcobaleno. Tentu ia dengan segera pergi menuju ke laboratorium itu setelah mendapatkan ide yang cukup bagus dari Mukuro. Namun, saat berada disana suasana tampak sepi dan juga gelap.

"Kenapa mati?" Hanya ada cahaya dari komputer yang tampak menyala yang menjadi penerangan disana. Meraba dan menemukan saklar lampu, menyalakannya untuk mendapatkan penerangan yang cukup.

"Sensei, kenapa lampunya dimati—" perkataannya langsung terhenti saat melihat sosok yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah yang mengalir di mulutnya itu. Membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok Verde yang tidak bergerak dihadapannya.

"Sensei!"

To be Continue

Hm~ Radiasinya udah mulai kelihatan? XD

BTW ada yang nyangka kalau bakal jadi pairing Ugetsu x Maria? XD

Dan lagi-lagi ga dapet scene buat Stella x Alaude yang pas #orz ini pairing utama Alaude x Stella tapi dari kemarin kebanyakan G x Rhea…

Yah bersabarlah untuk pairing satu itu XD

Untuk flame milik Stella itu Mist yang tipenya absolute defensive tapi ga bisa dipakai buat offensive ^^ setiap flame aktif, semua yang ada disekeliling dia bakal kelihatan kaya matrix yang biasanya deretan angka di komputer :)

Kekuatan lebih jelasnya, akan dijelaskan nanti ^^

BTW ada yang punya ide flame apa yang dipunya sama Rhea?

1. List Pairing~

TsunaOC (Aria Cavallone)

5986

80OC (?)

RyoHana

LamPin

1896

69OC (?)

GioOC (Yukihime)

GOC (Rhea)

UgetsuOC (Maria)

Knuckle (Forever alone—dia pastur remember =_=)

LampoOC (?)

AlaudeOC (Stella)

SpadeElena

2. Bio Character

Nama : (Sir) Athur Voldanski

Usia : 62 tahun

Genre : M

Sifat : Tegas dan berwibawa, sayang pada keluarga, overprotective pada keluarga (lebih tepatnya hanya pada Rhea karena istrinya sudah meninggal).

Status : Minister of Internal Affair (Head chief of Russian Police)—Di Rusia, kepolisian diketuai langsung oleh Mendagri ^^

Family : Rhea Voldanski (Daughter)

Q & A

ZuMiSa Kahyuchi (Makasih reviewnya ^^ Oh Takeshi kan di list pairing sama OC, jadi ga mungkin sama Kyoko XD BTW saya lihat kalau anda lebih suka 8086 ya ._. maaf ya kalau jadinya 5986 XD dan untuk Ugetsu sudah terlihat disini ;) )

JackFrost14 (XD maaf kalau siscomnya lagi-lagi belum kelihatan Dx)


	10. Chapter 10

Title :Scenario of My Life

Genre :Romance / Family

Rated :T

Pairing :Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Giotto x OC / Giotto x Yukihime | G. x OC / G. x Rhea | Any x OCs

Warning :OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

Disclaimed :KHR © Amano Akira | OCs © Me

.

Chapter 10, Requiem of Storm

.

Alaude tampak membaca beberapa laporan yang ada di tangannya sambil berjalan menelusuri mansion. Baru saja kembali dari misi, ia hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan ini pada Giotto sebelum kembali meminta misi padanya. Ia tidak pernah betah berada di mansion, dan akan bepergian entah misi ataupun berada di CEDEF.

Matanya tampak beralih pada sosok di depannya saat ia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam dikepang dengan pakaian merah cina sedang berjalan sambil menyender pada dinding seolah jika ia tidak berdiri seperti itu ia akan tumbang begitu saja. Mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba untuk mendekat sebelum tiba-tiba tubuh itu tampak terjatuh ke depan dan dengan segera ditangkap oleh Alaude.

"Fon!" Melihat wajah pucat sang Storm Arcobaleno dan sepupunya itu membuatnya membulatkan matanya. Terutama tentu saat pemuda itu tampak terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit dari mulutnya, "aku akan membawamu ke herbivore itu..."

Menggendong Fon di punggungnya dan tampak berjalan cepat sambil sesekali tampak melihat keadaan sang sepupu. Radiasi Tri ni Sette itu benar-benar semakin memakan tubuh Fon, membuatnya dan semua Arcobaleno lainnya tampak semakin lemah.

"_Duìbùqǐ_, Alaude..." Fon hanya bisa mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas bahu Alaude yang terus berjalan membawanya pada Knuckle ataupun Shamal. Siapapun yang ia temui terlebih dahulu, untuk merawat Fon.

"Jangan banyak bicara omnivore..." Fon tertawa mendengar perkataan Alaude, dan ia tampak tidak bisa berbicara kembali dengan tenaganya yang seperti ini.

"Knuckle," Alaude membuka pintu ruangan untuk menemukan Giotto dan juga Knuckle yang sedang merawat Colonello saat itu. Yang berada di Italia saat ini adalah Fon, Colonello, dan juga Verde sementara Reborn, Mammon dan Lal tampak berada di Jepang sementara Skull adalah korban pertama yang meninggal karena radiasi itu. Lal sebenarnya ingin tetap di Italia kalau saja Colonello menentangnya habis-habisan dengan alasan untuk menjaga Tsuna.

Melihat Alaude membawa Fon, Giotto dengan segera menghampiri dan membantu Alaude membaringkan Fon di tempat tidur yang ada di sana. Knuckle dengan segera mencoba untuk merawatnya dan Alaude hanya diam dan berdiri disana melihat semua yang dilakukan Knuckle.

Meskipun tampak tenang, Giotto tahu kalau Alaude benar-benar khawatir dengan sepupunya itu.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja..."

Handphone berbunyi segera menginterupsi Giotto. Melihat handphone yang tampak menunjukkan ID Tsuna, mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangkat handphone itu.

"Tsunayoshi?"

...

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Giotto tampak terdengar khawatir karena adiknya tidak menjawab panggilannya. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan yang menghubunginya bukanlah Tsuna.

"_Xanxus datang dan menghancurkan markas,_" pada akhirnya suara Tsuna terdengar oleh Giotto membuatnya menghela nafas. Tetapi dengan segera dahinya berkedut. Xanxus memang barbar, namun ia tidak akan menghancurkan markas tanpa sebab, "_Mammon tewas karena anti radiasi itu..._"

...

Giotto tahu kalau Tsuna benar-benar akan terpukul karena semua itu. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya tampak bergetar saat kalimat terakhir itu terucap dari bibirnya. Baginya, para arcobaleno sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Kematian Skull sudah cukup untuk membuat Tsuna menangis seharian, bagaimana dengan kali ini.

"_Seharusnya aku mempercepat pembuatan perisai itu, Xanxus berhak marah padaku karena sudah membuat Mammon tewas saat ia berada di mansion Vongola,_" pada akhirnya isakan kecil tampak terdengar dari sebrang telpon itu, "_aku benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin sepertimu Gio-nii..._"

"Oh Tsuna, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya," Giotto benar-benar berharap saat ini ia bersama dengan Tsuna untuk menenangkan adik kecilnya itu, "Xanxus hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Giotto menatap Alaude dan Knuckle yang mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi, ia hanya menaruh telunjuknya di bibir dan meminta mereka menunggu.

"_Gio-nii... Semua guardian sepertinya sedikit menjauhiku semenjak aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan cincin Vongola 2 bulan lagi,_" Tsuna tampak tersenyum pasrah, sementara Giotto tampak membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu, "_tidak semuanya...Kyouya tetap seperti biasanya, meski jarang menemuiku ia selalu menyempatkannya..._"

"Haruskah aku pergi ke Jepang...?"

"_Tidak, berbicara seperti ini denganmu sudah cukup nii-san,_" mencoba untuk tertawa sebelum menghela nafas, "_terima kasih nii-san..._"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu..."

"_Tidak apa-apa..._"

...

"Tsuna, berhati-hatilah..."

"_Ya..._" Suara pik halus menandakan berakhirnya percakapan mereka. Giotto menoleh pada Alaude dan Knuckle yang menunggunya. Menoleh untuk memastikan Fon dan Colonello tidak mendengarnya.

"Mammon tewas karena anti radiasi itu..."

Knuckle dan Alaude tampak terdiam mendengarnya. Tanpa diberitahupun mereka sudah mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh boss Varia itu. Giotto menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. G akan kembali ke Italia 3 hari lagi, dan 3 hari lagi juga pemakaman Mammon akan dilaksanakan.

"Aku ingin meminta Verde untuk mempercepat penyelesaian perisai itu, tetapi keadaan Verde sendiri juga tidak baik. Dan ia juga sedang meneliti Weapon Box—" Giotto memijat dahinya dan tampak benar-benar terlihat lelah karena itu.

Kali ini suara handphone lagi-lagi terdengar dan kali ini berasal dari handphone Alaude. Mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ID yang ada di layar yang membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Ada apa…"

…

Stella benar-benar panik, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat melihat Verde terkapar di atas lantai dengan darah yang menggenangi mulutnya. Yang pertama ia lakukan tentu saja mencari tempat untuk membaringkan Verde dan tampak membaringkannya dengan segera.

Menyeka darah di mulutnya, dan merasakan demam yang diderita oleh gurunya itu sebelum mengompresnya.

Duduk di samping sofa tempat Verde dibaringkan, ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membawa Verde ke mobil yang ia bawa. Dan tentu saja ia berharap bisa menghubungi Hayato ataupun G, tetapi tidak ada dari salah satu diantara mereka yang berada di Italia.

Ia bisa saja menghubungi Giotto, tetapi entah kenapa ia malah menghubungi Alaude.

Ia tahu ia akan merepotkan Alaude dengan menyuruhnya pergi kemari, jarak tempuhnya bahkan membutuhkan waktu setengah hari.

Menoleh pada komputer yang ada disekitarnya, menemukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan yang tampak bertuliskan formula fisika dan juga bahasa pemrograman yang masih bisa ia mengerti.

"Anti radiasi Tri ni Sette?" tertarik dengan salah satu lembaran yang bertuliskan itu, ia membaca dengan cermat melihat beberapa tulisan yang belum selesai. Melihat angka romawi II yang tampak berada disana, entah apa maksudnya.

Gambar pacifier dan juga gambar sebuah radiasi—melihat bahwa gambar itu sama dengan pacifier yang ada di leher Verde. Membacanya kembali, terdapat juga penjelasan tentang radiasi tri ni sette itu. Membulatkan matanya, oke ia sudah mendapatkan penjelasan tentang keadaan Verde saat itu.

Dan tentang angka romawi II…

…

"Weapon Box," Stella memang mengetahui tentang hal itu dari Verde, proyek yang dilakukan oleh Verde. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti tentang flame, namun sekarang ia mengerti apa itu. Dengan segera membuka laci dan menemukan proyek itu dengan angka romawi I.

"Kenapa sensei memprioritaskan senjata ini daripada anti radiasi yang bisa menyelamatkannya," Stella tampak berbisik mengatakan itu dan menghela nafas. Ia kembali membaca laporan itu dan berharap Alaude segera datang untuk membantunya.

"Herbivore..." Suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Alaude berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terkejut, entah bagaimana Alaude bisa sampai disini kurang dari setengah hari perjalanan. Tetapi ia tidak perduli, ia terlalu takut dengan keadaan Verde saat itu. Tampak tenang malah membuatnya beranjak dan memeluk Alaude tanpa sadar membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut karena itu.

"Aku melihat Verde-sensei tidak bergerak dengan darah yang mengalir di mulutnya," mengeratkan pelukannya pada Alaude yang masih terdiam karena itu, "apa itu anti tri ni sette, kenapa Millefiore mengancam mereka...aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang..."

...

"Ia tidak akan apa-apa, jadi lepaskan pelukanmu..." Membuka mata yang tadi tertutup rapat, menyadari apa yang tadi ia lakukan membuat wajahnya memerah dan segera menjauh dari hadapan Alaude, "dimana dia..."

"D-di sofa, aku mengompresnya karena badannya panas," jawab Stella kelabakan. Alaude hanya ber'hn' ria dan berjalan menuju ke sofa dimana Verde tampak masih belum sadar. Dengan segera menggendongnya di punggung dan membawanya keluar dari sana. Stellapun tampak ikut dengannya, "apakah benar ia tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu," Alaude memasuki kursi supir dari mobil yang dibawa oleh Stella setelah mendudukkan Verde di kursi belakang sementara Stella duduk di samping Alaude, "Fon pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu begitu juga dengan Colonello. Dan Mammon, Mist Arcobaleno tewas karena radiasi itu..."

...

"Apakah Verde-sensei juga akan..."

"Kalau perisai itu selesai, kita memiliki kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkannya," Alaude mengemudi sementara Stella tampak membaca laporan di tangannya yang ia ambil tadi tentang Anti Tri ni Sette dan juga Weapon Box, "waktu kita sedikit sebelum cincin Vongola dihancurkan..."

"Tetapi kalau sampai anti radiasi itu tidak diselesaikan!"

"Herbivore ini tahu apa yang lebih penting, kalau weapon box ini tidak selesai, maka sama saja dunia ini akan hancur karena Byakuran," Alaude menatap Stella yang hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saja. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna disaat seperti ini.

"Aku, akan mencoba mempelajarinya..."

…

Tiga hari sudah semenjak kematian dari Mammon dan dipindahkannya Verde dari tempatnya menuju ke mansion Vongola untuk berada dalam pengawasan Shamal tentang kondisinya. Yang pasti, semenjak hari itu tidak ada hari tanpa Stella mempelajari apa yang ada di dalam kertas itu.

Hari ini adalah pemakaman dari Mammon sekaligus hari dimana G akan kembali dari Rusia. Tetapi mungkin bahkan Stella tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, karena ia memang ingin mempelajari dan mencoba untuk membantu gurunya memecahkan dua masalah utama itu.

"Ini adalah laporan dari misi di Rusia," G berada di ruangan Giotto memberikan map berisi lembaran misi yang ia dapatkan. Ia sudah mengetahui tentang kabar kematian Mammon, "dimana Stella dan juga yang lainnya?"

"Knuckle bersama Shamal masih mengontrol kondisi Colonello, Verde, dan juga Fon. Alaude serta Daemon mencoba mengambil misi, Ugetsu berada di ruangannya sepertinya sedang mencoba membicarakan sesuatu dengan Takeshi di telpon." Giotto menghela nafas dan menatap G yang menunggu kabar satu orang lagi, "Stella di kamarnya—sejak tiga hari yang lalu saat menemukan Verde pingsan di tempatnya ia mengunci diri di kamar…"

…

"Apakah aku perlu menemuinya G?" Rhea yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang G tampak menoleh dan menatap G yang balas menatapnya. Giotto menatap kearah Rhea sedikit terkejut sebelum menoleh pada G yang menjawabnya.

"Sebaiknya seperti itu, aku tidak pintar untuk menghiburnya…"

"Tenang saja, baiklah selamat pagi Giotto-san," Rhea tampak tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya di depan Giotto yang tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebelum Rhea bisa pergi, dengan segera G menarik dan mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba, "G, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan itu—b-bahkan didepan Giotto-san!" Rhea memegangi pipinya yang memerah sementara G tampak hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu," jawabnya santai mendapatkan lemparan buku yang ada di depan Rhea sebelum gadis itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan G dan Giotto yang tampak cengo melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau—" Giotto bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan olehnya melihat semua ini. wajahnya hanya memerah karena itu semua dan G tampak menutup sebelah matanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku?"

…

"EEEEH!"

…

Kalau membuka kamar Stella, yang ditemukan hanyalah cahaya yang berasal dari dua buah laptop miliknya. Bahkan entah sudah berapa lama Stella tidak keluar dari kamarnya bahkan untuk makan saja. Itulah dia, jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai menyelesaikan semua itu.

Ia bahkan tidak mendengar saat Rhea mengetuk pintunya, atau mendengar namun tetap berkutat pada laptop dan kertas disana.

"Taruh saja makanannya disana Hime," memang hanya Hime yang selalu menemaninya dengan membawakan makanan atau mungkin kopi untuk diminum. Meskipun ia tidak begitu menyukai kopi selain buatannya, tetapi ia menghargai apa yang dilakukan Hime dan memutuskan untuk meminumnya saja.

"Stella, apakah kau ingat terakhir kali kau keluar dari kamar ini…" Rhea menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mendengar suara yang familiar membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan menatap Rhea di sampingnya.

"Rhea!" segera menerjang dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. Meskipun Hime selalu menemaninya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun tidak merindukan sahabat didepannya ini, "aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Begitulah, aku kembali kemari bersama dengan…"

"Dengan siapa?"

"G," Jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Stella yang melihat itu tampak mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengerti dengan reaksi alamiah yang diberikan oleh Rhea.

"Bukan lagi G-san?"

"S—Stella!" Stella tampak tertawa melihat reaksi temannya, "Giotto-san berkata kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamar semenjak 3 hari yang lalu. Lepaskan dulu perhatianmu dari benda-benda itu!"

"Tidak bisa Rhea, aku harus segera menyempurnakan ini dan membantu Verde-sensei. Minimal, karena aku tidak mengerti sistematis Tri ni Sette, aku bisa membantu penyelidikan tentang Weapon Box," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas berat, "waktunya tidak akan cukup kalau aku bersantai…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku masih bisa membantumu kau tahu—" suara itu membuat Rhea ataupun Stella menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut hijau yang tampak mengenakan kemeja putih berada di ambang pintu walaupun dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini—kau masih harus istirahat!" Stella segera menghampiri Verde dan membantunya untuk duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di kamar itu. Verde tampak masih lemah dan sebenarnya merasa pusing.

"Kau selalu memaksakan diri Stella, lagipula ini adalah pekerjaanku—" menghela nafas dan menatap Stella yang tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—kembalikan kertas milikku…"

"Aku sudah hampir menyelesaikannya—tentang weapon box!" jawab Stella sambil menyerahkan dengan berat hati, karena ia tahu kalau gurunya tidak akan mau ia membantahnya, "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti manuskrip milik Geppetto Lorenzini yang kau temukan itu awalnya. Tetapi aku mencoba untuk melanjutkan risetmu…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan bagaimana kekuatan itu berasal," memainkan telunjuknya, ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu selama 3 hari itu tanpa hasil. Itulah sebabnya ia berusaha untuk berjuang dan tidak berhenti begitu saja.

"Tentu saja, aku juga melakukan riset ini cukup lama, kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya secepat itu—"

"Dan tentang Anti Radiasi Tri ni Sette," Stella tampak melihat Verde yang mengerutkan alisnya, "aku mencoba untuk meneliti sebuah helm yang kutemukan di tempatmu," Verde ingat kalau ia sempat mengambil helm milik Skull sebelum ia tewas.

"Kulihat formulanya hampir sama dengan perisai yang kau buat, makanya aku mencoba untuk memodifikasinya," jawab Stella masih memainkan telunjuknya. Verde yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya dan mengambil kertas itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Stella?"

"Kalau kugunakan flame, aku bisa melihat formula setiap benda yang biasanya kugunakan untuk membentuk ilusi sebuah benda," jawabnya sambil menjelaskan, "dan kulihat saat menemukan helm itu adalah matriks yang hampir sama dengan rumus yang kau buat…"

"Aku tidak sadar—pantas saja orang-orang Millefiore itu menghancurkan helm milik Skull—kalau ia terus memakainya tentu saja ia tidak akan terkena efek apapun," Verde tampak membenahi kacamatanya, "aku bisa menyelesaikannya… Stella, aku ingin kau membentuk programnya! Dan ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mendengar dari Mukuro tentang kekuatanmu, akan kuberikan data-data tentang flame saat aku mengukur flame setiap guardian Vongola…"

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan benar-benar membantumu—tenang saja!"

…

"Sepertinya kedatanganku tidak terlalu berpengaruh ya," Rhea tampak berwajah datar melihat dua orang yang berbicara dengan bahasa alien di depannya. Ia juga seorang jurnalis, tetapi ia bukan seorang programmer seperti Verde dan juga Stella.

…

Tidak lupa dengan Ugetsu yang berada di kamarnya dengan sebuah handphone di tangannya. Sejak daritadi ia tampaknya terlihat serius berbincang dengan seseorang di telpon itu. Senyumannya yang biasa tampak di wajah kini terasa kosong, dan hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, ada apa denganmu, kudengar dari Giotto kau menjauhi Tsunayoshi?" Giotto mengatakan pada Ugetsu saja, karena ia yakin Ugetsu akan menyelesaikan ini dengan tenang. Takeshi disebrang telpon hanya diam beberapa saat.

"_Maaf Ugetsu-nii-san, kami tidak menjauhinya karena ia ingin menghancurkan cincin Vongola,_" Takeshi memang tidak ikut pergi ke Italia. Hanya Tsuna, Hayato, dan Ryouhei yang akan pergi, "_aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menceritakan pada Tsuna kalau..._"

"Kalau?"

"_Oyajii tewas dibunuh oleh orang-orang Millefiore..._" Saat ini bahkan Ugetsu tampak diam dan menghentikan senyuman tipis yang ia berikan. Ayahnya sudah tewas sejak ia kecil, dan Tsuyoshi ayah Takeshi yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Ia sudah seperti ayahnya, dan tentu saja sampai sekarang.

"Paman Tsuyoshi...dibunuh Millefiore?"

Kepalan tangannya tampak erat, saat Takeshi mencoba untuk mengatakan berita mengejutkan itu. Sekarang ia mengerti alasan Takeshi menjauhi Tsuna, Tsuna dan Giotto sama sepertinya yang menganggap Tsuyoshi sebagai ayahnya setelah ayah dan ibu mereka tewas. Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Giotto setelah ini.

"Haruskah..."

"_Tidak, pemakamannya sudah dilakukan kemarin...aku hanya butuh waktu untuk bertemu dengan Tsuna,_" suara Takeshi tampak gemetar saat mengatakan hal itu, "_maaf karena aku tidak mengatakannya padamu nii-san...hanya saja, aku yang menemukan oyajii pertama kali dan..._"

Ugetsu tampak terkejut saat mendengar isakan samar dari Takeshi. Ia tidak pernah, benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar atau melihatnya menangis. Ugetsu tampak benar-benar merasa tidak berguna sekarang, ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Tsuyoshi akan menjadi korban dari kelompok Millefiore itu. Dan ia tidak bisa menghibur Takeshi saat pemuda itu membutuhkannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang... Minimal untuk menemanimu, oke?"

...

"_Terima kasih...nii-san..._"

…

G berada di ruangannya sendirian, mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tentu saja sangat penting bukan hanya untuknya, tetapi untuk semuanya. Menghela nafas, ia memijat dahinya mencoba untuk menghilangkan stress yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dua arcobaleno sudah tewas, dan kondisi arcobaleno sudah sangat parah.

Uni berada di pihak Millefiore...

Dan...

_'Apakah kau harus melakukan rencana ini...?'_

...Perkataan itu tidak pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

Ia benci merasakan jatuh cinta, namun ia tidak menyesal saat merasakannya. Namun, saat menghadapi dilema seperti ini sekelibat harapan untuk tidak pernah mengenal cinta muncul di kepalanya dan dengan segera di tepis olehnya.

Ia harus membuat Giotto lebih aktif untuk menyerang para Millefiore. Itu alasan lain kenapa ia memilih untuk berpura-pura mati hingga rencana Tsuna bisa terlaksana. Ia benci mengakui kalau saat ini apa yang dikatakan oleh Daemon tentang Giotto yang terlalu lemah itu benar.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan...'_

Suara ketukan terdengar membuatnya tersentak, melihat kearah pintu untuk menemukan salah satu anak buahnya yang tampak membawa sebuah kotak. Ia tahu itu adalah salah satu weapon box yang berfungsi sebagai penyimpan.

"Kami mendapatkan weapon box ini di depan mansion Storm-sama," G memang memerintahkan secara diam-diam jika ada kotak mencurigakan untuk diberikan padanya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya takut kalau itu jebakan...atau mungkin sebuah kotak yang diberikan oleh Shouichi.

Biasanya akan ditandai dengan tanda...

Sayap hitam.

Dan itulah yang ia temukan saat menganalisa kotak itu. Kecil, namun masih bisa ia lihat. Ia bisa memastikan kalau kotak ini aman. Kalaupun tidak aman, ia sudah mempersiapkan surat untuk Tsuna tentang penghianatan Shouichi apapun alasannya. Jadi, saat ia mati Tsuna masih bisa mendapatkannya.

"Pergilah..." Anak buahnya tampak membungkuk pelan dan berjalan keluar. Melihat kotak itu, sepertinya Shouichi membuatnya dari weapon box dengan atribut Storm dan itu membuatnya bisa membuka dengan mudah.

...

Setumpuk laporan dan juga sebuah disc yang tampak dimasukkan kedalam sana. Mengerutkan dahinya, saat itu ia segera membaca laporan itu. Sebuah surat tampak terselip disana dan segera ia baca.

_'Uni de Giglio Nero tidak berhianat._

_Ia dikendalikan oleh Byakuran._

_Yamamoto Tsuyoshi tewas, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

_Byakuran membunuh semua Tsunayoshi di dunia Parallel lainnya._

_Hanya tinggal satu waktu parallel yang tersisa._

_Tidak cukup banyak waktu._

_Penyerangan di markas Vongola, dua hari lagi._

_Haruskah memulai rencana itu?_

_Disc berisi data-data tentang anti radiasi Tri ni Sette.'_

Membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi surat itu, melihat laporan salinan tentang data-data dari pembuatan anti radiasi itu. Penyerangan Vongola dua hari lagi, rencana...

...

_'Maafkan aku Rhea...'_

…

"Tsuyoshi-san tewas?!" Giotto tampak menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan terkejut, sangat terkejut. Ugetsu pada akhirnya harus mengatakan itu pada Giotto karena ia harus pergi ke Jepang. Giotto tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Millefiore sialan..."

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang..."

...

"Aku ingin pergi untuk menemui Tsunayoshi, tetapi Knuckle sedang berada di Palermo untuk 3 hari kedepan, Alaude dan Daemon entah sedang dimana, dan Stella baru saja meminta izin untuk ikut dengan Verde. Kalau seperti ini hanya ada Rhea, Lampo, G dan juga Hime..."

"Pergi saja," suara itu membuat Ugetsu dan Giotto menoleh untuk menemukan G yang tampak membuka pintu perlahan, "aku bisa mengurusi markas dan bocah itu."

"Tetapi G—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau tidak akan berkonsentrasi kalau memikirkan Tsunayoshi terus," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "dan ajak Hime bersama denganmu. Kau bisa gila kalau di Jepang selalu memikirkan Hime..."

"Ap—" wajah Giotto tampak memerah saat mendengar G mengatakan itu. Oke, ia juga khawatir akan Yukihime kalau ia pergi ke Jepang, "akan berbahaya kalau terjadi penyerangan saat kami tidak berada di markas."

"Hanya untuk beberapa hari, tidak akan menyakitkan."

"G, aku benar-benar—" Hyper Intuition Giotto entah kenapa benar-benar berteriak untuk menghentikannya pergi ke Jepang. Sesuatu akan terjadi jika ia pergi ke Jepang dan meninggalkan G.

"Giotto, aku serius...kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika kau masih memikirkan Tsunayoshi dan Hime," jawabnya menatap Giotto dengan serius. Giotto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh G, "tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja..."

...

"Baiklah..." Ia mengabaikan intuisinya, mencoba untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh G, "kau harus berjanji untuk mengabari keadaan markas. Dan akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali..."

"Aku berjanji..."

…

G keluar dari ruangannya, menghela nafas berat dan menatap kearah surat yang diberikan oleh Shouichi. Ia sudah membuatnya dalam bentuk G's Writing yang dibuat oleh Hayato adiknya. Tsuna sudah mempelajari itu, bahkan ia mencoba memodifikasinya lagi hingga hanya ia dan Tsuna yang mengerti arti dari deretan gambar itu.

"Kirimkan ini pada Secondo di Jepang," jawab G saat menyerahkan surat pada salah satu anak buahnya. Mengangguk dan dengan segera meninggalkan G yang pada akhirnya sendirian lagi, sebelum tiba-tiba Rhea muncul dan merangkul lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit lelah..." Jawab G sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. Rhea hanya mengangguk dan mempercayainya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memaksa G, "kudengar dari Stella ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi?"

"Yep, tanggal 1 Oktober, tiga hari lagi!" Jawab Rhea sambil tersenyum, masih berjalan di samping G yang tampak terdiam. Rhea yang menyadari sikap aneh G tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap G yang tidak menatapnya, "ada apa?"

...

"Tidak, hanya saja maaf karena semuanya sedang pergi saat ulang tahunmu nanti," jawab G sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu. Kesal juga, karena itu artinya G masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Hei, ia sudah berusia 24 dan menginjak 25 tahun tiga hari lagi!

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa merayakannya bersama denganmu bukan?"

"Tentu, tetapi aku hanya bisa merayakannya tanggal 30 September, aku memiliki urusan pada tanggal 1 Oktober," jawabnya sambil melirik kearah Rhea. Biasanya perempuan akan sangat kesal kalau sang kekasih tidak bisa menemaninya saat hari ulang tahunnya. Ia pernah melihat Maria yang sangat marah saat Giotto pergi ke pertemuan saat ulang tahunnya berlangsung.

"Tidak apa-apa," di sisi lain, Rhea memaklumi apa yang dikatakan oleh G. G adalah seorang mafia, dan pekerjaannya hampir sama seperti polisi. Mereka tidak menentu, dan sebagai tangan kanan tentu saja ia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih sibuk lagi, "tetapi kau harus meliburkan diri tanggal 30 September dan menemaniku seharian!"

"Tentu, kemanapun yang kau inginkan."

…

"Stella—" mengetuk pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya sebelum terdengar suara adiknya yang menjawab dengan pelan. Membuka pintu untuk melihat adiknya yang tampak sedang bersiap dengan pakaian untuk beberapa hari, "—kau akan pergi hari ini?"

"Begitulah, Verde-sensei menyuruhku untuk menginap di tempat penelitiannya hingga penelitian tentang perisai itu selesai."

"Berjuanglah—aku akan menjaga mansion sampai kau kembali," jawab G sambil tersenyum kearah Stella yang membuat sang adik tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Entah kenapa terasa aneh di telinganya saat ini.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya—baik-baiklah dengan Rhea G," jawab Stella sambil menepuk bahu G yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu semua.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan sebrengsek itu untuk tidak menjaganya saat ia berada disini bukan," jawabnya tertawa pelan, "seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu—jagalah dirimu baik-baik oke? Jangan terlalu dekat dengan skylark itu."

"H—huh? Kenapa kakak berkata seperti itu?! Tentu saja aku tidak dekat dengan Alaude, lagipula ia tidak ikut denganku ke tempat sensei!" jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya dari G yang tampak tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Stella dan mendorong kepala belakangnya hingga ia mengecup dahi gadis itu.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik…"

…

"Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, begitu juga dengan Rhea!" menghilangkan perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya, "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis!"

"Tentu, aku akan berjanji!"

…

Dua hari sudah berlalu, penyerangan akan terjadi malam ini. Ia sudah berpesan pada pengantar surat ke Tsuna agar memberikan surat itu tepat 2 hari setelah ia memberikan surat itu padanya. Tsuna tidak mengetahui apapun tentang rencananya menjadi kelinci percobaan peluru itu. Kalau sampai mengetahuinya sebelum penyerangan terjadi, rencananya akan gagal.

Tetapi untuk sekarang, ia tidak akan pernah lupa janjinya pada Rhea untuk menemaninya hari ini. Laporan yang tersisa sudah ia kerjakan, tidak ada laporan yang ditujukan untuknya lagi hingga Giotto tidak perlu menambahkan laporan setelah 'kematian'nya.

Saat ini, hanya dengan kemeja hitam dan celana putih, menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, tetapi mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghabiskan seharian ini di luar.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap!" G menoleh mendengar Rhea yang muncul. Menatap lekat pada gadis yang saat ini mengenakan celana jeans dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna kuning pucat. Rambutnya tampak diikat ke belakang dengan beberapa helai tetapi di masing-masing sisi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo..." G tampak tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut oleh Rhea. Berjalan kearah motor yang sudah disiapkan, akan susah untuk membawa mobil. Dan Rhea tidak keberatan, ia sendiri bisa mengendarai motor karena ayahnya memperbolehkannya untuk memakai kendaraan itu, "kau ingin kemana?"

"Kudengar ada festival anime di Porte di Catania, bagaimana kalau kesana?" Rhea tampak memeluk pinggang G saat motor sudah dijalankan. G tampaknya sudah bisa menebak hal itu dan berfikir sejenak.

"Yang berada di dekat bandara Fontanarossa?" Rhea hanya mengangguk, dan G tampak tersenyum dibalik helmnya sebelum menaikkan kecepatannya, "baiklah, apapun untukmu hari ini."

…

G mengerti kalau Sicillia adalah kota yang besar di Italia, dan memiliki beragam orang yang berasal mungkin dari kota bahkan negara lainnya. Tetapi, melihat apa yang ada di depannya, ternyata banyak orang-orang yang menyukai hal seperti...ini.

Pakaian yang beragam dan berbentuk 'aneh' atau sebut saja 'unik', beberapa diantara mereka tampaknya menggunakan asesoris yang ternyata lebih aneh daripada yang dimiliki oleh adiknya Hayato yang sudah ia anggap aneh. Stand seperti yang berada di Jepang tampak terlihat berderet di dalam mall itu menjajakan beberapa barang-barang yang unik.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sebesar ini!" Rhea tampak berbinar-binar melihat pameran yang ada di depannya. G tampak sweatdrop melihat gerakan cepat Rhea melihat dari satu stand ke stand lainnya, dan memotret setiap orang yang mengenakan kostum aneh itu. Tetapi toh melihat mata itu tampak berbinar dan sangat senang membuat G hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"G, G!" Suara Rhea tampak membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan menghampiri sang gadis. Melihatnya membawa pakaian berwarna putih dengan sebuah pedang besar di tangannya, ia bingung kenapa ia membawa pakaian itu. Dan ia tahu kalau pedang itu adalah pedang mainan, "pakai ini? Aku ingin berfoto denganmu! Aku akan memakai yang satu lagi!"

"Huh?" G tampak tidak setuju dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Rhea.

"Rambutmu warnanya mirip dengan Luke dari Tales of Abyss, aku ingin kau memakainya sebentar!" Rhea tampak menatap G dengan penuh harapan. G bisa melihat ekor yang bergoyang di tubuh Rhea dengan telinga yang juga bergoyang, "aku ingin memakai yang Tear tetapi rambutku lebih cocok jika memakai kostum Natalie..."

"Ba-baiklah, hanya sebentar oke?" Memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah membuat Rhea tampak bersemangat. Menyerahkan pakaian itu, dan Rhea tampak membawa kostumnya sendiri. Berada di tempat mengganti pakaian, dan sedikit mengubah gaya rambut mereka.

...

"Dan selesai!" Memblow rambut kuningnya dan memakai bando berwarna cokelat, pakaian seperti pakaian zaman dulu dengan warna putih dan juga biru di tengahnya, sarung tangan putih, dan celana ketat berwarna cokelat. Tidak lupa dengan replika anak panah serta busurnya. Walaupun warna rambutnya lebih muda, tetapi matanya sama sehingga ia tidak membutuhkan lensa.

"Sangat mirip," beberapa orang tampak menghampiri dan mengacungkan jempol. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berfoto bersama dengan Rhea yang memakai pakaian replika lengkap dari Natalia itu. Suara yang terdengar seperti kagum akan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Menoleh untuk menemukan G yang memakai pakaian yang ia berikan tadi, rambut merah magentanya tampak diikat ke belakang.

Meskipun warna mata dan juga panjang rambutnya tidak sama, sudah cukup untuk membuat replika dari karakter Luke itu. Beberapa wanita tampak melihat kearah G membuat Rhea sedikit kesal.

_'Sial, ia terlalu cocok menggunakannya...'_ Tampak berjalan mendekati G dan segera menarik lengannya. G yang merasa lengannya tertarik segera menoleh untuk menemukan Rhea dengan model rambut yang berbeda lagi. Tersenyum, Rhea terlihat cukup manis dengan penampilan seperti itu, "ayo berfoto denganku G!"

"Baiklah," berjalan di salah satu stand foto yang ada disana, berfoto beberapa kali sebelum Rhea mengambil hasil foto sementara G menunggunya di salah satu sudut stand itu. Saat berbalik setelah selesai mengambil foto, yang ia lihat adalah G yang tampak berfoto bersama dengan beberapa perempuan—dan itu 'cukup' membuatnya kesal.

"G, ayo ganti baju!" jawabnya sambil menarik tangan G menjauh dari kumpulan gadis-gadis itu. _Hei, ia adalah milikku_—kalau saja ia se posesif Maria ia akan melakukan itu, tetapi ia tidak mungkin berani berteriak seperti itu. G hanya bingung dan mengangkat bahunya.

…

Oke, sepertinya membuat G memakai kostum cosplay adalah ide buruk yang paling buruk yang pernah dilakukan oleh Rhea. Walaupun sudah mengganti pakaian mereka seperti biasa, sepertinya G menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis-gadis yang ada di tempat itu.

"…a…Rhea…" padahal ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini dengan G tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Ia kira yang akan mendapatkan gangguan hanyalah Giotto karena adanya Maria tetapi ternyata, "Rheaaa!"

"I-IYA!" tanpa sadar berteriak dan membuatnya menutup mulutnya. Melihat G yang membawa beberapa bawaan dan mereka sudah berada di luar mall yang cukup besar itu. Ah syukurlah kalau mereka sudah berada diluar kandang hewan buas itu.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya. G tampak hanya diam dan menatap Rhea, meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya karena ia tahu kalau Rhea berbohong. Menatap wajah G yang tampak tersenyum penuh arti, hanya dalam hitungan tiga—dan ia sudah K.O dengan tatapan itu, "ka—kau terlalu dekat dengan perempuan-perempuan itu!"

…

"Eh?"

"Yang berfoto denganmu saat memakai kostum Luke," jawabnya. G tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menepuk tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Tetapi bukankah itu wajar kalau berada disana?" G melihat beberapa orang yang memakai kostum sepertinya yang berfoto bersama dengan orang-orang disana. Oke, ia tidak menyadari kalau tatapan gadis itu berbeda—lebih terlihat… bernafsu? Oke, lupakan, "apakah kau cemburu?"

"Wha—ti-tidak untuk apa aku cemburu?!" denial, itu satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dilihat saat menemukan Rhea. G tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum sebelum merangkul bahu Rhea dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun selain kau di tempat itu," jawabnya tertawa pelan membuat Rhea tampak wajahnya memerah, "ah, sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau ingin makan siang?"

"Tentu!" selain anime, makanan adalah prioritasnya nomor dua.

…

"Dan sepertinya, hari ini kita hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke tempat itu dan juga makan," berjalan setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berhenti di depan tempat makan untuk makan. Memutuskan untuk memarkirkan motornya di salah satu tempat parkir dan berjalan menelusuri pertokoan yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Tehe, maaf—tetapi crepe ini enak, mau coba?" Rhea tampak memegang dua buah crepe yang ia beli setelah mereka keluar dari café tempat mereka menghabiskan makan siang. G sekali lagi hanya _sweatdrop _bagaimana melihat selera makan Rhea yang…luar biasa. Memegang tangan yang memegang crepe itu dan menggigit crepe yang dibeli oleh Rhea.

"Hm, lumayan—" menjilat jempolnya dan menjilat ujung bibir yang terkena krim isi dari crepe itu. Rhea tampak sedikit membulatkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi sambil memakan crepe itu.

"Benar-benar enak," tampak menikmati kembali crepe itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar, G tampak menatapnya sebelum tersenyum dan men-_chop_ kepala Rhea dengan sebelah tangannya membuat gadis itu mengaduh, "kenapa memukulku?!"

"Kau bisa gendut karena terlalu banyak makan," jawabnya sambil menutup sebelah matanya. Rhea tampak terlihat malu mendengar itu, ia memang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk makan seperti ini. Memukul pinggang G dengan keras.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada seorang perempuan!"

"Maaf-maaf—"

…

Tidak terasa sore sudah berlalu dan G tampak memasuki kawasan Vongola dengan pelan. Para penjaga gerbang yang ada didepan pagar tampak menyambutnya. Memelankan motor sambil melihat sekeliling, G tampak hanya menghela nafas panjang.

'_Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi…'_ berhenti di depan pintu masuk, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Rhea yang ada di belakangnya, "Rhea, kita sudah sampai…"

Tampak tidak ada jawaban membuatnya melepaskan helm yang dikenakan oleh Rhea dan menemukan gadis itu tampak tertidur. Benar-benar membuat G tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ia tertidur saat motor melaju seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau sampai ia terjatuh dari boncengannya.

"Hh—" perlahan berdiri dan melepaskan helmnya sambil menahan tubuh Rhea, pada akhirnya menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal dan membawanya masuk ke dalam markas.

"Kau sudah pulang?" G melihat Lampo yang tampak menghampirinya. G hanya bergumam pelan dan berjalan diikuti oleh Lampo, "markas benar-benar sepi karena semuanya berada di luar, kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama denganmu tako head…"

…

G tampak tidak menjawab perkataan dari Lampo—membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menatap G yang hanya menatap markas dengan tatapan serius.

"G? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lampo bahkan bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan G. Tetapi yang bersangkutan tampak menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Lampo yang semakin menyadari keanehan dari G.

"Jagalah dirimu…"

Dan dua kata itu membuat Lampo menghentikan langkahnya sementara G tampak masih menggendong Rhea menuju ke kamar Rhea. Entah kenapa tubuh Lampo gemetar saat itu—walaupun G menyebalkan, tetapi ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Bahkan lebih daripada Giotto ataupun yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu? G—kau mengatakan seolah kau akan—"

BLAM!

…

"G—"

…

Membaringkan Rhea di atas tempat tidur, dan menyelimutinya—G tampak tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya sama sekali. Duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil menatap kearah kekasihnya itu. Walaupun hanya beberapa hari, tetapi ia benar-benar menyukai perasaan sukanya pada Rhea ini.

Ia akan kembali, dan meskipun kemungkinannya kecil ia masih terus berharap pada kemungkinan yang kecil itu agar ia kembali ke tempat ini.

Mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dan tampak mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak polos dengan sebuah berlian kecil yang tertanam disana berwarna merah. Perlahan meletakkannya dikepalan tangan Rhea dan mengepalkan tangan Rhea hingga menggenggam cincin itu.

'_Maafkan aku…'_

Berdiri dan membungkuk, perlahan mengecup bibir Rhea mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya. Singkat, dan saat itu ia segera berdiri dan berbalik keluar dari kamar milik gadis itu. Sepertinya Lampo sudah pergi setelah menyerah atau ia menghubungi Giotto. Tetapi, Giotto tidak akan sempat untuk menuju kemari sebelum penyerangan dimulai—jadi, tidak akan apa-apa.

…

"Sudah kukatakan dame-Gio, dame-Tsuna—aku tidak apa-apa," Reborn tampak menggerutu saat Tsuna dan juga Giotto berkumpul di ruangannya dan mengatakan kalau ia harus tinggal di mansion tidak mengambil misi diluar. Selain karena keadaan diluar lebih berbahaya, keadaan tubuh Reborn juga berbahaya.

"Tetapi Reborn, anti radiasi itu benar-benar membahayakan tubuhmu!"

"Hmph, seperti aku akan menghindari kematian dengan berada di mansion ini…"

"Reborn!" Tsuna tampak benar-benar kesal ketika Reborn mengatakan hal itu. Giotto hanya menghela nafas sebelum suara handphonenya berbunyi. Menoleh pada layar, mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui kalau yang menghubunginya adalah Lampo.

"Lampo, ada apa? Keadaan markas aman bukan—" Giotto tampak memberondong Lampo dengan pertanyaan. Tetapi dijawab dengan diam oleh Lampo membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya, "Lampo…?"

"_Ada yang aneh dengan G…"_

"Aneh dengan G? Memang ada apa dengannya—" Giotto tampak semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lampo. Hayato yang baru saja masuk mendengar itu dan membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya juga—apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak bodoh itu.

"_Ia bersikap aneh saat kembali setelah berkencan dengan Rhea. Dan saat aku mencoba untuk mengejeknya seperti biasa, ia tidak membalas dan malah menatap markas dengan wajah serius,"_ oke, tentu saja itu membuat Lampo merasa aneh, bahkan Giotto yang mendengarnya saat itu, _"yang lebih aneh… ia berkata untuk menjaga diriku… seolah ia mengatakannya karena ia akan pergi."_

"Apa?"

"Boss, aku membawa surat yang ditujukan untukmu dari anak buahmu," Hayato tampak memberikan surat yang memiliki amplop berwarna merah. Tsuna tampak mengangguk dan membuka amplop surat sementara G tampak berjalan mundur untuk memberikan privasi bossnya.

Melihat bahwa yang ditulis di dalamnya adalah G's Writing yang dimodifikasi olehnya dan juga G, mengerutkan alisnya dan mengetahui kalau yang mengirimnya adalah G. Isi yang sama dengan surat milik Irie yang diberikan pada G, namun dengan tambahan.

'_Penyerangan Vongola malam ini._

_Aku akan menguji peluru yang disiapkan oleh Shouichi Irie untukmu._

_Lindungi Vongola dan yang lainnya._

_Jangan lakukan rencana itu kalau peluru itu tidak berhasil.'_

Membulatkan matanya saat melihat itu, Tsuna sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang direncanakan oleh G hingga surat ini berada di tangannya. Ia ingin mengatakannya, namun ia tidak mungkin mengatakan tentang peluru itu.

"Apakah aku harus kembali sekarang?"

"_Tetapi G bisa marah padaku kalau kau—"_

_DHUAR!_

Suara ledakan yang terdengar di sebrang telpon membuat Giotto membulatkan matanya. Bahkan suara ledakan itu bisa terdengar oleh Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya yang tidak memegang handphone.

"_Ada apa!" _

"_Sayap barat dari mansion—"_ suara Lampo yang bertanya pada salah satu anak buah Vongola tampak terdengar dan suara sayup-sayup tentang sayap barat dari mansion tampak terdengar begitu saja membuat Giotto panik.

"Lampo, Lampo ada apa disana?!"

"_Millefiore menyerang sayap barat mansion, maaf boss aku harus memutuskan ini!" _dan hanya itu yang terdengar sebelum nada putus dari sebrang yang tampak terdengar oleh Giotto. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran itu. Di markas hanya ada G dan juga Lampo—kalau serangan dari Millefiore, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa menahannya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Italia…"

"Giotto-san, aku ikut denganmu!" Hayato tampaknya juga panik—tentu saja, bagaimanapun G adalah kakaknya. Sebodoh dan senekad apapun dia, sebagaimanapun buruknya hubungan Hayato dengan G. Saat menoleh untuk melihat bossnya, tidak ada Tsuna disana.

…Beberapa menit sebelum ledakan…

Di sebuah tempat yang ia yakini tidak ada orang disana, tampak G yang mengangkan telpon dari seseorang yang memang sengaja tidak ia bunyikan. Tanpa perlu melihat layar, ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya—karena hanya ID telpon itu yang ia silent hingga tidak ada yang tahu kapan nomor itu akan menghubungi.

"Bagaimana…"

"_Semua peluru yang dibawa oleh orang-orang itu sudah kutukar dengan peluru yang kau minta G-san,"_ suara Shouichi tampak terdengar disana. Hening, sejenak tidak ada yang berbicara, _"Apakah kau benar-benar akan melakukannya G-san?"_

…

"Harus—kalau kau memang tidak berkhianat, kau harus segera membuat rencana dengan Tsunayoshi jika peluru itu berhasil…"

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungi Tsuna-san setelah… penyerangan itu selesai…"_

"Aku mengandalkanmu—" tampak menutup handphone itu dan terdiam, merasakan seseorang—tidak beberapa orang berada di dekatnya. Shouichi memberitahukannya letak dari penyerangan pertama. Dibagian barat markas dan disanalah ia berada.

DHUAR!

Menjatuhkan handphone dan menginjaknya hingga hancur saat terdengar suara ledakan dari dekatnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Millefiore itu melukai satu orangpun disini selain dia, dan itu artinya ia akan bertarung habis-habisan bersama dengan mereka.

…

Bagian barat hancur, tampak beberapa orang yang segera masuk ke markas dipimpin oleh seseorang yang tampak memakai pakaian Millefiore berwarna putih. Mengangguk dan segera bergerak di tengah kegelapan lorong mansion.

"Sudah saatnya..."

UAGH!

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh kearah kegelapan di dekatnya. Sang pemimpin penyerangan tampak menghindar saat melihat sebuah panah dengan flame berwarna merah muncul dan hampir mengenainya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik panah itu dan hanya tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau benar-benar tangan kanan yang cekatan eh, G-kun~?" G tampak menatap kearah orang yang ada di depannya. Pemuda berambut putih dengan mata berwarna abu-abu itu tampak tersenyum kearahnya. Mengerutkan dahinya, G pernah melihat orang ini saat ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang adiknya.

"Kau...atasan Stella dan Rhea..." Menggerutu, tampak benar-benar marah saat mengetahui kalau pemuda itu berada di dekat adiknya *uhuk*dankekasihnya*uhuk* sejak lama. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau musuh sedekat itu dengan Rhea dan juga Stella. Ini gawat, kalau ia sampai mati sekarang—

"Kenapa G-kun, apakah kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu pada adik dan kekasihmu?" suara itu tampak berasal dari belakangnya dan saat ia menoleh, kegelapan segera menyelimutinya. Membulatkan matanya, sejak kapan ia berada di tengah kegelapan seperti ini—bahkan ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Rhea dan juga Stella…" mendesis kesal sambil melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Ia tidak bisa mengandalkan indra penglihatannya, namun ia masih bisa menggunakan pendengarannya.

Satu di sebelah kiri atasnya terakhir kali ia lihat itu adalah sebuah pohon. Seseorang berada disana, dan dengan segera ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke atas dan segera menembakkan pistolnya. Suara sesuatu yang jatuh tampaknya meyakinkannya kalau tembakannya mengenai seseorang.

"Hoo? Kau benar-benar hebat tuan tangan kanan—" kali ini suaranya tampak terdengar di belakang G dan membuatnya menoleh dan segera mengacungkan pistol ke belakangnya. Tetapi kali ini suaranya tampak berada di samping kanannya, "—bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku berada disana?"

'_Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya…'_

"Kalau saja kau bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat ini G-kun," tawa mengejek terdengar kali ini di sebelah kirinya. Seolah banyak orang yang berada disana walaupun ia yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari satu orang.

BANG!

Tembakan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu mengenai bahu kanannya.

"Sial—siapa sebenarnya kau?!"

"Aku adalah Ren," ia tahu suara itu berpindah-pindah, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam sementara bahu yang terluka tampak berdarah cukup hebat, "second right hand man Byakuran-sama dan juga pengguna dark mist flame…"

"Dark mist?"

"Ya, karena kau akan mati disini—aku akan memberitahukannya padamu…" bergerak, dan kali ini suaranya tampak berbisik di depan telinga G hingga hanya G yang mengetahui hal itu. Membulatkan matanya, tampak menoleh kearah suara Ren tadi.

"Jadi itu sebabnya—kau membuat kegelapan ini…!"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar saat itu, membuatnya mengacungkan pistol kearah terakhir kali ia mendengarkan suara itu.

BANG!

…

"G—G…?" suara yang tampak familiar dari asal tembakan yang dikerahkan oleh G membuatnya menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya, tepat diarah moncongnya menembakkan peluru tadi. Sementara sosok itu—Rhea tampak memegangi bahunya yang terkena tembakan dari G, "Ren-san, ada apa ini…"

"R—Rhea, pergi dari sini!"

"Ke—kenapa, G kenapa kau berada disini bersama dengan Ren-san—" Rhea benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya terbangun karena suara ledakan—dan ia menemukan dirinya di kamarnya dengan sebuah cincin yang sekarang masih digenggam olehnya.

'_Tidak… tidak didepannya…'_ G tidak bisa melihat seberapa jaraknya dan juga Rhea membuatnya tidak bisa berlari sembarangan. Salah berlari, peluru itu bisa mengenai Rhea. Persetan dengan kegelapan yang ia dapatkan ini—kalau saja ia memilih sedetik untuk melihat jarak Rhea ia bisa membuatnya pingsan dan tidak perlu melihat—

BANG!

Hening, tidak ada sama sekali yang berbicara saat moncong senjata itu berasap tepat di depan G. Peluru benar-benar mengenainya, tepat di bagian dada. Dan saat itu semua terjadi, kegelapan itu langsung menghilang namun tubuhnya seolah tidak bisa melawan gravitasi lagi. Sementara Rhea yang melihat semua itu dengan jelas hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sempurna.

_"saat peluru itu bekerja, ia akan terlihat seperti tewas, namun tentu saja hanya sementara…"_

_"Sebelum rencana itu terjadi—aku ingin kau menembakku dengan peluru yang akan kau gunakan untuk Tsunayoshi."_

"G!" berlari kearah tubuh itu yang tampak terjatuh dan segera menahannya sebelum membentur lantai, "tidak… kau tidak boleh melakukan ini! G, tetaplah sadar—kau harus tetap sadar!"

"Pergi…dari sini Rhea…" menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap berada di dekat G yang tampak masih bisa bergerak walaupun tampak kepayahan. Ren hanya diam dan tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Rhea mencoba untuk menekan luka yang ada di dada G, mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir saat itu.

"Vongola Primo tidak akan ada apa-apanya tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku tahu ia tidak ada di mansion saat ini dan hanya ada kau—" Ren berdiri di dekat G dan juga Rhea, "—itulah sebabnya aku mengincar malam ini. Tanpa adanya tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya sepertimu, Vongola Primo benar-benar akan hancur saat ini…"

"Kau… tidak mengerti betapa kuatnya Giotto—" tertawa lemah sambil menatap Ren yang ada di depannya, _'aku tidak bisa bergerak…sial, kalau begini Rhea benar-benar akan…' _"a—aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyentuhnya sedikit saja…"

"Fufufu~ tenang saja G-kun, ia akan mati dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari, aku berjanji padamu," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan pistol kearah kepala Rhea. Gadis itu tampak hanya menutup matanya erat dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Rhea!"

BANG!

Suara pistol yang meletus, namun tidak mengarah pada Rhea yang tampak masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya begitu juga dengan tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan darah. G menoleh dengan susah payah untuk menemukan sosok yang membelakangi mereka, menahan serangan itu dengan—kedua tonfanya.

"Kyouya…"

"Bodoh, kau terlalu lemah hanya karena ini herbivore—" Kyouya memang tidak pernah memperhatikan sedang berbicara dengan siapa saat itu apakah dengan orang yang lebih tua ataupun lebih muda, "kau fikir tidak akan ada perubahan saat kau mencoba untuk 'mati'?"

"Heh—kau tetap saja kurang ajar…" darah semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya membuat G tampak pucat dan juga semakin lemah. Peluru benar-benar menembus paru-parunya, dan tidak akan bertahan lama sebelum kesadarannya akan menghilang dan hanya menunggu apakah rencana Shouchi Irie berhasil—dan ia harus berhasil, "tetapi… aku menyerahkan sisanya untukmu…"

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku…"

"Oh~ tamu yang tidak diundang, aku tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak orang lagi melihatku langsung jadi—ciao~" dengan segera tampak sekelibat kegelapan muncul dan dengan segera menghilang begitu juga dengan wujud dari Ren.

…

"Kyouya-san, panggil seseorang untuk m—menyelamatkannya!" Rhea tampak hanya menunduk bahkan tidak menatap Kyouya yang ada dihadapannya sama sekali, "G tidak bisa—tidak boleh tewas sekarang! A—aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Stella, Hayato—dan juga yang lainnya! Aku—"

"Rhea…ini adalah bagian dari rencana ini bukan—" terbatuk dengan darah yang sedikit—oke, banyak mengalir dari mulutnya. Rhea mengetahui itu, tetapi mengingat kemungkinan tidak berhasil itu membuatnya selalu gemetar setiap membayangkannya, "—aku akan kembali…"

Menggeleng, tampak tidak menatap G dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. G tampak bergerak dan menghapus air mata gadis itu—mencoba untuk tetap sadar meskipun saat ini semuanya tampak buram dan tidak fokus. Ia tahu ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak saat ini dimana bahkan rasa sakit sudah tidak ia rasakan sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh—aku hanya ingin memintamu menjaga Stella untukku…sampai aku kembali."

…

"Berjanjilah padaku…" G tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Rhea sebelum menatap kearah Kyouya yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku menyerahkan sisanya padamu, Kyouya…" Kyouya tidak menjawab, namun G tahu kalau ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan olehnya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tampak semakin samar terdengar—pandangannya semakin kabur saat itu.

_Deg…Deg…Deg…_

_"kau harus berjanji untuk mengabari keadaan markas. Dan akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali..."_

_Deg…Deg…_

"_Bodoh, kau mengatakan padaku untuk berhati-hati dan menjaga diri sendiri. Tetapi kau terkadang masih melakukan sesuatu dengan nekad…"_

_._

_._

_Deg…_

"_Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tetap menjaga Rhea, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis!"_

'_Ah, aku benar-benar akan dibunuh oleh Stella setelah ini semua selesai…begitu juga dengan Giotto dan Hayato…'_ mengerjapkan matanya, semakin berat dan berat hingga matanya tertutup, dan tidak akan terbuka hingga rencana itu selesai.

Dan harapan terakhirnya hanyalah rencana itu berjalan lancar dan—

'_Kuharap mereka akan baik-baik saja…'_

To be Continue

Full Angst with a few romance x3

Kayaknya me harus ganti jadi main pairing GxRhea kalau begini lama-lama =_= Hukz rencana G dimulai dengan kematiannya ;A; kemana Tsuna? Dan bagaimana reaksi yang lainnya? Akan terlihat di chapter depan ;) Maaf kalau kematian Skull ga dilihatin u_u; me ga ada ide untuk itu.

Dan tentang helm Skull, memang katanya bisa nangkal radiasi itu kok~

Yes dengan G mati me bisa fokusin ke pairing lainnya! /o/ #heh mungkin dengan kematiannya jadi lebih enak buat bikin GiottoxHime sama AlaudexStella…

Yah lihat saja nanti ;D

BTW… ada yang mau nyumbang OC buat pairing Yamamoto sama Lampo? #buat Mukuro udah ada# kalau ada yang mau review oke ;D

Format :

Nama :

Usia :

Sifat :

Kelemahan :

Kelebihan :

Weapon :

Sedikit bio :

Flame :

Makasih buat **ZuMiSa Kahyuchi **(Tehe, Verdenya belum mati kok tapi G, Mammon, sama Skull yang mati ;D #hoi!)**, JackFrost14** (duh sering kebalik antara Rhea sama Stella ._. #entahkenapa ya iyalah normal masa ga XD)**, Yuuki** (iya, maaf ya kebalik antara Rhea sama Stella ._. Tehe, karena Ugetsu mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa menekan sikap egoisnya Maria XD #mungkin semuanya ada flame kok, tapi masih agak bingung flame yang cocok ^^)**, **dan **Andiandi **(Kalau mau menyumbang, boleh kok tapi jangan mary sue ya :D)buat reviewnya ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Title :Scenario of My Life

Genre :Romance / Family

Rated :T

Pairing :Alaude x OC / Alaude x Stella | Giotto x OC / Giotto x Yukihime | G. x OC / G. x Rhea | Any x OCs

Warning :OOC, OC, Typo (mungkin)

Disclaimed :KHR © Amano Akira | OCs © Me

.

Chapter 11, Memory of The Storm

.

**PRANG!**

Suara benda pecah membuat Verde menoleh untuk menemukan Stella yang tampak berdiri dengan pecahan gelas di bawahnya. Ia tampak tidak bergerak dan hanya melihat gelas yang ada di bawahnya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Entah kenapa sekelibat tadi ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Stella?"

"A—ah maaf sensei, aku akan membereskannya!" Stella membungkuk dan mencoba untuk memunguti pecahan gelas itu. Lagi-lagi detak tak biasa itu terdengar, membuatnya semakin yakin terjadi sesuatu walaupun ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Suara handphone berbunyi tampak membuat Verde mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ID Number yang ada di layar itu. Fon, tidak biasanya ia menghubunginya seperti ini—dan seharusnya ia masih beristirahat di markas Vongola Italia bersama dengan Colonello.

"Fon?" menjawab telpon itu dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fon. Terdiam, benar-benar membisu mendengar setiap huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kata dan terus menjadi sebuah kalimat yang seolah menghantamnya, "dan kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?!"

Suara yang sedikit keras terdengar saat itu, sepertinya Colonello yang memaksakan diri untuk berteriak.

"Aku akan…segera kembali."

…

"Sensei, ada apa Fon-san menghubungimu?" Stella menoleh pada Verde yang masih membelakanginya. Verde sendiri bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menoleh dan melihat langsung satu-satunya murid yang ia miliki itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"_Kembalilah ke markas—keadaan disini kacau. G-san tewas karena penyerangan oleh Millefiore…"_

"Kita harus meninggalkan ini semua terlebih dahulu Stella," Stella memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru. Verde benar-benar tidak suka memberikan kabar ini pada Stella—kenapa tidak menghubungi Stella ketimbang dirinya.

"Untuk apa tiba-tiba kembali sensei? Kita baru berada disini selama 3 hari dan belum menemukan—"

"G tewas karena Millefiore menyerang markas sehari yang lalu…"

…

"Eh?"

…

Waktu yang buruk untuk melakukan perjalanan—saat Lampo mencoba untuk menghubungi Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tidak ada yang mengaktifkan handphone mereka. 'Terima kasih' untuk Millefiore yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menggunakan jet pribadi Vongola untuk bepergian. Hingga mereka terpaksa menggunakan pesawat biasa yang sangat memakan waktu banyak.

"Mereka belum bisa dihubungi…" Lampo tampak menggenggam handphonenya dan hanya menatapnya saja. Fon dan juga Colonello berada di sayap timur saat itu hingga tidak mendengar suara dengan jelas. Lagipula saat itu mereka dalam pengaruh obat yang membuat mereka tertidur dengan lelap, "bahkan Bucking Bronco dan Shimon itu sudah bisa dihubungi..."

Dan itu membuat mereka berdua sangat kesal…

"Lampo-san, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat? Sudah seharian kau tidak beristirahat sama sekali," Fon tampak tersenyum kearah Lampo yang menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Malam itu ia terlambat memberikan pertolongan karena beberapa orang yang juga menerobos dari beberapa arah yang berlainan.

Saat ia sampai disana, yang ia lihat hanyalah genangan darah dan juga Rhea yang menunduk sambil menangis dan Kyouya yang hanya berdiri membelakangi mereka. Mereka membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk membereskan semua yang ada disana, sementara Lampo mencoba untuk menghubungi Giotto dan juga yang lainnya dan Fon menghubungi Verde.

G tampak dibaringkan di ranjang tempat tidurnya setelah beberapa pelayan mencoba untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang tidak terkena noda darahnya. Dan Rhea, tampak hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur G dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tidak, yang perlu diperhatikan adalah Rhea—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, "—tentu saja ia sangat terguncang dengan kematian G yang tepat terjadi di depan matanya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyouya?"

"Setelah kejadian itu ia langsung menghilang—" Lampo menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Benar-benar, seperti inikah rasanya saat G harus menahan semua emosi untuk mementingkan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu—itu benar-benar menyesakkan.

"Lampo-san," Fon memegang tangan Lampo yang ternyata gemetar, memeluk kepalanya dan membenamkannya di atas bahu. Menepuk kepala guardian termuda yang dimiliki oleh Giotto itu sambil tersenyum lembut, "tidak apa-apa… kau tidak perlu bersikap tegar seperti ini kalau kau tidak mau bukan?"

…

"Aku tidak perlu menangisinya—kepala gurita itu hanyalah orang bodoh dan lemah yang bahkan kalah hanya karena orang-orang dari Millefiore itu," Lampo tampak tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "apa-apaan perkataan terakhirnya itu… jaga diri? Bahkan ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri…"

Lampo tampak melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Fon dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Storm Arcobaleno itu. Fon bisa merasakan bahunya yang basah, dan tahu kalau pemuda itu menangis di bahunya—dan ia membiarkan hal itu.

"Ia orang yang seenaknya saja—orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui…" sementara Fon tampak menenangkan Lampo yang semakin terisak, Colonello tampak melihat kearah jendela saat menemukan Knuckle yang berjalan ke dalam mansion. Urusannya sudah selesai, dan ia tidak membawa alat komunikasi yang bisa digunakan untuk berhubungan dengan yang lainnya.

Dengan kata lain, sang pendeta belum mengetahui kematian dari Storm Guardian Vongola Primo itu.

…

"Apa yang terjadi—" Knuckle mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat markas yang tampak kacau di beberapa bagian. Berjalan cepat karena merasa ada yang gawat, membuka pintu untuk menemukan Colonello yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Colonello-san?"

"Kau terlambat kora…" Colonello membenahi sikapnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat daripada ini…"

"Ada apa?"

…

"Sebaiknya kau lihat saja sendiri…" Colonello bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia sanggup untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Knuckle. Ia sempat mengajarkan Ryouhei adik Knuckle meskipun hanya sebentar—dan hubungan mereka cukup dekat sampai sekarang.

Berjalan menelusuri mansion Vongola, melihat beberapa anak buah dan juga pelayan yang tampak tertunduk dan entah kenapa berwajah sedih membuat Knuckle semakin yakin ada yang benar-benar tidak beres. Terus berjalan mengikuti Colonello, hingga di depan ruangan G dimana Fon masih menenangkan Lampo yang semakin terisak disana.

Knuckle mencoba untuk menanyakan keadaan Lampo saat Fon meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir mengatakan untuknya tidak bertanya apapun untuk saat ini. Colonello membuka pintu kamar G dan tidak masuk seolah memberikan jalan pada Knuckle.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri… Knuckle…"

…

Entah kenapa bau disinfektan benar-benar tercium di kamar G saat itu. Walaupun ia sering berurusan dengan kesehatan seperti ini, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyukai bau ini karena mengingatkannya akan kematian. Knuckle berjalan mendekat—melihat Rhea yang tampak diam dan duduk sementara G tampak 'tertidur' di tempat tidurnya.

"Tumben G tertidur jam segini?" Knuckle melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. G bukan orang yang tertidur pada pukul segini, dan sangat tidak biasa melihatnya tertidur cukup pulas hingga pintu yang terbuka sedikitpun tidak membuatnya terbangun.

…

"Rhea-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ia benar-benar tampak seperti tertidur eh?" senyuman Rhea saat itu tampak kosong. Matanya tampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya, meskipun matanya tidak lepas dari wajah G yang ada di sampingnya. Kalau seperti ini, saat luka itu tertutupi oleh kemeja putih dan darah sudah berhenti mengalir—G benar-benar seolah hanya tertidur dan akan terbangun kapanpun.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kalau ia akan terbangun lagi dan menepuk kepalaku…" Knuckle mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa Rhea mengatakan hal seperti itu seolah G tidak akan bangun lagi, "aku benar-benar berharap malam itu tidak pernah ada…"

Malam itu, hancurnya beberapa sisi mansion dan tatapan mereka yang tampak sangat sedih. Ia benar-benar bisa menyimpulkan keadaan terburuk yang ada disini—dan keadaan G menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

…

Kepalanya pusing, Hyper Intuitionnya benar-benar kali ini seolah hendak membunuhnya. Pesawat mereka baru saja mendarat dan mereka segera turun dari pesawat. Giotto, Ugetsu, Tsuna, Hayato, dan juga guardian lainnya selain Kyouya dan Mukuro tampak ada disana. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau akan ada yang menjemput mereka, karena selain mereka yang tidak mengatakan akan kembali hari ini juga karena yang menjemput mereka adalah Dino dan semua anggota Cavallone.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna bergegas mendekati Dino yang mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun berita kematian G sudah ia dengar langsung dari Lampo. Situasi Vongola saat ini benar-benar kacau, dan Dino menawarkan bantuan untuk menjemput Giotto dan yang lainnya karena ia juga berada di Roma saat itu, dan sangat dekat dengan bandara Fiumicino.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa ia bisa memberikan kabar buruk itu pada Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya.

"Hei, kebetulan aku berada di Roma dan Lampo menyuruhku untuk menjemput kalian!" Jawab Dino tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya. Mobil limo tampak sudah menunggu untuk mereka naiki, dan sekarang semuanya tampak masuk dengan segera tanpa ada yang protes.

Masuk dulu, setelah itu bertanya...

"Oh ya, aku benar-benar terkejut saat kau mengatakan Lampo yang memintamu," Ugetsu tampak memulai pembicaraan saat itu, "biasanya ia malas melakukan itu dan menyerahkan semuanya pada G bukan?"

...

"Mungkin mereka bertengkar," suara Dino samar-samar terdengar gemetar. Ia mencoba untuk menahannya, dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu supir mengantarkan mereka ke markas Vongola yang berjarak 2 Jam dari sana. Tetapi tiba-tiba suara kaca diketuk membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh untuk menemukan dua pria berambut merah disana.

"Boleh kami menumpang padamu Don Cavallone?"

"Cozart/Enma!" Giotto dan Tsuna tampak terkejut melihat keduanya yang tampak tersenyum kearah mereka. Sama seperti Dino, mereka sudah mengetahui kematian Hayato, dan sama seperti Dino tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengatakannya pada Giotto dan Hayato.

"Kudengar markas sedang diserang," Cozart masuk dan duduk di dalam. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka muat disana, "makanya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke Sicilly membantu..."

Karena ia tahu Giotto akan sangat membutuhkan seseorang setelah ini.

"Benar, aku mendengar markas saat itu diserang. Itulah sebabnya aku segera kembali dari Jepang!" Giotto tampak menghela nafas sementara Tsuna hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu keadaan G, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

G sudah tewas...

"Matamu merah Cozart?"

Cozart sendiri benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di depan Giotto. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sejak dulu. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat Lampo menghubunginya saat itu.

"Tidak, hanya kurang tidur saja Giotto..."

…

_Cozart tampak berkutat dengan musuh terbesar para boss yang bahkan lebih keras kepala dari Byakuran. Tumpukan laporan yang seolah bukannya semakin rendah namun semakin meninggi. Enma sendiri tampak membantu kakaknya di ruangan itu._

_Handphone berdering, melihat ID Number milik G._

_"G? Tumben ia menghubungi," mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan handphone itu di telinganya, "G? Kenapa kau menghubungi?"_

_"Shimon...Cozart..." Suara itu, bukan suara G. Itu membuat Cozart semakin bingung dan waspada. Apakah musuh menculik G dan menghubunginya, apa yang terjadi pada Giotto, "aku adalah Lampo, Thunder Guardian Giotto..."_

_"Lampo? Ada apa?" Mengerutkan alisnya, ia pernah bertemu meskipun baru kali ini ia berbicara seperti ini. Dan lagi, kenapa harus menggunakan handphone G? Karena yang ia tahu hubungan dua guardian ini cukup...menarik._

_"Dapatkah kau...a-aku ingin kau pergi ke Roma dan menjemput boss disana..."_

_"Boleh saja, aku sedang berada di dekat Roma...tetapi kenapa, bukankah biasanya G atau yang lain yang mengurusi kedatangan Giotto?" Cozart tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang terjadi. Dan keheningan itu, membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di markas._

_"Giotto berada di Jepang bersama dengan Ugetsu...Alaude dan Spade entah berada dimana...dan Knuckle sedang berada di Palermo..."_

_"Bagaimana dengan G?"_

_"G..." Terdengar isakan pelan yang segera menghilang seolah tertahankan, "tako head itu ditembak oleh Millefiore...markas diserang oleh Millefiore semalam dan seseorang membunuhnya..."_

_..._

_"A-Apa?!" Cozart berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan horror dan wajah yang memucat. Enma tampak terkejut melihat kakaknya saat itu, "a-aku akan menjemputnya, dan...aku akan pergi ke markas setelah itu..."_

_Mematikan handphonenya, tampak melihat handphone di tangannya itu. Tidak sadar tangannya gemetar sangat hebat dan ia tampak mematung tidak bergerak hingga adiknya mencoba untuk menyadarkannya._

_"Nii-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"E-Enma, kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Enma melihat bayangan yang menutupi mata kakaknya. Tangannya masih gemetar, dan ia tahu kabar yang dibawa Lampo bukanlah kabar yang baik. Buruk, sangat buruk hingga membuat kakaknya tampak terpukul seperti itu. Mengangguk dan berbalik, menutup pintu di ruangan itu._

_'Giotto belum mengetahuinya...apa yang harus kukatakan,' terduduk kembali sambil memangku dahinya dengan kedua tangan. Shock, benar-benar ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau G akan tewas sekarang, 'apa yang harus kulakukan...'_

_Ia tidak menghentikan saat air mata itu tampak mengalir begitu saja. Ia tidak mau menahannya dan hanya membiarkannya mengalir dari matanya untuk beberapa saat._

…

"Seharusnya kau tidur saja Cozart, kau tidak tertular insomnia G bukan?" Tertawa, Giotto menatap Cozart yang wajahnya menegang sejenak begitu juga dengan Dino.

"A-aha..ha...mu-mungkin saja," Cozart tampak menunduk dalam tidak berani untuk menatap Giotto yang semakin aneh dengan keadaan Cozart. Tsuna menutup matanya erat, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan mulutnya bergerak untuk berbicara meskipun tidak ada suara pada awalnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian...?" Dino tampak menatap Cozart yang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk memberitahu berita ini.

"Giotto, sebenarnya..."

"G-san...tewas bukan?" Tsuna yang melanjutkan perkataan Dino saat itu. Ia menunduk tampak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sebelum air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Baik Giotto, Ugetsu, Hayato, maupun yang lain yang tidak mengetahui itu tampak terkejut mendengarnya, "ia...tewas saat serangan itu bukan...Dino-san...Cozart-san...?"

...

"K-kau bicara apa Tsuna, G tewas? Itu adalah lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu..." Giotto tampak menatap adiknya yang masih tertunduk. Hime yang berada di samping Tsuna mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Dino, Cozart, jawablah—G tidak mungkin tewas bukan?!"

...

"Cozart, Dino!"

"Maafkan aku Giotto..."

…

Tidak ada yang dikatakan oleh Stella saat ia dan Verde berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke markas. Hanya diam dan hening, tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Stella. Verde tidak menyalahkan ataupun memaksa Stella untuk mengatakan apapun, karena ia tahu kalau Stella tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang dikatakan olehnya tadi sebelum melihatnya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai, kau ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak usah sensei..." Stella tampak membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar G. Fon dan juga Colonello serta Knuckle dan Lampo tampak berada di depan kamar G. Dengan segera membuka kamar kakaknya itu untuk melihat Rhea yang masih duduk disana dan G yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Benar bukan, G tidak mungkin tewas begitu saja...ia—ia hanya tertidur ia akan bangun nanti..." Stella tampak berjalan cepat dan berada di sisi lain dari ranjang itu, "oi G, sensei seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau kau sudah tewas. Kau biasanya akan marah bukan, aku tidak keberatan kau marah pada sensei."

Hening yang menjadi jawaban saat itu, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat dada yang naik turun untuk menunjukkan tubuh di depannya ini masih bernyawa.

"Kau biasanya akan marah kalau aku membangunkanmu bukan? Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan tidur nyenyak seperti ini. Bahkan saat mendengar pintu terbuka saja kau sudah terbangun—" Stella tampak tertawa pelan dan berharap ada sesuatu yang dijawab oleh G untuk menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu masih bernafas, masih memiliki nyawa.

Ia menatap Rhea yang tampak tidak lagi menangis, namun mata sembab dan juga merah sudah menunjukkan kalau ia menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuatnya menangis! Kau bohong padaku—" meremas selimut yang menutupi dada G, menunduk membiarkan air mata yang jatuh itu membasahi seprai dan juga wajah G disana. Berharap dengan itu G akan bangun dan marah padanya—bangun dan ia bisa memarahinya karena sudah membuat Rhea menangis, "jawab G! Kau bukan orang yang mengingkari janjimu seperti ini—kau benar-benar membuatku—"

"Stella, sudahlah…" Rhea tampak menutup matanya erat dan tubuhnya gemetar kembali. Ia kira air matanya sudah habis malam itu, tetapi melihat sahabatnya seperti itu—ia benar-benar merasa sedih melihatnya, "G sudah tidak ada…a—aku melihatnya tewas di depan mataku…"

"Tidak…ia tidak mungkin tewas!"

…

Giotto tidak akan mungkin percaya bahkan kata-kata dari sahabatnya sendiri Cozart tentang kematian G. Ia tidak ingin percaya kalau tangan kanannya itu tewas begitu saja karena penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Millefiore saat itu.

Tetapi, melihat tatapan Dino dan juga Cozart serta Tsuna, ia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menyangkal semua yang ada di depannya saat ini. Membuka pintu kamar G dengan cepat, melihat kamar yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan merah itu tampak rapi dan juga sepi walaupun saat itu Verde, Fon, Colonello, Knuckle, Lampo, Stella, dan Rhea serta G ada disana.

"Giotto…" Knuckle tampak menatap Giotto yang tampak berlari kearah kamar G bersama dengan semua guardian Tsuna kecuali Mukuro dan Kyouya dan juga Ugetsu. Lampo tampak tertidur di sofa, lelah dengan semua yang ia lihat sejak kemarin malam.

Matanya langsung menoleh pada G yang tampak tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Stella yang masih berdiri dan tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan menangispun tidak menoleh untuk menemukan Hayato yang membulatkan matanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kakinya bergerak pelan, dan berjalan menuju kearah Hayato.

"N-Ne, Hayato, lihat apa yang dilakukan G ia tidak sama sekali marah padaku dan berpura-pura tidur saat aku datang dan mengganggunya," tawanya tampak bergetar mencoba untuk tidak menerima kenyataan di depannya.

"Nee-san…"

"Ka-kalau sampai ia bangun, aku benar-benar akan memukulnya karena membuat semuanya khawatir," Hayato tampak menatap getir kakak perempuannya itu. Hayato sebenarnya merasa kehilangan—sungguh, bagaimanapun G adalah kakaknya. Tetapi, ia tahu kalau menangis tidak akan mengembalikan apapun—ia tahu kalau itu adalah konsekuensi dari seorang mafia.

Tetapi, semua ini… rasanya terlalu menyakitkan…

"Nee-san, aniki sudah—"

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu Hayato! A-aku yakin G akan bangun lagi—" Hayato memeluk dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas bahu Stella.

"Nee-san, sudahlah..."

...

Melepaskan pelukan Hayato, Stella hanya menunduk dan melewati adiknya itu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri... Aku akan berlatih sambil menunggu G terbangun," jawabnya berjalan kearah pintu luar kamar itu.

"Gio-nii…" Tsuna tampak menatap kearah Giotto yang hanya berdiri dengan tangan yang terkepal. Tidak ada emosi berarti yang dikeluarkan oleh Giotto saat itu dan ia segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan G meninggalkan semuanya.

…

"Sebaiknya G-san tidak dikuburkan…mungkin dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati dan diletakkan di tempat yang aman," Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk membahasnya dengan Knuckle dan juga semua orang yang ada disana. Keadaan kakaknya tidak memungkinkannya untuk memimpin pertemuan itu, "Verde-san sebentar lagi sudah menyempurnakan perisai untuk anti radiasinya itu dan Gianni membantu untuk membuat pakaian anti radiasi…"

'_Kau bisa memanggilku G, dan ini adalah adikku Hayato dan Stella…'_

'_Kau benar-benar yakin akan melakukan ini Giotto?'_

'_Walaupun aku tidak begitu setuju—aku akan terus mendampingimu sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak lagi…'_

'_Satu-satunya harapanku, mungkin hanyalah hidup…lebih lama satu hari darimu, Hayato, dan Stella. Dan melihat kalian meninggal dalam ketenangan. Supaya aku tahu, apa yang kulindungi pada akhirnya tidak perlu tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Dan setelah itu aku akan mati dengan tenang…'_

"Maaf Tsuna," Giotto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "lanjutkan tanpa aku… Aku ingin sendiri—" jawabnya sambil berjalan perlahan keluar dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya dan membiarkan Giotto untuk keluar dari sana.

Suasana hening saat Giotto meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hayato…" Tsuna kali ini menoleh pada Hayato yang tampak hanya diam sedaritadi dan matanya tampak tertutupi oleh bayangan poninya karena sedaritadi ia hanya menunduk, "tidak apa-apa… kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ikut. Masih ada Takeshi dan onii-san…"

…

"Maaf boss—" Hayato tampak berdiri dari tempatnya dan membungkuk pelan, "aku akan menerima hukuman apapun darimu setelah ini…"

Dan dengan itu Hayato segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Tsuna, Takeshi, Ryouhei, Chrome, Lambo, Lampo, Ugetsu, dan Knuckle serta Colonello, Fon, dan Verde.

…

Membuka kamar G yang tampak ada di depannya—melihat bagaimana sepinya ruangan itu dan rapi tanpa ada laporan yang menumpuk seperti biasanya.

"_Giotto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu!"_

Menutup matanya erat saat suara itu seolah nyata terdengar. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sekilas bayangan G yang membentaknya dari kursi kerjanya itu. Saat ini ia berharap kalau G akan berjalan dan memukul kepalanya seperti biasa.

Namun, saat ia membuka mata kembali ia hanya melihat udara kosong dan juga sosok G yang masih berbaring tidak sadar akan kedatangannya. Ia tidak akan sadar, ia akan terus menutup matanya bahkan hingga Giotto juga berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikannya dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah kenyataan itu.

"Kau tidak pernah sama sekali mengingkari janjimu sebelum ini G..." Giotto bejalan dan berada di samping tempat tidur G menatap wajah damai tangan kanannya itu, "sejak dulu hingga sekarang, bahkan kau tidak pernah memberikanku kebohongan sekecil apapun."

...

"Walau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kau sudah berbohong padaku," menunduk, tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari G di depannya. Tampak kesal, ia menarik kerah kemeja G dan tampak menariknya hingga tubuh itu terangkat, "kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja bukan?! Aku bahkan mengingkari intuisiku yang mengatakan untuk tidak meninggalkanmu hari itu! Ka-kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali. Tetapi apa yang kulihat...aku tidak membentuk Vongola untuk melihatmu tewas G..."

Menurunkan tubuh itu saat kakinya tidak bisa menompang tubuhnya lagi. Ia terduduk, masih memegangi kerah G dan terisak pelan. Isakan yang tidak ia tunjukkan saat mengetahui G sudah tewas.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu... _Ti prego, svegliati_..."

Tubuhnya gemetar, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal dan juga sedihnya. Bagaimanapun, G adalah sahabatnya dan keluarganya.

"_Per Favore..._"

…

Menghela nafas, Hayato sendiri tampak berada di ruangannya dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan jas hitam dan dasinya. Sesak, ia tahu kalau itu bukan disebabkan oleh jas dan dasi yang selalu ia kenakan setiap hari. Ia tahu alasan lain yang membuatnya tampak lemah seperti ini.

Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja, tangannya memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas tekukan lutut itu.

Ia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini, semenjak ibu kandung mereka tewas, semenjak luka di wajah G disebabkan olehnya. Ia tidak pernah sama sekali menginginkan untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sama sekali.

_"Jangan menangis lagi bodoh!"_

…

_"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis adik bodoh!" Anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu tampak kesal melihat kedua adiknya yang tampak berada di depannya terisak sementara dirinya tampak duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan wajah di sisi kanannya tampak diperban._

"_Tetapi kau terluka karena aku tidak membantumu/tetapi kau terluka karena kau menyelamatkanku!" kedua adiknya tampak berbicara bebarengan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing mendengarnya. Rumah mereka terbakar, oke—dan Stella adik perempuannya terjebak, oke—dan ia memang tidak ingin Hayato adik paling kecilnya ikut saat ia mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Stella._

_Dan ibu mereka tewas…_

"_Jangan membuatku marah! Kalau kubilang aku tidak apa-apa aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya sambil membentak dan memukul kepala keduanya dengan cukup keras._

"_Tetapi mama tidak ada lagi—apa yang bisa kita lakukan aniki…" Stella yang saat itu berusia 7 tahun hanya bisa terisak pelan dan membuat G tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Menepuk pelan Hayato dan Stella sebelum tersenyum kearah mereka berdua._

"_Tenang saja, aku tetap akan menjaga kalian sampai kapanpun! Meskipun ayah dan ibu tidak ada sekalipun…"_

…

'_Saat pemakaman kaa-san ia tidak menangis, begitu juga saat tou-san menghilang—'_ Hayato tampak hanya menatap kearah lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Dua kali kehilangan seseorang, G sama sekali tidak menangis bahkan menenangkannya dan juga Stella yang menangis semalaman.

'_Bagaimana cara ia melakukannya—aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menahan perasaan seperti ini…'_

Entah kenapa saat ini semua yang ada di dalam fikirannya dipenuhi oleh G dan semua kenangan tentangnya. Memalukan, tetapi itu kenyataannya—bagaimanapun selama ini yang menjaganya dan Stella adalah G, yang menggantikan posisi ayah dan ibunya adalah G.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, ia mengingat bagaimana percakapan terakhirnya dengan G, satu hari sebelum penyerangan itu.

…

_Hayato sedang sibuk dengan semua laporan dan juga pertemuan yang mengharuskannya mengawal Tsuna. Semenjak Tsuna menjadi boss, prioritas utamanya menjadi Tsuna baru kakaknya—membuat hubungannya dengan G menjadi sedikit renggang dalam artinya tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mengobrol selain tentang Vongola._

"_Baiklah, saya permisi boss—" membungkuk pelan dan berjalan keluar ruangan Tsuna, mendapati handphonenya berbunyi dan menampakkan ID Number milik G. yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya. Tumben sekali G menghubunginya, dan kalau ia menghitung waktu di Jepang dan Italia, tempat G sudah pukul 12 malam, "aniki?"_

"_Ah ternyata perhitungan waktuku benar, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"_

"_Belum, tetapi yang penting sudah selesai kukerjakan," melihat jam tangannya sambil berjalan menuju ke ruangannya, "kenapa kau menghubungi?"_

"_Tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan adikku," tawa pelan yang menjadi khas G saat berbicara serius terdengar membuat Hayato tampak tidak lagi menganggap telpon itu hanyalah keisengan semata, "bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"_

_"Seperti biasa, sibuk." Menghela nafas sambil berjalan kembali ke ruangannya untuk disambut beberapa tumpukan laporan disana, "kau sendiri juga seperti itu bukan?"_

_"Tidak, bahkan besok aku akan berkencan dengan Rhea," jawabnya membuat kepala Hayato memunculkan beberapa persimpangan yang berkedut menandakan ia sedang sangat kesal. Apakah ia hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu, karena kalau iya ia akan menghapus dan memblokir nomor kakaknya itu._

_"Cepat katakan apa urusanmu, kalau hanya ingin pamer karena pekerjaanmu sudah selesai dan kau akan berkencan, aku akan menutupnya sekarang." Membuka pintu ruangannya dan menutupnya dengan keras. _

_..._

_"Sebenarnya memang hanya itu keperluanku."_

_"Aku akan menutupnya," semakin kesal dengan perkataan kakaknya yang seenaknya saja. Tangannya sudah menjauhkan handphone dan akan mematikannya._

_"Tunggu-tunggu, sebelum kau menutupnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!"_

_"Apa!"_

_Hening sejenak, G tampak tersenyum meskipun ia tahu Hayato tidak akan melihatnya seperti itu. _

_"Aku bangga dengan apapun yang kau lakukan... Hayato."_

…

"Hayato…" suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar oleh Hayato. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk namun ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, "Hayato, apakah Haru bisa masuk?"

…

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak membuatnya bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan tidak sama sekali berbicara sepatah katapun saat Haru mendekatinya dan menatapnya. Ia segera pergi dari Namimori saat mengetahui markas di serang meskipun lebih terlambat daripada Hayato dan yang lainnya.

"Hayato tidak apa-apa?"

"Ia tidak akan kembali," suaranya tampak berbisik dan pelan namun masih bisa didengar Haru yang ada di depannya. Haru berjongkok dan menatap Hayato yang tidak menatapnya namun masih berbicara dengannya, "i-ia tidak akan menunjukkan wajah bodohnya lagi di depanku. Tidak mendengarkan bantahan dan juga omongannya lagi…"

Tangannya bergerak dan mencengkram erat rambutnya, giginya tampak mengerat dan kepalanya semakin tertunduk.

"Bodoh! Ia yang mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang nekad, tetapi ia sendiri berbuat hal yang bahkan membunuhnya," Haru tampak memutuskan untuk mendengar dan hanya diam, "kau tahu apa yang ia katakan terakhir kali padaku?"

...

"Ia bilang, ia bangga dengan apa yang kulakukan..." Isakan kecil terdengar membuat Haru tampak mendekapnya erat, tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan isakan itu semakin keras, "kalau itu adalah kata terakhirnya, itu semua benar-benar tidak berguna! Aku tidak butuh kata-kata itu jika pada akhirnya ia tidak melihat apa yang ia katakan bangga padaku. Ia seenaknya meninggalkan Giotto-san dan Stella, pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Ia orang yang paling egois, paling menyebalkan, paling bodoh, dan...dan paling..."

"Hayato..."

"Ia adalah orang yang paling kujadikan panutan Haru," membalas pelukan gadis itu dan terisak hingga air matanya mengalir deras begitu saja, "aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku bangga memiliki kakak sepertinya. Aku, adik yang payah dan menyusahkan. Dan ia masih merasa bangga dengan apa yang kulakukan..."

...

"Aku merindukannya...aku tidak mengerti, tetapi saat ini aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan selama ini..."

"Ia tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Haru yakin itu Hayato..." Mengusap kepala Hayato yang masih terisak seperti saat usianya 2 tahun saat itu. Menginginkan seseorang yang perduli padanya, beranggapan dan merasa tidak ada yang perduli padanya.

"_Perché...? Mi sei mancato, Fratello..._"

…

Suara benturan dan juga asap yang mengepul di ruangan yang besar itu tampak terlihat disana. Wall logic yang biasanya terlihat di dalam sistem komputer seolah nyata saat ini, memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan matriks yang kasat oleh mata seseorang.

Stella tampak kacau, luka di sekitar tubuhnya tampak nyata dan ia tidak perduli, terus saja berdiri dan mencoba lagi.

"Belum, kalau seperti ini...G akan mentertawakanku..." nafasnya memburu, kembali ia mencoba untuk menggunakan flame mistnya untuk dialirkan pada cincin yang diberikan oleh Verde. Verde memberikan cincin tingkat A padanya untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia kesusahan untuk mengendalikannya membuat ia harus menerima semua luka ini.

BUM!

Suara ledakan lainnya membuat Stella menoleh untuk melihat Logic Wall yang ia buat tampak hancur dengan flame berwarna ungu.

"Siapa?!"

"Lemah..." Suara itu membuatnya membulatkan mata saat melihat sosok pria berambut platinum yang berjalan kearahnya dengan borgol berselimutkan flame ungunya. Stella yang melihat Alaude hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menahan serangan dari guardian terkuat dari kelompok mafia terkuat di dunia itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

...

"Hanya segini kekuatanmu untuk membalas dendam kakakmu?" Stella tetap tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude. Ia tidak bisa membalas karena memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude itu benar. Kekuatannya belum cukup untuk melindungi semuanya.

Bagaimanapun Mare Ring dan Vongola Ring memiliki tingkatan yang sama—cincin tingkat S.

"Jangan katakan seolah G tidak akan bangun lagi!"

Alaude masih menatap Stella.

"Aku tidak seperti G yang kuat dan tidak mudah menyerah," jawabnya sedikit berbisik dan tampak masih menatap bawah tidak bergerak dari posisinya, "aku tidak bisa menjadi sepertinya…"

"Kuat? Ia hanya seorang herbivore yang lemah, yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Itu salahnya yang terbunuh oleh Millefiore," Merespon saat mendengar hal itu, tampak menoleh pada Alaude dan berjalan sebelum menamparnya dengan keras.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu tentang G—kau tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa saja yang selama ini ia lakukan untukku dan juga Hayato!" jawabnya sambil mencengkram kerah Alaude di depannya, "ia-ia adalah orang yang kuat. Makanya ia tidak akan terbunuh begitu saja!"

"Kenyataannya, ia sudah tewas..."

Mengeluarkan pistol dengan cepat dan menembakkannya kearah Alaude yang segera menghindar. Belum selesai sampai situ, sederet peluru ditembakkan tepat pada Alaude di depannya.

"Ia tidak mungkin mati! Kau bohong, semuanya juga begitu! G tidak mungkin semudah itu mati—" tampak menutup matanya erat. Alaude masih menghindar tanpa sedikitpun ia mencoba untuk membalas serangan itu. Hingga akhirnya peluru itu tampak habis dan Stella hanya bisa menekan pelatuknya berkali-kali. Alaude tampak mendekat dan mengambil pistol itu, memberikannya pistol baru yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kalau memang itu membuatmu puas, gunakan itu—tetapi herbivore itu tidak akan kembali…"

Stella tampak menunduk dan menurunkan senapan yang baru diberikan oleh Alaude itu. Walaupun ia menembakkan pistol itu hingga tempat ini hancur, walaupun ia membunuh orang yang membunuh G—tetapi ia tahu kalau kakaknya tidak akan kembali sampai kapanpun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna… aku bisa saja melindunginya kalau aku lebih cepat menjadi kuat," tampak terisak pelan dan terduduk di tempatnya saat itu, Alaude hanya menatapnya dan tidak melakukan apapun, "kalau saja saat itu aku tidak ikut pergi… G tidak mungkin tewas…"

Alaude hanya terdiam dan menunduk, namun tidak menyentuh Stella sama sekali hingga gadis itu tampak bergerak dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Alaude secara tidak sadar sebelum semakin terisak dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sementara Alaude, tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkannya untuk melakukan itu.

…

"_G-san memintaku untuk menghubungimu setelah penyerangan itu—"_ Tsuna tampak berada di ruangannya dan sudah memastikan kalau kamar sepi dan tidak ada sama sekali orang yang berada disana. Irie segera menghubungi setelah pertemuan itu.

"Apakah peluru itu berhasil?"

"_Ya—dari grafik gambar yang kau kirimkan, keadaan G-san memang tidak memiliki detak jantung dan juga nafas. Namun, gelombang otaknya masih terlihat bergerak pelan—"_ Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan sedikit menghela nafas, _"namun kita masih harus melihat perkembangannya hingga 2 bulan lagi…"_

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa melakukan rencana itu dalam waktu singkat," Tsuna sebenarnya menginginkan untuk melakukan rencana itu secepat mungkin sebelum tahu kalau G memiliki rencananya sendiri bersama Irie, "aku akan terus memberikan perkembangannya padamu…"

"_Mohon bantuannya Tsunayoshi-kun…"_

Mematikan handphonenya dan Tsuna hanya menghela nafas, memikirkan apakah rencana yang ia buat ini benar-benar tidak akan membuat Vongola hancur. Tetapi, tentu saja ia yakin Irie dan juga G memiliki rencana lain selain membuatnya berpura-pura mati seperti itu.

Maka ia harus menunggu 2 bulan yang dikatakan oleh Irie untuk melihatnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu untuk ini, Kyouya…" menatap kearah seseorang yang sedaritadi berada di sofa di depannya. tersenyum pada sang Cloud Guardian yang hanya menutup matanya setelah menurunkan laporan yang ada di depannya.

"Hn…"

…

"Kau tidak bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan tangisanmu itu Herbivore," Alaude yang sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Stella tampak hanya menghela nafas. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak melepaskan pelukan yang belum berakhir sedaritadi.

"A—aku minta maaf," memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis dan juga malu, "kau bisa saja menolak saat aku memelukmu tadi."

…

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menghindar dan memukulnya saat menangis seperti herbivore.

"Apakah—kau tahu siapa yang membunuh G…? Maksudku—kau mengetahui banyak hal," mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "kau dan juga adikmu…"

"Ren-san—" suara itu membuat Alaude dan juga Stella menoleh untuk menemukan gadis berambut kuning pucat itu berdiri dan menghampiri mereka, "yang membunuh G adalah Ren-san…"

To be Continue

Masih Angst XD sama AlaudexStella XD

Yah, mulai besok masih agak galau sih tapi ga full juga—soalnya sudah mulai battle aktif dan romance dari pairing-pairing lainnya ^^ mungkin besok lebih ke AlauStella, GioHime, sama TsunaAria :-?

Glosarium :

_Ti prego, svegliati (Please Wake up. / Kumohon, bangunlah)_

_Per Favor (Please / Kumohon)_

_Perché...? Mi sei mancato, Fratello... (Why…? I missed you, brother / Kenapa…? Aku merindukanmu, kakak…)_

Untuk OC sudah penuh ya :D makasih buat **Jackfrost14 **(Lampo) dan **Andiandi **(Yamamoto) ^^ biografi akan dituliskan kalau karakternya muncul :3

Makasih buat **SH309 (**Tehe, kan dibilangin itu Cuma pura-pura mati :D AlaudexStellanya habis ini ya :D soalnya yang ini lebih ke reaksi semuanya pas tahu G mati ^^) **ZuMiSa Kahyuchi **(Makasih ^^ dan sudah diupdate BTW :D)**, JackFrost14** (itu Cuma skiptimenya aja kok yang cepet XD dan OC yang Lampo Approved :D)**, **dan **Andiandi **(Approved, tapi boleh ada yang saya ganti? ^^) **Urara **(Hehehe :D)buat reviewnya ;D


End file.
